Breaking Her Walls
by The Mystery is in the Words
Summary: After freeing her brother's soul, Rose is back at the academy. Her life is now focused on one thing: training to be the best guardian. She refuses to put down her walls, but will Adrian's cousin Dimitri change that? What happens when they become bound?
1. prologue

**New Story! Okay so this is the story that I came up with a while ago that has been eating at my imagination for a few weeks so I'm finally going to start it. Horray! Happy ending… or is it?**

**Summary: After freeing her brother's soul, Rose is back at the academy. Her life is now focused on one thing: training to be the best guardian. She refuses to put down her walls, but will Adrian's cousin Dimitri change that? What happens when there is another strigoi attack and Rose dies, but Dimitri brings her back bonding them together. Dimitri now knows about Rose's brother and is dead set on breaking her walls and making her happy. Will there be romance mixed in? **

**Disclaimer I do not own the vampire academy characters but I do own the plot and Rose's older brother. **

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

_**Rpov**_

_I can't believe I did it. After searching for him for two years I finally found him; my big brother Sam. I was held captive by him for a month while he tried to persuade me to join him so we could be a family again. I never gave in to him, and finally today I was able to escape. I killed all 14 strigoi in the house before my brother came home. _

_It was my entire fault. If I had just been paying a little bit more attention to him during the attack at the academy when I was 15; he could have lived and graduated that following year. He should've been a guardian right now guarding one of his friends that also graduated. He sighed at me impatiently. _

"_Little sister can't we just get along?" he asked me. I shook my head and lunged at him. He responded immediately by kicking me in my gut. I gasped at the sudden pain, but I recovered from it quickly and was able to pin him on the ground. Tears were leaking out of my eyes, and for the first time in my life my brother looked scared. "Rose-," he didn't finish his sentence because I had already taken my stake that I had gotten from the vault and struck it into his chest. He gasped at the new sense of pain as the stake pierced his heart. He gave me his most genuine smile and looked happier than I had ever seen him._

"_Thank you Rosie," he said using my hated nickname. "Thank you so, much. I love you sis." His eyes rolled back into his head and I could feel his pulse end from under me. I was too shocked to do anything at the moment. My brother was dead. I killed him; I killed Sammy. I was now sobbing hysterically against the wall after I got up from his body. _

"_I love you too, Sammy," I went back to his body and wrapped myself in his arms not caring if I died right now. He was the only thing that kept me in peace. Our parents gave up on us after I was born, and we didn't have that many friends since we trained so hard to become guardians. If I had stayed at the academy right now I would be starting my senior year, my finally year as a novice. They wouldn't let me back in now would they? No they wouldn't. I fell asleep in my brother's arms feeling safe even if I couldn't feel a heartbeat. _

_**Alberta pov**_

_Rosemarie Hathaway had left two years ago to find her brother and free his soul. Those two were never without each other; at lunch, after school when they trained, and sometimes they would go out and go camping for a night or two in the woods. When Sam had been turned in the attack two years ago at his senior year Rose lost it completely and set off on this suicide journey to find him. I wonder if she ever will. _

"_Are you ready Alberta?" one of the other guardians asked me. Stan Alto one of the teachers at St. Vladimir's Academy where Rose and Sam went to; we had been given a message saying that a guardian had found a strigoi hideout in Helena, Montana and we were sent to check it out in fear of them getting to close to the school. _

"_Yes I'm ready," I responded. We went over the plan one more time with the other 20 guardians that were there with us. We barged through the doors of the house expecting a full out battle, but someone had beat us to it. Five strigoi bodies laid there staked and most definitely dead. _

"_Did someone come here before us?" Stan asked me. I shrugged and we went to explore the house some more. In the room next to the entrance there were 9 other staked strigoi bodies. Who the hell had gotten here before us? _

"_Um… Alberta? I think you need to see this," Stan called from one of the neighboring rooms. I walked in and was shocked by what I saw. It was Rose, and she was wrapped in her brothers arms. A stake had been located near the wall beside them, and Sam's eyes were closed. I knew he was not sleeping. When I turned back to Rose I got a good look on her appearance. She was really pale like she hadn't eaten in a few months, bags were under her eyes from a long time without sleep, and her jeans and black T-shirt were torn up majorly. Stan was just standing there shocked when the other entire guardian came into the room; they too were shocked to find Rose there. _

_After I explained to the guardians who Rose was and why she was here their eyes went from confusion to pity and sadness. I walked over to Rose and shook her. She stirred a little but did not move from her current location; at least I knew that she was alive. Then it hit me, she had just killed her brother, freed him from a life of a strigoi. Killing 14 others in the process and getting rid of a hideout for us. _

_Stan came and picked Rose up in his arms. She still did not wake but tears started to leak out of her eyes as she was carried away from her brother as if she knew this would be the last time she saw him. Stan put her in the backseat of the car, while the entire Academy guardians started to drive back to the school while the others stayed to assess the damage. I called Kirova and told her about what Rose had done, and something told me that those weren't the only strigoi she had killed over the years. She wanted her back at the academy immediately so that she could graduate telling me that Rose would be a great guardian if she cared for her charge half as much as she cared for Sam. I couldn't agree with her more. _

_Finally we got Rose back to the academy and took her to Dr. Olendski for her to do a check up on Rose. I left for a guardian meeting to discuss Rose's monlija's and it was agreed that she would get 15 for the house, a battle star for the attack two years ago, and two more battle starts for her work while she was gone. I visited her when Dr. O told me she was awake, and said she was fine. I took Rose to her room and told her that we could get her some new stuff tomorrow. She didn't say anything except nod her head before passing out on the pillow. I just hope that she would be okay. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There's the prologue for you, so in the next chapter takes place sort of like at the start of Frostbite in the winter except: Lissa knows about Spirit, Adrian is the same age and is knows about spirit. Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Mason are all the same age and are pretty much the same. Dimitri is a moroi and will be introduced later (chapter one or two maybe), he is also a spirit user. <strong>

**Any comments? Questions? Just review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue this because I really don't know right now…**

**Love to all **


	2. Chapter 1

**I officially love all of you guys for being so supportive of my stories *tear* oh great now look at what you made me do *sniffle* you made me cry. I don't think I can write in this state…**

**Just kidding I would never disappoint you guys like that lol. Okay so now without further delay *drum solo* I give you chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire academy characters; the wonderful Richelle Mead does (lucky duck).**

* * *

><p><strong>Rpov <strong>

My alarm clock was blaring, "Stupid machine," I muttered as I hit the off button. I rolled over to look at the time: six o'clock in the morning or night for moroi. Moroi are good, mortal vampires while Strigoi are evil immortal vampires that feed on moroi. We, dhampirs, protect moroi from strigoi and kill them if they attack us. Except for the past two years I hunted down my brother who was turned strigoi against his will in an attack on the academy. Just the thought of my brother made my heart ache; we had a sort of unsaid promise to each other that we would kill each other if either of us was turned strigoi. I had fulfilled my promise to him, but I still felt empty. He was the only family I ever had and now he was gone. I pulled my long, brown almost black hair into a high ponytail; I also put on my gray sweat pants with my olive green sports bra. After putting on my hoodie I grabbed my water bottle and made my way to the gym.

After two years they still didn't bother to lock the gym doors. Sometimes I thought they did that because they knew Sammy and I used to train early in the morning and sometimes late at night. I chuckled at a certain memory a few months before the attack happened.

_Flashback_

_I was having a wonderful dream of me and Cole guarding our future charges. We were just one big happy family, and I loved it so much. I said it "was" a wonderful dream because someone started to shake me awake. _

"_Go…way… let….me…leep," I said unable to open my eyes. I was suddenly flipped over and landed onto the floor with a thud. I looked around and saw that I was in the gym, sunlight spreading into the gym from the windows. I rubbed my eyes and saw a smiling Alberta staring at me. She laughed and pointed at my sleeping brother. _

_She went over to him and did the same thing to him that he did to me. He was shocked and glared at me, not seeing Alberta yet. _

"_What the heck, Rosie?" I started laughing so hard tears began to pour down my face. He shouted something else, and I think he finally noticed Alberta. By now all three of us were laughing on the floor._

_End flashback_

I'll never forget the time we fell asleep in the gym; that was one of my favorite memories. I smiled one of my rare smiles that I never showed. I only focused on training and not having so much of a social life; I couldn't afford to lose someone else that I loved.

Back to training: I started doing my warm-up stretches and leaned down to touch my toes. After ten minutes of warming-up I got out a punching bag and began to beat the crap out of it. Every time I trained I thought of Sammy who trained me. I pretended that it was the strigoi that had turned my brother and ended up either breaking the bag or breaking my hands. Whichever came first normally; then I would do my laps. I felt my hands starting to go numb until I heard someone calling my name.

"Rosemarie," it was Alberta I put my guardian mask on not showing any emotion, "are you okay?" she asked looking at my hands. I nodded, and I saw that she wasn't alone. A tall moroi was coming up behind her looking curious. He looked to be about my age with shoulder length brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. He also had a duster on that made him look like a cowboy, and had brown eyes that I could just melt in-. PAUSE, I cannot afford to think like this. They come first. Well technically he is "they". I was lucky that I was able to keep my guardian mask on while looking at him. He gave me a bright, shy smile before Alberta spoke.

"Rose this is a transfer student from St. Basils in Russia, I know you don't like to be disturbed during your training, but I have a guardian meeting and everyone else is asleep..." she looked at me with a slight pleading in her eyes. I nodded and she left leaving me with the new boy; I could feel him staring at my body and I hated it. I hated men who think they could one day own me, someone was stupid enough to make a rumor that I ran away to be a blood whore and that the academy had tracked me down and brought me back. No one really knew what I did those two years except for some of the guardians.

"It's not nice to stare," I said turning around once I had my hoodie on with my water bottle in my hand. I began to chug it while the new, hot guy turned a deep shade of red. Gotcha.

**Dpov (Dimitri) **

I didn't really want to start at a new school when winter break was around the corner but my uncle Nathan Ivashkov had insisted that I start here right away to be closer to Court. It helped a little bit that my cousin Adrian was here as well. His friend, Lissa I think he called her, specialized in spirit just like us so he said that they could help me with the darkness. Guardian Petrov or Alberta led me to the gym; I was a little confused she said that she couldn't show me around right now because she had a guardian meeting to attend to. It was too early in the day/ night I didn't think that I was going to get a tour until later until she opened the gym doors.

I was shocked; there was a dhampir girl there, and she looked stunningly sexy and beautiful. With her long hair tied into a ponytail; along with her gray sweatpants and olive green sports bra on she looked just wow. However she also seemed deep in thought as she hit the punching bag. I could faintly see blood spilling from her gloves.

"Rosemarie are you okay?" Alberta asked. The girl, Rosemarie, turned around and looked at her with an emotionless expression. I had never seen a guardian mask that good. She nodded before noticing me, and she studied my ever move for a few moments before Alberta spoke again.

""Rose this is a transfer student from St. Basils in Russia, I know you don't like to be disturbed during your training, but I have a guardian meeting and everyone else is asleep…" she nodded off looking at Rose pleadingly. Rose nodded and Alberta left the gym just leaving us there alone. I wanted to kiss her-. Where did that come from? I had only met her two seconds ago, but as she pulled on her hoodie I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful it hurt.

"It's not nice to stare," she said while turning around to look at me, I couldn't help the blush that crawled into my cheeks. Her expression didn't change as she chugged some of her water and walked up to me. "I'm Rose Hathaway," she said, wait this was Rose Hathaway? The Rose Hathaway? The one that disappeared for two years to become a blood whore? She really did not look like one, and with the intensity of her training I think she was hunting but why would she be hunting. She extended her hand out, and I extended mine.

"Dimitri Ivashkov," I told her, she nodded and walked out of the gym. I followed her out until I was in pace next to her. "So where are the male moroi dorms?" I asked.

"Take a left at the end of the building and walk for a little while, you can't miss it," she told me. She looked at me with a curious look. "So what brings you here to St. Vladimir's? I heard St. Basils was a pretty good school," she asked me.

"My uncle, Nathan, thought it would be good for me to learn spirit from my cousin and his friend."

"Adrian and Lissa?"

"You know them?"

"No." I left it at that.

"Dimitri!" shouted a new voice, I turned and saw my cousin Adrian walking towards me. He came up and gave me a big hug, "How you doing cuz?"

"I'm doing well, you?" he answered with the same. I looked around for Rose, but she had disappeared. I wonder where she went.

"Yo, Dimitri?" Adrian said while waving a hand in front of my face, "who are you looking for?"

"Rose Hathaway was showing me around school," I told him while looking around for her again.

"You got her to talk?" he asked me with awe in his voice.

"Um… yeah?"

"No way, she doesn't talk to anyone except a few guardians."

"Why?"

"Well people think it's because she's mad about being dragged back here from being a blood whore, but I saw her aura. She's very depressed about something, and her aura's so black it could be a black hole."

"That's bad right?"

"Extremely." That left me wondering what was wrong. I wanted to help her so much right now, maybe I will see her later and we could talk then. Adrian and I walked around campus for a little bit and he introduced me to his friends after they woke up. We were now in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Lissa Dragomir was dating Christian Ozera, and Eddie and Mason were their future guardians. Mia was another friend and was dating Eddie. We made small talk for a little bit before I saw Rose sitting in a corner alone in the back of the room. Mason noticed my stare.

"Don't even think about it man," think about what?

"Think about what?" I asked him.

"She's been in her own personal world ever since she got back a few months ago, she doesn't open up to anybody," he responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She did with her brother," Mia said, "I wonder what happened to him?" I had heard of Samuel Hathaway, he was two years older than Rose and spend all of his time with her. Where was he?

"I don't know guys, Dimitri actually got her to talk to him this morning," Adrian said with a snicker while the rest of the gang looked at me with shocked expression before bombarding me with question like what her voice sounded like and if she was nice. I gave them the answer in my opinion before Rose came up to our table. She did not look happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh… Rose's mad everybody duck and cover! *wait till bombs stop exploding*<strong>

**Okay I think she's done yelling at them so review if you want to find out why Rose is pissed or a pissed Russian will find you tonight… **

**Or maybe I'll send my KILLER PENGUIN! Yay penguin power. Lol**

**Love to all**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow sixteen reviews so far… I can't believe you guys like it this much thanks for making me feel good! In honor of that I have come to all of you with a new chapter! Just to clarify people at the academy think that Sam ran away or something only the guardians know that he was "awakened". Does that make since?**

**Disclaimer: just the usual I do not own the vampire academy characters… T^T**

**Olivia Williams: what do you mean?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**I gave them the answers in my opinion before Rose came up to our table. She did not look happy.**_

**Rpov**

I was actually happy when Adrian showed up because it meant that I could ditch Dimitri. I don't have anything against him I just don't like to get involved in things personally. So while the two cousins were greeting each other I slipped behind the building and walked to my dorm room to get ready for the day. After putting on jeans, a black T-shirt, combat boots, and putting my hair into a side ponytail I went to the cafeteria to get lunch.

When I got into line everyone around me went silent. They knew I don't talk to them so they don't talk to me it was actually a nice combination. After getting two donuts I went and sat down at my usual table in the far corner of the room, and I felt myself blending in to all of the other surroundings. Until I saw Dimitri enters the room with Adrian. They sat down at Adrian's normal table as introductions were exchanged. I couldn't help myself I was just curious so I concentrated really hard. Soon I couldn't see or smell or feel my surroundings; all of that energy went to my ears and I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"Don't even think about it man," Mason said to somebody.

"Think about what?" Dimitri asked with curiosity.

"She's been in her own personal world ever since she got back a few months ago, she doesn't open up to anybody," Mason said simply as if they talked about my life often. I'll admit that made me mad to think that they could talk to me like this.

"She did with her brother," Mia said, "I wonder what happened to him." That is none of your business Mia I thought bitterly. I hated talking about my brother and where he went; most people thought he ran away after the attack not being able to handle killing strigoi. I hated them speaking lies about Sammy; he was a great guardian and would never turn his back on his duty. Not willingly.

"I don't know guys, Dimitri actually got her to talk to him this morning," Adrian said with a snicker. That's it they have no right to talk about me like this. While Adrian's stupid friends asked Dimitri questions about me I walked up to their table. Lissa and Mia looked ashamed and scared while everybody else was trying to keep a straight face; they were not succeeding.

"Oh please don't stop on my account. Tell me what you were saying," I said in a cold voice. I hated it when people talked about me behind my back it was rude and disgraceful. None of them said anything and Dimitri looked ashamed. He better be ashamed.

"No? Nothing to add about me? Well then let's get one thing straight I refuse to have people talk about me like I'm an object so talk about something more interesting than my personal life got it?" I didn't wait for their answer as I turned around and walked back to my table to eat my breakfast.

Morning classes went by in a breeze and so did lunch, before I knew it I was in my last our: art. I liked art; it was a good way to get my feeling down on paper, but it wasn't something I did often because of my training. Sometimes if I can't sleep and I don't feel like going to the gym I draw in my sketch book. I sat in the corner of the room as usual, took my sketch book out, and continued the drawing I had sketched earlier. It was of the moon and the sun next to each other, balancing each other out; it represents good and evil in my mind. The teacher came up to me and told me I was doing good. I only nodded in response. I soon felt someone come up next to me.

"That's really good," said a man with a slight accent that I would know anywhere. I turned around to find Dimitri looking at my sketch book that was lying in my hands. I didn't know he like art. Of course you didn't I thought to myself he hasn't even been here for a full day yet. I nodded my thanks and hoped that he would go away, but he pulled a chair next to my desk and took out his sketch book. It was a drawing of a rose, and when I raised both my eyebrows, I still couldn't do one it was frustrating, he turned another shade of red.

"I… um," he turned the page to a blank one and began to sketch.

"It wasn't that bad," I told him turning my attention back to sun/moon; I still had to make the sun shade out the moon showing that day could conquer night. "Might need to shade the thorns in a little more though," I added and he looked at me with curiosity and delight. Great he was delighted that I was talking to him.

"Thanks," he said while rubbing charcoal on his new sheet, "how long have you done art?" he asked.

"Sammy taught me when I turned four, he got me a color pastel set for my birthday," wait why did I just tell him that? I never talked to anyone about Sammy. God, why did this man have to be so easy to talk to? I mentally cursed whoever was looking over this pathetic world.

"Sammy as in Samuel Hathaway? Your brother?" he asked but this time I only nodded, "I heard that he was going to make a great guardian, what happened to him?"

I snapped.

"That is none of your business," I growled as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and went to my room throwing my stuff down in the process. I lay down on my bed and growled at my pathetic life. Why was Dimitri so easy to talk to? Better yet why did I want to talk to him? I picked up a picture of me and Sammy in the gym with training clothes on; I sighed at the memory of taking that. It was two days before the attack and we had been training so that he could do well on the field experience that spring. I remember he was so excited to do the field experience; that's all he talked about during our summer at St. Vlad's.

"I wish you were here, Sammy," I told the picture as I laid and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rose, I wish Sammy was alive I almost regret killing him off at the beginning… <strong>

**Jk without Sammy dead there would be no plot. No plot= no story and I have a feeling that you guys wouldn't be too happy about that. So review and tell me what you thought about it and if you have any questions just review them to me. **

**Love to all of my wonderful readers**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapters three is full of drama and wait hold up pause. What was I saying? Was I going to tell you what chapter three was about? I thinked not, but here is chapter three I hope you like it as much as I do /:/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy characters only the epic Richelle Mead does and I am so jealous that she get Dimitri, did I just say that out loud?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**I wish you were here, Sammy," I told the picture as I laid and fell asleep.**_

**Dpov**

I was completely lost as I left the art classroom. One second Rose seems fine (even though she still had her walls up), and then the next she is pissed at me because I mentioned her brother. Something definitely happened at the attack two years ago and I wanted to find out what. I know that I had only known Rose for a day, but I felt attracted to her in a way that scared me.

Right now, though, I was practicing spirit with Adrian and Lissa while Mason, Christian, Eddie, and Mia were just sitting in the corner talking. I had mastered healing when I first started spirit along with dream walking but I was having trouble seeing auras like Adrian and Lissa.

"Concentrate Dimitri," Lissa told me, "focus on me." Easy for her to say she had gotten this right off the bat while I was still struggling with this. It seemed like each of us was struggling with one thing; with Adrian it was healing, with Lissa it was dream walking, and with me it was seeing people's auras. It frustrated the crap out of all of us. I let out a groan and flopped into the desks closes to me.

"My turn," Adrian said instantly after I slumped in the chair. He pulled out four plants in pots, all of them were dead, and started working on the first one which was ironically a rose that had shriveled up. I wonder if that's how Rose felt; just shriveled up.

"Do any of you know what happened to Rose's brother?" I asked them. They all looked at each other for a second before answering.

"Rumor has it that he left after the attack because he couldn't handle his first kills," Mason said.

"I heard that he went with Rose to become a blood whore, but still hasn't been caught yet," Eddie added.

"Does Rose have any monlija's?" that got everybody silent.

"Why are you so interested Dimitri?" Mia asked, but both Adrian and Lissa cracked up while the rest of us looked at them like they had gone crazy. Maybe the spirit darkness has finally gotten to them.

"Oh man, looks like my cousin is in love with the girl with mental walls," Adrian said between laughs while Lissa giggled.

"Your aura shows a lot of gold, which means love Dimitri. Do you love her," she asked half serious. Everyone looked at me before cracking up while I just scowled at all of them.

"Does it matter if I do?" I asked them and they all shut up. They all looked sheepish and scared for a second. What were they scared of?

"No, Dimitri, I think it's great maybe you could get her out of her bubble," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Alberta standing there with a look of hope in her eyes. She gave us all one more look before leaving, "if you hurt her, I will hurt you." She called back over her shoulder. Everyone was looking at me and the door with a shocked expression. After a few moments of silence they each gave me their full support and we went to the library.

"Why are we here?" Christian asked in a bored tone.

"Maybe they will have something hear about Rose's brother in the guardian files, idiot," Mia said. We all went to one of the computers and Adrian signed into our Aunts account by using her password, damn him for being her favorite nephew, and scrolled down to the novice files. We saw Rose's first.

"Click it," Eddie said and Adrian clicked it.

**Rosemarie Anne Hathaway**

**D.O.B: April 15, 1995 **(just random birthday)

**Parents: Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur**

**Academy: St. Vladimir's**

**Description: long brown hair and brown eyes. Is about five foot nine, and is very athletic**

**Monlija's: 15 monlija's and three battle stars**

**Status: Novice dhampir**

"Rose has 15 monlija's and three battle stars?" Eddie asked in awe. I was shocked and impressed, how did she get so many? Did she get those when she ran away? Oh, god too many questions.

"What about her brother?" said Lissa and Adrian clicked on her brother's profile?

**Samuel Alexander Hathaway**

**D.O.B: January 23 1993**

**Parents: Janine Hathaway and Able Mazur**

**Academy: St. Vladimir's **

**Description: short brown hair and brown eyes. Is about six foot five, and is top novice in his graduating class. **

**Monlija's: was to receive a battle star**

**Status: confidential **

That's weird why is his status blocked out? I had never seen a blacked out profile before. I took a look at everyone else and saw that they were all thinking the same thing. Suddenly a female moroi girl came up to us looking scared.

"Did you hear?" she asked hear what?

"Hear what?" I asked her.

"There was a strigoi attack at the Badica house five hours away from here," she babbled out before leaving the room, no more like running out of the room. She ran into none other than Rose and babbled something out to her. She kept her expression emotionless but I saw a brief flash of anger through her eyes before returning to her emotionless state.

"Turn it off," Lissa whisper yelled at Adrian as he shut down Samuel's profile on the computer and logged off. Rose looked at us questioningly before handing a book to the librarian. She was dressed in workout clothes so my guess was that she was going to the gym soon. She went to the back of the library before returning seconds later with another book. The librarian checked it out for her, and Rose left without glancing at us.

"What do you think it meant when it said 'was to receive a battle star'?" Adrian asked.

"Maybe it meant before he ran away?" Mia suggested, but I knew better than that something had happened at the attack something that made Rose run away. Did he run away? Why did she run away? To chase after him? But why-? Then it hit me; strigoi attacked, Sam ran away, Rose runs away soon after, and reappears two years later with a lot of monlija's. She always kept her hair in a ponytail where no one could see her neck, that's what Adrian had told me. One question was nagging at my mind.

Was Sam taken and used as a blood whore? That would make since on why Rose ran away; maybe she ran in hopes of finding him and bringing him home. That could be where all the blood whore rumors started. Why did she not show off her monlija's? I know if Mason or Eddie had some they wouldn't hesitate to show them off to everyone else. Was she ashamed by them? I excused myself from the others and went to the gym maybe she would talk to me. Probably not, but I really wanted to try. When I got to the gym I heard crying. I walked in and made sure to stay hidden, and what I saw surprised me. It was Rose she was sitting in the middle of the gym with a pillow and a blanket holding a picture. She laid down on the mat and I watched her cry herself to sleep.

I couldn't help it; I went over to her. Her hair was let down but she was sweaty as if she had just worked out. I pushed some of her hair behind her ear and saw, sure enough, 15 monlija's and three battle stars. Rose whimpered and I jumped back thinking that I had been caught, but I saw that she was crying in her sleep. I started to lightly sing a Russian lullaby that my mother had taught me, and she started to slowly calm down. I spent the rest of the night watching her sleep until sleep over came me. I fell asleep sitting next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>*tear* i fell so bad for rose right now. i suppose you all are wondering why she was in the gym. well if you review i will tell you in the next chapter! do you think i'm taking this story to fast? i'm thinking about making some major drama while they are at the ski resort... lol so tell me what you thought and what you think should happen at the ski resort! the sooner you review the sooner i shall update.<strong>

**just a little fun fact...**

**love to all**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love you guys so much! So a lot of people want to know what's going to happen when Rose wakes up to find Dimitri there, and you also want to know why she was in the gym with a pillow and blanket. Well I bring you the answers in chapter 4!**

**I'm going to be sending them to the ski lodge probably in the next chapter or so. Basically the Badica attack did happen but it was a bunch of random guardians that found them, and Rose is pissed because… oops you'll find out now so I am going to stop wasting your time and just give you the next chapter. That sounds good? Excellent. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy character but I do own Sammy who unfortunately is already dead *clears throat* lets continue shall we?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**I spent the rest of the night watching her sleep until sleep over came me. I fell asleep sitting next to her.**_

**Rpov**

Yesterday was the worst day ever; it was the anniversary of the day the strigoi attacked. Today it would be the day when Sammy sent me a letter telling me he was a strigoi. I still had that letter; it was in my room under my pillow. Today was a Saturday so I would be spending it at the gravestone I made Sammy since the academy was selfish enough to not give him on for whatever reason. I had made it near an old watch cabin for guardian that had been abandoned long ago. I made his grave near the spot we used to camp and go fishing. Today I was going to just sit there, have a picnic, and talk to Sammy maybe gets some advice about Dimitri. All I had to do was wake up.

I practically had to force my eyelids open because they were just so damn comfortable. I felt strong arms around me and for some reason I felt safe, but the only person whoever made me feel safe was Sammy. Was it possible that the past two years had been a dream? I shot out of my position hoping to see Sammy there cursing at me for waking him up, but I did not expect to see Dimitri there. His head was half on half off the pillow that I had been lying down on. What the heck was he doing here? I shook him and he fell of the mat with a small thud. You could barely hear it; I was pissed that he had slept with me. I looked down at myself; clothes check, guardian mask check, hair pulled back so that my neck was exposed check.

Wait. What? My neck was exposed? Crap, I didn't want anyone to know about my monlija's especially not him. Why, I don't know. I can't like someone I have to protect moroi not date them. People would just think that I'm still some blood whore, and while I put on my guardian mask I don't let it show that those rumors actually get to me.

Dimitri's eyes fluttered open in shock at the slight fall (only about two inches) and he cautiously looked around before his eyes settled on me. I saw brief fear flash through his eyes before it was replaced by confusion and love. Love? Not good, not good at all.

"Would you like to explain to me," I started; "why you are here right now?" he gave me a blank expression before realization dawned on his face.

"I came to talk to you but you were asleep on the floor whimpering, and i- "I cut him off.

"Thought you could just come in and save the day and I'd be grateful?" he looked at me again.

"No, that's not it. I don't know what came over me I was just trying to help." I know he meant well but I don't get involved like that. I sighed pushing my hands through my hair. "How did you get those monlija's?" he asked me curiosity dripping through his voice like rain on a window. I looked at him again almost pleadingly.

"Look, I don't talk about my monlija's okay? I just want to be left alone so that I can train and be the best guardian out there." I said seriously, but he wasn't going to give up yet. "I will show everyone that I'm not a blood whore," I mumbled to myself. I didn't think he heard me until I felt two strong arms wrap around me comfortingly.

"You're not I've only been here for a day and I can already tell that you did not run away to become a blood whore," he told me quietly. We just sat like that for a few minutes before I got up; I grabbed the pillow and blanket but before I could walk out of the room two arms grabbed mine and flipped me to face none other than Dimitri.

"What happened to make you run away?" great that was the one question that everyone asked. I had asked the queen to keep it confidential because it would ruin me to have everyone talking about Sammy as a blood whore.

"That," I said ripping my hands from his grip, "is none of your business," I got closer to him, "so why don't you and everyone else that's dying to know what happened stay out of my personal life." I don't know how I lost my control so easily; it was just so different with Dimitri. I feel like I could be myself and that was dangerous when it came to me. My emotions were everywhere at this point and I could tell that Dimitri was losing it too, but before I could turn around and leave I felt his lips crash onto mine.

It felt like the world had stopped at that moment. It was just me and him, kissing and kissing. He licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance and I couldn't help but oblige. Electricity crackled through me as our tongues started a waltz, until something hit me. I was kissing a moroi, a royal one, and it was Dimitri the new student. I could practically hear all the rumors now, and I couldn't let anyone get in my way of training. So with reluctance I pushed myself away from him, and he looked confused, shocked, and had a hint of desire in his eyes. What the hell had just happened? Without glancing him another look I picked up my stuff that I had dropped when he kissed me and scurried out the door. Before I called out, "Do not let this happen again," I said in a warning voice.

I dropped my stuff off at my room and ran for Sammy's grave and the second I reached it I broke down crying next to the stone that had taken me weeks to carve into. It read:

**Here lies Samuel, "Sammy," Hathaway**

**Loving brother and protector, greatest badass ever!**

**Born: January 23, 1993**

**Died: August 30, 2012**

The flowers I had left before had been gone to wilt and that made me even sadder.

"What am I going to do Sammy?"

**Dpov**

"What happened to make you run away?" I asked her gripping her shoulders, she was a little bit smaller than me but she looked more intimidating after I asked that.

"That," she said ripping her hands from my grip, "is none of your business," she got closer to me, "so why don't you and everyone else that's dying to know what happened stay out of my personal life." I don't know what made me do what I did next but I just wanted to do it so badly. I crashed my lips down to hers for a kiss. Boy, it was a lot more than a kiss; she hesitated before responding dropping her stuff on the ground and moving her hands to my hair. I licked her bottom lip asking, no more like begging, for entrance and she gave in almost immediately. Our tongues met in a waltz and I could feel electricity running through my body, and suddenly it was gone.

I looked up to see that Rose had pulled back; lips were red and wet and I wanted to kiss her again. Why had she pulled back? She looked at me with longing, shock, and confusion. Without looking at me again she picked up her stuff from the floor and began to walk out the gym I was about to follow her but she said, "Do not let this happen again." It sounded like a warning but I could hear confusion in her voice as she left.

I ran out the gym to see that she was already long gone. I punched the walls out of frustration a few times before gaining back a little bit of control I needed to go to breakfast. Half an hour later when I got there I looked for Rose but I didn't see her. I sat down at the table, where everyone was already seated, and sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Mason asked Lissa and Adrian was looking at me with confused looks. They were probably looking at my aura. I tilted my head down not wanting to answer, but when I felt the stares of everybody for a good five minutes I looked back up.

"I kissed her," I said my voice said with many emotions running through it. All their mouths dropped and just stared at me like I had three heads. "What?"

"You kissed her?" Christian asked me. I nodded.

"Wow, so where is she now?" Lissa asked looking around for Rose.

"She's right there," Adrian said pointing to the breakfast line. Sure enough Rose was there and she was putting food into some plastic bags. I wonder what she's doing. Sensing us looking at her she turned our way. The second her eyes landed on me she turned around and left the room with her food.

"What was that all about?" Mason and Eddie asked at the same time. I swear those boys could be twins.

"Her aura shows a lot of depression and confusion," Lissa said but Adrian was smiling so big it looked like his mouth could fall off his face.

"And," he said very excitedly, "her aura got really bright and turned gold when she looked at you."

"Gold means love right?" Mia asked Adrian and he nodded. So she did love me? Then why does she keep running away from me and everyone else?

"You should follow her, Dimitri," Christian said with a shove since he was sitting next to me. I wasn't so sure though, she liked to be left alone especially with what had happened an hour ago. On the other hand I really wanted to figure out what was wrong with Rose. I shook my head at them while Lissa and Mia looked disappointed that this wasn't turning into a love story.

"So about the Badica attack," Mason said, "did you hear that 'for our safety' that we are going to a ski lodge in Idaho?" we are? "We're going after school on Tuesday."

"We are?" Christian asked, "Why there?"

"They think that it will be better for the safety and for the welfare of the students," Mason said in a pretty good Kirova impression. We all laughed, but I couldn't help my thoughts as they drifted toward Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go chapter four! The next chapter is when they go to the ski lodge and they see Rose skiing. Do you think Dimitri should be more persistant? I don't really know if I am going to do this yet, but should I have some of them get kidnapped by Isaiah and Elena then Rose dies protecting them? I need to know when Rose should die. Don't worry Dimitri is going to bring her back…<strong>

**Love to all **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank all of you so much for your ideas I now know how:**

**Rose is going to die**

**When she is going to die**

**How long Dimitri will be persistent (always duh!)**

**I can't believe this story is this well liked it really is a dream come true and only you guys made that possible so thanks again!**

**Also I would like to tell all of you that Julia from Brazil and Lena 1997 gave me the idea of how Rose dies so I would like to give them some credit as well ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy characters only the plot (as always) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**We all laughed, but I couldn't help my thoughts as they drifted toward Rose.**_

**Dpov**

Wow a ski trip; that should be fun I guess. I had never been skiing before, and to be honest it scared the crap out of me. That's why I am walking around campus randomly in two inches of snow with a slight wind so my duster is flying around a little bit. After breakfast everyone told me to go find Rose and I actually tried I looked in her room, the gym, the library, and the rest of campus. She wasn't there.

I noticed a little trail that led into the woods; I knew the wards lasted for a few miles away from here so what would be the harm in walking on the trail. I could tell that it had been used recently because there were footprints in the snow. Wow Dimitri, I thought to myself, now you're turning into a CSI how awesome is that? Not. I followed the footprints until they disappeared behind a cabin. I had heard of these; they were watch areas that guardians used to use before we got the wards. I walked in and saw that it hadn't been used in years; there was dust everywhere making me coughs. I heard a noise from outside. When I went to investigate I saw that the snow made it look like someone had been sitting there for a while and had recently moved.

I saw something that caught my eye. It was a large stone by where the person was sitting I brushed off the snow that covered the surface and what I saw shocked me. It was a grave stone and it said:

**Here lies Samuel, "Sammy," Hathaway**

**Loving brother and protector, greatest badass ever!**

**Born: January 23, 1993**

**Died: August 30, 2012**

Samuel had died? He was dead? What the heck is going on here? I heard a shuffle from behind one of the trees and immediately got into a running stance; if it was a strigoi I would have to run. I am afraid that spirit wasn't really the best offensive weapon unlike Christian and Mia who could use fire and water. I waited for a few minutes but no one came out. I started speed walking back to the academy. I still couldn't believe that I had found a gravestone for Samuel Hathaway. I don't know if he's dead or not, but right now I need answers so I didn't stop speed walking until I was outside of Alberta's office. I knocked rather loudly before hearing a "enter" from inside.

When I walked in I saw Rose sitting there looking emotionless as usual.

"Thank you Rose, we will take this into consideration, but it will be very unlikely," Alberta said in a solemn voice as if she regretted not allowing something. Rose gave a look of determination before exciting the room giving me an awkward glance before she left. I could tell that she was still frustrated over the kiss, and the gravestone meant something but I just didn't know what yet.

"Hey can we talk later?" I asked her.

"About…" she said I could tell that she really didn't want to talk.

"I just want to talk," I told her, and that was the truth I wanted to find out what was wrong and help Rose. She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and walking off. Yes, score one for the Russian. I turned back to Alberta who had a look of hope in her eyes. I sat down in the chair away from the desk before she spoke.

"Lord Ivashkov is there something I could do for you?" she asked. If I was talking to Rose late I don't really know if I should talk to Alberta yet.

"I just had a question about the ski trip on Tuesday," I lied smoothly. "I was wondering if there would be lessons there, I have never skied before," okay so some of that was the truth.

"You could ask Rose for lessons; she and Sam were the kings of the slopes when we went a few years back while everyone else was gone," she said Sam's name with a hint of sadness. I bet she knew what happened to Sam but I really wanted Rose to tell me. I thanked her and left the office; I looked at the clock and saw that I had missed lunch so I walked over to Rose's room. I knocked hesitantly before she opened the door after the first knock. Her mask faltered a little bit and she gave a slight smile for one second before it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Would now classify as later?" I asked her hopefully. She nodded and let me into her room. I was in awe by how organized her room was; it was also very plain unlike most girls' rooms that had all of the posters and pictures. There was only one picture on the nightstand by the bed. It was of two people in work-out clothes; one of them I recognized as Rose and she had the biggest smile on her face ever, the other guy looked a lot like Rose but looked a year or two older. It was Samuel Hathaway and he too had a gigantic smile on his face while half hugging his sister while messing up her hair. It was a really good picture and Rose looked beautiful when she smiled; I wonder if I will ever get to see her smile in person.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked hiding emotion in her voice.

"I just thought we could get to know each other?" I meant it as a statement but it came out as a question. She raised both her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh, when she looked at me again her expression was filled with humiliation and a tad bit of humor laced in.

"It's not funny," she mumbled.

"It's hilarious I could teach you if you want," I told her she looked at me cautiously before nodding, "but only if you teach me how to ski on the trip on Tuesday. Alberta told me that you and your brother are gods on the ski lift. She mumbled something under her breath all I heard was, "he was a god," I wonder if he did die.

"So, what are your hobbies?" I asked her hoping to get more information I sat down on her bed and motioned her to sit by me. She looked hesitant for a moment before coming and sitting down next to me.

"I train," she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's it?" I thought she liked art and skiing. She nodded at me still looking a little bit uncomfortable.

"So since you're always nagging at me about my family I guess I want to know what yours is like," she told me sitting her back on the bedpost.

"I have three sisters; Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria and a little nephew named Paul. My mother and grandmother live with us as well," I told her it was so easy to talk to her about the simplest things.

"Your father?" I could tell she was curious. I scowled thinking of the bastard.

"Gone he was abusive to my mom so I kicked him out when I was 13," I told her. Her eyes gleamed with pride and happiness. It was amazing to see this even if she did still have a scrap of a guardian mask on.

"By kicked him out, you mean beat him to a bloody pulp and then he left out of fear," she asked. I nodded and she burst out laughing. Her expression didn't do her justice in the picture; it was absolutely beautiful sounding like a summer breeze that makes you want to melt. I felt another urge to kiss her again but I restrained myself because I knew that she would kick me out and then it would be harder to get answers from her. I couldn't help but smile at her laugh, like I said it was just so graceful rolling off her tongue.

"What about your family?" I asked her she looked down sheepishly, "come on," I bugged her giving her a slight punch on the shoulder I knew it wouldn't hurt her, but it was worth it to see her smile. She seemed so carefree right now, there was no training to be better or the urge to prove your worth, just hanging out with a friend talking.

"Not much to tell really," she began looking sad I just wanted to hug her and take away her pain, "parents gave up me and Sammy when I was barely one, dropped us off here at the academy, and I've only seen pictures of them." That was a really depressing childhood, not growing up without your family, even if I hadn't had my dad I still had my mom, sisters, and grandmother.

"At least you had Sam," I pointed out, and her smile faded and pure depression, anger, and sadness drowned all of her previous happiness. "Are you okay?" I asked putting my arm around her pulling her close to me she rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't normally get so emotional," she said while she tried to pull out of my arms. Tried being the key word because I just tightened my grip on her holding her there in my arms.

"There is nothing to apologize for Roza," I told her she looked at me questioningly when I said 'Roza'. "Your name in Russian," I quickly explained she gave a small smile before it returned to her guardian mask. "It's completely normal to get emotional." She looked doubtful.

"I just can't afford to think like that," she said solemnly as she tried to pull out of my arms again; she still didn't succeed. "Please," she said looking up at me, "just leave it alone." Without thinking I tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. It was so much like the one in the gym this morning; just pure bliss. I felt my world slip away while I kissed her. After a few minutes we both pulled back for air and I laid us down on her bed. She groaned as she laid her head down on my chest; she looked like a goddess when she did that and I loved the way she fit in my arms almost as if she completed my own being.

"What?" I asked she looked at me and I could see she was fighting a battle on what to do. She slowly got up and sat down in the armchair by her desk. She raked her hands through her hair.

"I can't afford to be in relationships, I'm sorry," she said sadly and I felt my world crush down on me.

"Why?" I asked her almost begging her to see what I saw.

"I just can't the only other relationship I've ever had before was with my brother and he-," suddenly there was a knock on the door. Perfect I thought bitterly to myself as Rose went to open it. Behind it was a woman, short, with red hair and green eyes. She had a guardian mask on but it wasn't nearly as good as Rose's. Rose's next words my world spin.

"Hello Janine," I found myself staring at the great Janine Hathaway, Guardian Hathaway, but most importantly. This woman was Rose Hathaway's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but quote the Hunger Games… it was just so tempting so I gave in…<strong>

**So what do you thinks going to happen now that Dimitri knows a little bit more about dear old Sammy? What is Janine doing here? How long should I wait until Rose dies? Why am I asking you guys pointless questions? **

**All will be revealed if, and only if, you review…**

**So how's life?**

**Love to all**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys if I'm late testing started at school and so did the block schedule which means no computers for me :'( and that's where I get most of my typing done…**

**Moving on to more happy subjects I would like to thank each and every one of you guys for all of your fantastic reviews and I have one thing to say I WILL NEVER KILL MASON OFF I was so depressed when he died in the book I started crying and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy (they're not wrong you know) but still…**

**Have any of you read "Fault" by lilianrosemarie? It's really good and I definitely recommend it! Now one with the story of "awesomeness"…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will *tear*, own the vampire academy characters unless the wonderful Richelle Mead decides to give me possession… now back to reality!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**Hello Janine," I found myself staring at the great Janine Hathaway, Guardian Hathaway, but most importantly. This woman was Rose Hathaway's mother. **_

**Rpov**

Why did my life have to be so messed up? I never asked to fall in love; I don't know if I wanted love yet. Ugh, this was all so frustrating for me and also for Dimitri. I just wish that he would give up and date another moroi girl so that I can focus on training. No one knew what I really was going to do at the ski lodge. I had talked to Alberta about it earlier today, but she just wouldn't listen. Why wasn't luck on my side? I curse whoever rules the world.

"I just can't the only other relationship I've ever had before was with my brother and he-," suddenly there was a knock on the door. Thank god, I can't believe I almost cracked like that. I'll never understand what this man does to me. When I opened the door to say that I wasn't surprised would be a lie. There in her guardian attar was my mother. I was happy to see that I was about a foot taller than her (**can you honestly see that mental image? I can't I always imagine Janine as 6 foot 1)**.

"Hello Janine," I told her I felt Dimitri's sharp intake of breath and I knew that he recognized my mother. She frowned at the way I used her name and didn't call her "mom" or "mother". What did she expect that I would run into her arms screaming "MOMMY"? Honestly if she thought that she had another thing coming.

"There is no need for formalities Rosemarie," she said barging into my room, well then, this woman was seriously asking for a good for nothing beat down. She noticed Dimitri on my bed and I saw disappointment flash through her features before her guardian masks was put back on. I took pride in knowing that mine was far better than anyone else's.

"Um…," Dimitri said awkwardly, "I should probably go now I'll see you later Rose?" I doubt it I thought to myself; instead I just nodded. He left in a hurry while Janine looked at me with disapproving features.

"I see the rumors are true then?" I almost lost it; almost. It was one thing to barge into my life after not knowing them but then she refers to me as a blood whore? Now that was just over the line. I had a hard time keeping my guardian mask on after that, but somehow I managed.

"The rumors are most certainly not true, Dimitri is…," oh god what do I call Dimitri? "Dimitri is a close acquaintance of mine." I told her she really didn't need any other explanation. She looked at me a little sheepishly. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked her after several minutes of silence. She looked a little offended by this.

"A mother cannot visit her daughter?"

"You never visited me or my brother in the past 17 years. So why should I believe you're starting now," I stated with a blank expression. She suddenly looked very angry.

"Your brother," she spat the name like poison, "left to become a blood whore and dragged you with him. He is no son of mine," she growled.

OH MY GOD SHE DID NOT JUST OFFEND SAMMY LIKE THAT. WHAT RIGHT DOES SHE HAVE TO SAY THOSE THINGS?

Oh my god I am totally losing it. I completely lost it after that moment and I lashed out at her by punching her face, kicking her in the ribs, and gripping her hair between my hands and threw her across the room. The look of shock and surprise on her face was priceless as she gripped her hair and eye trying to block out the pain, I really hope she was unsuccessful.

"Let's get one thing straight, Janine," I growled at her she looked a little bit scared, "Sammy was half the guardian you'll ever be; he gave up his life to protect and you come here and dare call him a blood whore? You have no right to me or to Sammy. Hell you don't even know us, I didn't even know I had a mother until someone asked me if I was your kid. So you know what FUCK OFF and leave me alone; it was better when I didn't know you!" the whole time I was yelling at her I had picked her up by her hair again and literally threw her out of my room. She looked scared of me, perfect, I thought to myself.

"And I know that you're only here because your charge is here I saw him this morning before breakfast so don't even bother," I told her and slammed my door shut. I heard some scrambling from outside the door before it went silent again. I grunted in satisfaction as I took my book out that I got from the library. Ahhh chapter seven…

**Dpov**

Well I almost got something out of Rose, but not quite. This was getting really frustrating I started to rub my forehead with my finger tips hoping that something would make sense. Unfortunately nothing made since.

"COUSIN!" someone screamed into my face, I jumped out to open the door of my dorm room and when I did Adrian strolled in much like Janine had with someone following them from behind. It was my uncle: Nathan Ivashkov.

"Hello uncle," I greeted him formally. He and I weren't exactly on the best terms but we still treated each other like family. He gave me a smile before hugging me.

"How do you like it here?" he asked his tone slightly curious. I was about to answer before Adrian interrupted.

"He's in LOVE," emphasizing the word love. My uncle raised an eyebrow before smiling as I paled a little bit.

"ADRIAN!" I screamed at him while Adrian was laughing on the floor. Uncle was too busy smiling to interrupt.

"That is wonderful news, so when do I get to meet her," he asked and that only made Adrian laugh harder, I was so going to kill him after this.

"Um… well," I stuttered but, yet again, Adrian interrupted me.

"I don't think you'll be meeting her anytime soon father," he checked out.

"And why is that," he asked raising an eyebrow. I was about to answer before there was a knock at the door, only this time I was thankful for the interruption. Or at least I was until I saw who was behind the door. It was Janine, and she looked like she had been fighting strigoi. In other words she looked awful; she had a huge black eye, her hair looked a little tattered, and she winced when she shifted her stomach. I really wondered what had happened after I left. What was she doing here?

"Guardian Hathaway," my uncle greeted her, "What the heck happened to you?" she looked down sheepishly before going to stand by the wall looking for threats. Adrian eyes her wearily before turning back to me.

"So how did your talk go?" he asked winking at me while uncle still looked confused.

"He talked with his imaginary girlfriend today," Adrian explained. Janine and I both tensed when he said this. Now I am seriously going to kill him.

"Yes, please I want all the details for your mother," uncle said while plopping down next to Adrian looking curious and I saw Janine step out. Good I thought to myself. "Who's the lucky moroi?" he asked.

"She's not a moroi," I told him and he looked at me confused, "she is a dhampir here at the academy."

"Why would you want to date a dhampir," he said with a little bit of disgust. Thankfully Adrian decided then and there to change the conversation and this time I was thankful for the interruption. After uncle left Adrian faced me curiously.

"Okay so what happened? Your aura is all over the place," he told me with slight concern. I replayed the conversation with Rose to him. "It sounds to me that she's hiding something and it has to do with her brother." Adrian said, "Do you think he's alive and she's just stressed trying to find him?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"When I was walking near some of the old watch cabins I found a gravestone," I told him.

"A gravestone?"

"It said 'Here lays Samuel Hathaway'," I told him and his features adjusted into something I couldn't read. "I think there is more to the attack on the academy two years ago than people are telling," I told him. He nodded and started to leave.

"I'm going to make some calls, see if you can get lover girl to talk," he said and exited out the door. I groaned and flopped down onto my bed. Why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh are they getting closer to the truth? i thinked not! maybe... hehehe i'm so evil :D so whats new with you guys? do you think i took it to hard on Janine? how much longer until Dimitri should find out the truth about Sammy? easy way to find out review so that i get the encouragement to continue this story!<strong>

**Lets see i don't think i'm forgetting anything so i hoped you like it! review por favor**

**love to all**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow that's a lot of reviews… I love it thank you guys so much for all of that! For your reward: ANOTHER CHAPTER! A lot of you have said that Rose didn't go hard on Janine at all and I totally agree with you guys, Rose is such a softy. Well I created some Dimitri and Rose fluff in this chapter but things will get messy soon so you'll have to read and review to see what happens next on Rose's wonderful yet weird adventure!**

**Olivia Williams: I know right! How could Janine not know that her own son was turned strigoi against his will? That just shows how awful she is as a parent. And for those of you who were wondering Janine is Nathan's guardian. We all caught up? Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy character or the epic Russian God**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**I'm going to make some calls, see if you can get lover girl to talk," he said and exited out the door. I groaned and flopped down onto my bed. Why did life have to be so complicated?**_

**Dpov**

It was now Tuesday and all of the students were gathered in the commons starting to board the jet planes. It was really hard because everyone wanted to be put with their friends and threw fits when they were separated. Finally the guardians got a mega horn and began screaming at the students.

"Alright," Stan said, "for the rest of the students we are dividing by classes, eight hour math on plane 3!" Damn all my friends but me had math eight hour; they all gave me sympathetic glances before boarding their plane. "Eight hour science and history also board plane 3!" Stan called. He started calling out for plane four and I saw the plane that held all of my friends starting to move to the runway to liftoff. I sighed this was going to be a boring six hour flight without my friends. Student started to board other planes until there was only one plane left.

"Eight hour art you will be on the final plane," I got on the plane and sat down in the back seat and started to gaze out the window. I felt someone get into the seats on the aisle next to me and I turned to see Rose sitting down and pulling out her sketchpad. I don't think she noticed me yet, but I just stared at her.

"Didn't I already lecture you on staring at people when they aren't looking?" she asked without looking at me. Her guardian mask was firmly on but I think I could see a faint smile on her beautiful lips.

"Technically you were looking at me considering you saw me looking at you," she smirked and looked back at the rest of our class who were all at the front since we were the only class on the plane. Looking back at me Rose looked me in the eyes and smirked some more.

"Touché," she said turning back to her drawing. I saw that she still working on her sun/moon drawing that she was working on last Friday. It was still as beautiful as the last time I saw it only a little more shaded in and more detailed.

"That's still beautiful Roza," oh crap did I just call her Roza I know that it was her name in Russian, but she wouldn't know that. She raised both her eyebrows making me chuckle again, and she looked down a slight red coming into her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said, "but what's a 'Roza'?" she asked.

"Your name in Russian,"

"Oh, um… thanks? So how's your Rose drawing?" she asked me a slight smirk on her emotionless face now it was my turn to blush.

"Um… well," she sighed and got up to sit down next to me, took my bag on her lap, and somehow found my sketchbook. She took it out and flipped through it until she found the rose drawing. She studied it closely before she went back to her seat, grabbed something, and sat back down next to me. She took her charcoal out and handed me a piece before returning back to her drawing. I was surprised that she was sitting next to me and talking to me.

"You know I don't get you," I told her taking the charcoal and starting to shade in the thorns like she had told me to do in class the other day.

"What do you mean?" she asked not taking her eyes off her paper sounding quite curious.

"Well one minute you ignore me and then the next minute you act all friendly and then just like before you ignore me again, I just don't get it," she stopped drawing and looked at me so I stopped drawing to meet her eyes. She sighed before putting her head into her hands.

"Life has been hard for these past few months I'm sorry," she told me quietly before gathering her things and started to get up. I grabbed her wrist and she turned around to look at me a little shocked that I had stopped her.

"See you're doing it again; ignoring me after you get all friendly please talk to me," I told her pleadingly I no longer wanted her to talk to me I needed her to talk to me. Pretty badly, she sighed and sat back down. "Please," I begged her again.

"I just met you," she said softly.

"I understand, but I really want to help you and I can't do that if you don't talk to me," I told her while meeting her eyes. She looked sad and I faintly saw something black around her. Wait did I just see an aura; I squinted slightly and tried to focus and the blackness it was as dark as Adrian said and then some. I faintly saw someone waving their hand in front of my face.

"Dimitri? Come back to the world of the living comrade," I raised an eyebrow at the word 'comrade'. "What? You can give me a nickname and I can't give you one?" I slightly chuckled.

"But why comrade?" I asked her she looked at me again before giving me a full rare smile. I smiled at her smile it was just so nice to see her smiling face instead of a guardian mask.

"Well you're Russian… need I go on?" she said and I couldn't help it; I laughed out loud. She gave me another smile that I felt myself melt into. For the next hour or so we talked about our lives, she learned about my siblings and about my time at the academy. I learned about her time at St. Vlad's before me; from the stories she told me she spent a lot of time with her brother, Sam. She smiled the entire time talking about her brother, and I noticed that if you didn't bug her about her life she would actually open up to you.

"And that's how we fell asleep in the gym a few years ago," she told me and I laughed at the story.

"You guys sure did do a lot together," I said, "Did you ever spend a waking moment away from him?" I immediately regretted asking her the second her face fell. "I'm sorry," I immediately apologized, "we don't have to talk about that-." She held up her hand to silence me.

"It's okay I just," she starred off into space looking out the window, "it just feels so different without him here, you know? He was the only person I ever let into my life." She stifled a yawn and I looked at her.

"Exactly how much sleep did you get last night," she looked down and smiled at me.

"The better question is, comrade, how long was I training last night?" I laughed at her comparison before she yawned once again. She leaned her head down on my shoulder, but then seem to realize what she was doing and started to get back up. "Sorry," she said, this time I held my hand out to stop her.

"You apologize too much," I told her as I beckoned her back to my shoulder, "I really don't have a problem with you sleeping on my shoulder." She nodded and leaned her head back onto my shoulder as I went to my rose drawing shading in the petals carefully. I heard a light snore beside me and turned to see that Rose was sleeping soundlessly on my shoulder. So I put my charcoal drawing away and lifted up the table back to its original place; I carefully moved Rose so that her head was on my lap and she snuggled into it completely comforted. I started to read one of my western novels that I had brought along, but by the time I got to the sixth chapter I started to feel movement on my lap. I looked down and saw that silent tears were streaming down Rose's face as she scrunched up her face.

"I'm sorry Sammy," she said mutely, "I am so, so sorry." Her twists and turns started to get more violent as I began to shake her awake.

"Rose?" I tried. "Roza wake up," I whispered into her ear trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Her thrusts became slower as her eyes popped open until I was starting into the beautiful brown orbs that I had come to love that had tears built up into them. I held her in an embrace as the flight attendant announced that we would be landing in half an hour.

Rose grabbed a pocket mirror from her bag and began to treat her red teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently she seemed to be mad by this.

"I am fine okay, why does everybody always ask me that? You, Alberta, Stan, and the other guardians always act like I'm going to break; we'll I'm not okay I just want to live my life as a normal dhampir who trains and receives a charge after graduation. I did not ask for all of this bull crap to happen but that doesn't mean I am going to lose it," she whispered/yelled at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Okay," she seemed shocked and slightly grateful at my answer, "I get it I never wanted to talk after I found out my father beat the crap out of my mother. Yes I don't know what your situation is, and I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I understand to feel like being treated like I'm glass; every time at school the teachers would all be weary of me thinking I would turn into my father," I was also whisper/yelling the last part to her.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded sadly.

"They thought I was going to turn into a monster like him and abuse my girlfriends so my girlfriend dumped me and no girl had come near me since," I told her in a monotone. I could feel tears build up in my own eyes until I felt Rose wrap her arms around me.

"You will never turn into someone like your father," she said not gently but still comfortingly, "I have only known you for less than a week and yet you know all these things about me and make me feel like I can open up to you, and that scares me Dimitri, no one had ever been able to read me like you can and it scares me." I was shocked, Rose was scared. She was scared because I could talk to her. Make her open up.

I slowly returned her embrace and that's how we sat until we landed; wrapped into each other's arms like are lives depended on it. When we landed Rose grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulders.

"You still going to teach me to ski?" I asked her, "cause I really have no idea how." She smiled at me before nodding and getting off the plane. I smiled as I followed her but as soon as we got off the plane everyone was rushed inside the lodge to be taken to our rooms and to unpack our things. I was sharing a room with Adrian while Eddie and Mason had the room next door to us. Christian had a room by himself because nobody wanted to share with a 'strigoi wannabe'. Lissa and Mia also shared a room on the girl's side of the lodge dorms. I didn't know where Roza was staying, but I'm sure I could easily find out.

"You ready to hit the slopes, cuz?" Adrian asked me as he put his boots on. I only nodded and prayed to God or whoever that Roza would be at the slopes to so that she could teach me. I really didn't want to get a broken leg on the first day of the trip. When we got out there I searched for Roza but didn't see her, we got onto the ski lift and met everyone else at the top of the mountain.

"Break a leg, cousin," Adrian said as he and the rest of the group glided down the pretty steep track. I growled at his comment considering that was exactly what I was trying to avoid. Damn where was Roza when I needed her. I swear I was going to hurt Adrian when I somehow got down the mountain.

"Need help Comrade?"

* * *

><p><strong>Horary Rose and Dimitri fluff! Isn't that great? They are falling for each other and I believe they are falling very hard. Hope it continues? Then review or I will make sure Dimitri is too late and Rose dies because of the strigoi. Yes it is blackmail, but I am one hundred percent serious so I want those review or I shall make it happen<strong>

**Love to all (now isn't that ironic)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry about not updating in a while, but i have been a little busy I tell you guys all the boring details through pming if you want to because I think all of you have been looking forward to this… **

**I also have written out how Rose dies and Dimitri's point of view for it so that's coming up soon!**

**Can't really think of anything else to say, so HAPPY EASTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire academy characters :'(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**Need help Comrade?"**_

**Dpov**

I turned around abruptly and nearly fell in the process. There was Rose with her guardian mask firmly in place with a little bit of amusement mixed into her features. She looked absolutely stunning in her black skiing clothes, it made her brown eyes pop. Her skis were green with what looked like green and blue patterns on them that I couldn't see.

"Help would be appreciated," I told her as she skied closer to me..

"It's easy," she told me, "use your poles to build up strength and speed then shift your feet to the left or right to turn."

"You make it sound like baking bread," I told her as I remembered my mother teaching me how to cook bread when I was littler, before I went to St. Basils. She gave me a look of slight confusion.

"I under no circumstances can cook, comrade," she told me.

"So you can ski, paint, and fight like a goddess but you can't cook?" she nodded and then added a smirk to her face as she tore off down the hill at a lighting fast pace. I groaned in frustration. I slowly started using my poles to gain speed and momentum like Roza had shown me a few seconds ago, then when I started going down the hill the speed started growing. At first I was scared, but after going down the hill for a few minutes at a slow pace I began to turn to the left and right.

When I was about halfway down the hill I saw Rose waiting a semi-flat area. She gave me a small smile before her guardian mask went back up.

"I see you made it down here," she told me in a slight mocking tone. I smirked at her.

"It appears so," I responded with the same sarcastic remark. She smirked at me before taking off the hill again. This time I followed her, or at least I tried to follow. I could tell that she was taking it slow at the moment for me, so I tried to speed to catch her.

"They didn't call us 'gods' on the slopes for nothing," she told me as she went over the edge and did a flip before land firmly ahead of me again. Then she jumped up and did a 360 before making a sharp turn to the left almost falling but just ended up splashing me with a fresh coat of snow. Making me fall down in the process; I stumbled for a few seconds before I came to a stop were I was lying down on my back. She came up to me and smirked evilly.

"What the heck was that," I growled at her causing her smirk to grow.

"Don't play the game unless you can't fall," she said to me before starting back down the hill again. This time I lost her completely no matter how fast I went I don't think I was going to catch up.

When I finally reached the bottom I was breathless, I saw all my friends waiting for me down there and quickly waved me over.

"What took you so long?" Mason asked.

"Hey guys lighten up, that was Dimitri's first time skiing," Adrian said and all of their eyes widened. Adrian burst into laughter.

"You told us that Dimitri was like a pro skier," Mia told him and my eyes widened. I most certainly was not a professional skier, I wouldn't even classify myself as a beginner. Lissa turned on me.

"So how did you ski down?" she asked with a little bit of an accusing in her voice.

"I found an excellent teacher," I told them. I was happy when they left it at that and didn't ask me who had taught me to ski.

"So the Royal's dinner is in two days and we all have to bring guests. It's pretty obvious that I am taking Christian, but who are you two taking?" Lissa asked Adrian and I. Adrian shrugged as I was deep in thought. I wonder if Rose would come with me if I asked her.

"So, what's for lunch?" Eddie asked breaking an eerie silence. We all laughed and headed for the cafeteria. I got just a plain sandwich with chips and a drink while the others went for a little more expensive choice like chicken Alfredo or lobster. I tried to bargain them to a few things but they wouldn't budge. Their excuse: that they weren't going to get this food back at the academy and that they were savoring the moment. More like savoring the butter I thought to myself as I bit down into my sandwich.

Suddenly a guardian came running into the room doing a roll call. Everybody in the room, especially the royal's, got very suspicious when they ended.

"What is the meaning of this?" one asked. The guardian sighed.

"There was another attack along the northern gates, two of the bodies were torn to shreds so we are trying to identify them, sir," the guardian said in a monotone voice before leaving quickly. Everyone was silent before talking started quickly about what had happened.

"Oh my god," Mia cried while we all looked at her confusingly, "we were down by the north gates half an hour ago," she explained. We all froze; we could've easily been in that attack or killed. Adrian's phone started ringing and he answered it and talked in such a fast pace I couldn't keep.

"That was my dad," he told us, "he wanted to make sure we were all okay. He also told me that there had been six moroi dead, five dhampirs killed, and ten wounded." Then another thought dawned on me; Rose had also been down by the north gates with us as well. After excusing myself, I used the excuse that I should call my mother and tell her I was okay, left to go find a guardian I bombarded the poor guy with so many questions until I got the message that all the injured from the attack were at the lodge's infirmary.

I got their praying that Rose wasn't dead. Or at least she was in her room or something.

"Can I help you?" the nurse on duty asked me.

"I am looking for Rosemarie Hathaway?" I meant it as a statement but it came out as a question. She looked something up on her computer.

"The one injured in the attack? Room 136 at the end of the hall." I thanked her and quickly made my way down the hall until I came up to room 136. In the room I saw Rose unconscious on the bed with a doctor looking over her. Her arm was in a sling and she had a bandage on her forehead.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked. I shook my head.

"I am a close friend of Rose's," I told her and she studied me before nodding. "How is she?" I asked with concern I really hoped that she was okay.

"Broken arm and a nasty head injury by being thrown in a," she stopped to look at her notes, "by being hit by one of her skis." I shuddered at the thought of someone hitting her with her own skis, that was just beyond cruel. The doctor left and I sat down in one of the chairs pulling it close to Rose's bed. I put her hand in mine and sent some of my magic into her. I felt her bones snap back into place so I took the sling off her arm. Next I moved my hand to her head and removed the bandage. Just looking at it made I want to throw up, but I was luckily able to keep it down as I sent magic through me into her. The cut started to heal until it was fully closed. The doctor came back in looking quite startled at her fast recover but after I explained it to her she told me that the guardians wanted to talk to Rose after she woke up then she could leave.

She woke up a few hours after the doctor left; Rose looked quite frantic when she fist woke up. Her eyes searched for any danger I was highly impressed by her loyalty and devotion to her work.

"It's okay Roza," I told her gently trying not to startle her, "you're in the infirmary." She groaned. "What's wrong?" I was afraid that she was hurt still.

"I got taken down by a stupid ski, I can hear the praise now," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"You also killed three strigoi in the process," said a voice from the hallway. I turned and saw Alberta standing in the doorway; she looked pleased and relieved. Wait, back up. Rose killed three strigoi? Damn this girl really was a goddess. "Nice hiding place by the way, I never would have guessed that you had a stake hooked into your ski," Alberta said walking into the room. I felt pride for Roza; she was so smart and always thought these things out. **(shocker right?)** "How are you feeling?" she asked sounding a little concerned.

"I'm fine Dimitri healed me," she told Alberta with a small smile at me. "Thank you," she added I just shrugged like it was no big deal. "I mean it, I would have been out of practice for a while," I chuckled at her and lightly punched her shoulder.

"The world would come to an end," I joked and she actually laughed at my joke. I saw Alberta smile widely before chuckling.

"The monlija ceremony is tomorrow Rose at seven o'clock okay?" Alberta told her while she started to get up. Rose smiled evilly and put her hands together like she was plotting something.

"Yes, I need to add to my collection," she said and Alberta full out laughed before turning to me.

"Can I speak to you for a second Dimitri," I nodded and followed her out the door while the doctor came in to inspect Rose since she was awake. I heard Rose groan from the inside as the doctor asked a bunch of stupid questions. The second we walked out Alberta bombarded me with questions.

"How did you make her open up? I haven't seen Rose like this since before the attack," she told me with happiness surrounding her features.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, Rose seemed perfectly normal now.

"Rose and Sam always made sarcastic remarks and plan perfect revenge plans that never got them in trouble because there was no evidence that they did it. When she came back a few months ago she never did any of those things just shut her out from the world, and you are bringing her back. How?" I had to think about her question before I answered and something she said earlier had caught my attention.

"_I have only known you for less than a week and yet you know all these things about me and make me feel like I can open up to you, and that scares me Dimitri, no one had ever been able to read me like you can and it scares me."_

Did I really make her feel that way? I did feel like I could read her like an open books and she seemed able to do the same. Adrian and Lissa both say that we have gold in our auras whenever we are near each other. Gold meant love, did I love her?

"I just feel like I've known her forever," I told Alberta, "she's like an open book to me." The thing she did next surprised me; the great Alberta Petrov gave me a hug.

"Well I know you love her, and let me tell you something. If you ever hurt her, moroi or not, I will hunt you down clear?" she said softly into my ear so no one else could hear. I nodded and gulped. "Now I suggest that Rose get some sleep, the attack must have made her tired." And with that she left. Leaving me alone in the hallway, so I went back into the room that Rose was in.

"Well I guess you can leave," the doctor said and Rose shot out from the bed and ran out of the room. I met her down in the lobby.

"Alberta said you should get some sleep," I told her and one queue Rose yawned I chuckled. She led us back to the girls' dorms and up to the second floor. She opened the door without inserting a key in it and immediately flopped down onto the bed.

"Would like me to introduce you to my friends at dinner?" I asked her and she shot out of the bed. Her eyes filled with shock and uneasiness. "It's okay if you don't want to, but I just thought that this trip will be extremely boring if you spend it alone." She hesitated before slightly nodding. I walked over to her bed and put my arms around her. "You won't lose anyone Roza," I told her kissing her forehead. "I promise," dangerous words I didn't know if my friends would approve of her, but I had to try.

"Okay," she said still sounding slightly uneasy. I kissed her again on her forehead before telling her to get some sleep and leaving with a smile of victory on my face.

**Rpov**

Crap what had I just gotten myself into? I can't make relationships, not when I am so close to graduating. Maybe this could be a good thing? I don't know anymore, I pulled out the note from Sammy and read it a few times before I put it under my pillow and plopping down to fall asleep, but my hand caught something. When I tugged at it I noticed that it was a piece of paper; more importantly it was a note. I slowly opened it, it said:

**Rosemarie**

**One Hathaway sibling down, one to go.**

Something hard hit the back of my head and darkness clouded my vision.

I saw nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, oh my god! What was that? I hope you know because I have no idea maybe a pipe or a ski… lol I am so evil. So what do you think? Good, bad, awful? I knew it none of you guys like this story *breaks down* jk<strong>

**So how's life? And just to be clear Rose is not dead… yet…. *smiles evilly* **

**Love to all**


	10. Chapter 9

**So what's up fan fiction world? I have decided to bless you with another chapter! Aren't I nice, lol. Thank you all for your reviews I can't believe I am close to a hundred already! I absolutely love you guys! Sorry again about the cliff hanger, but it had to be done, like my English teacher always says "you need to inspire suspense" so I inspired suspense… make since? He he I am a poet…**

**Star: I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Rose is already kidnapped… did you not read the part where she gets hit on the head? Just checking…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series no matter what I do…. Uh oh I feel a plan coming on…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**Something hard hit the back of my head and darkness clouded my vision. **_

_**I saw nothing else.**_

**Rpov**

I faintly woke up tied to a chair when I suddenly remembered everything that had happened, and more importantly being hit on the back of the head. I tried move my hands but they were firmly tied behind my back which were also tied to the chair. I started to feel panic but it only lasted for a few seconds before my control came back.

The door burst open and a very familiar looking strigoi stepped in. My eyes widened as I realized that it was the strigoi that had turned Sammy. My whole body burned with rage; the strigoi must have noticed this because he gave me a big smile.

"Hello Rosemarie," he greeted with a cold voice, "we meet again." He came closer to me till he was leaning in front of me. I spat at him, and his eyes turned amused.

"You know your brother did the exact same thing when he was here," he told me as he got up from his position on the floor and went over to the chair across from me. My eyes widened into the size of plates.

"Sammy was here?" I questioned him trying to keep my voice steady, but it was difficult.

"Of course, you know he was turned in that chair. Right after he got to say one final goodbye to his precious sister." He took something out of his pocket and I realized that it was the note Sammy had given me. I started to struggle but it wasn't working the flex cuffs were too strong.

"Dear Rosie," he began with a chuckle, "I am sorry to tell you this, but in a few hours I will no longer be a dhampir. The strigoi that are keeping me hostage are planning on turning me. Do not come looking for me, I can't live with the guilt that I killed my favorite sister. Remember me as I was, a badass guardian, not as a strigoi. Finish your training and become the best guardian that I know you will be. I will always love you my little sister. Signed your loving badass brother Sammy." By the end of the note I was crying, the tears stung my face as they traveled down making their way to my shirt. The strigoi made an evil chuckle. "Well I am sure that you know of your options after all you are a smart girl just like your brother. You have twenty four hours." He left, and I already knew my answer. I didn't need twenty four hours to decide it.

I would never become a strigoi, but did Sammy?

**Dpov**

I left Rose's room with a smile on my face. When I met up with my friends again I told them that Rose was joining us for dinner.

"Just don't push her tonight and everything should be fine," I told them. They were all grinning from ear to ear.

"I just can't believe you convinced her to eat with us," Lissa said, "we sometimes hung out a few years ago. Not like best friends or anything but movie night was fun with her and Sam." She was refereeing to the one time that her brother Andre had invited them over for a movie. I smiled.

"I love her, I know I do," I told them.

"Love who?" said a voice from behind us and I turned to see my uncle grinning at me. "Glad to see that all of you are alright, now who is this girl you love?" he asked as I turned a little red.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," I said shyly. I didn't have a word to describe how shocked he looked before disgust washed over her features.

"The blood whore?" he said dryly and that's when I lost it.

"SHE IS NOT A BLOODWHORE!" I screamed at him. He looked taken aback for a second, "just please give her a chance at dinner tonight, please," I begged him. With reluctance he nodded.

"She really is a good girl, and an even better novice," Adrian told him. "Top of her class you know."

"She is?" my uncle asked he seemed genuinely surprised by this fact. I nodded.

"Ever since she came back she has been training 24/7 never taking time to socialize," Mia added. My uncle then looked a little ashamed. Good, I thought.

"I didn't know that," he said quietly before excusing himself.

"So who's up for a little more skiing before dinner," Christian asked. Mason and Eddie looked at me wildly.

"Let's see just how good that 'teacher' was earlier," and just like that they took off.

*half an hour later*

We were all on the ski lift after going down the hill for the first time, and we were now going for round two. They were all laughing at my major fail while I was glaring at them. By the time we were at the top of the hill we were the only ones there because everyone else had already skied down.

"Do you guys hear that?" Eddie asked after Lissa and Mia had already started to ski down. The rest of us were about to go down when we heard what Eddie was talking about. It sounded like arguing.

"Yes we got her… no we want to attack the ski lodge… yes the nephews of the Queen is here… yes," Adrian and I froze when we were mentioned. Mason and Eddie started to creep closer and motioned us to follow; they must have seen our startled looks because they sighed.

"We can't leave you hear unprotected," Mason explained. We nodded and began to follow them. We soon came to a clearing and what we saw shocked me. It was a strigoi and he was talking on the phone.

"Is she cooperating?" he paused, "well her brother wasn't different… yeah that Sam kid… really? Damn they really are siblings then." I literally froze on the spot while everyone else stared wide eyed.

"Rose's brother?" Christian whispered to me and I nodded while his eyes went wider. I saw Mason and Eddie looking around for a weapon to use against him.

"How is our lovely Rosemarie doing?" he asked and I felt blind rage start to take over me. They had Rose? "Just a second Isaiah we have visitors. Nathan, Sabrina! Come out here please." Before I could register what was happening I was grabbed from behind and shoved into the field along with Adrian, Christian, Mason, and Eddie. Five strigoi surrounded us this did not look good. One strigoi smiled a fang filled smile at us.

"What should we do with them?" one of the females asked.

"Send them to Isaiah I'm sure that Rosemarie would love some company in Spokane," he said. Something hit the side of my head and suddenly my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh uh it looks like Dimitri and the gang are in trouble. Duh, Duh, Duh. Well they shall be joining Rose soon I guess. Review and tell me what you thought and your ideas for the next chapter! Get me to one hundred reviews and I will love you guys forever!<strong>

**p.s. you'll never believe what my friend Spencer told me! He told me that I was legally insane! How mean is that? Okay so it's half true but still you don't say that in front of your teachers at lunch. Not cool, not cool at all…**

**review if you want Dimitri and Rose to live! **

**love to all **


	11. Chapter 10

**A lot of you asked for me to update soon, and I must say I think I really outdid myself on this. You guys get two updates in one day? You are all spoiled rotten you hear me, spoiled rotten. Only ten more you guys we are all so close… so close to the big one double o. enough about me tell me about you…**

**Wow do I sound like a therapist or what? I am going to go with the 'or what' option…**

**Olivia Williams: thank you for making me feel better you are right sane is so boring and over rated! GO LEGALLY INSANE PEOPLE AND ALL OTHERS WHO ARENT AFRAID TO BE CRAZY! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: the vampire academy characters will never be mine no matter how hard I cry or beg, etc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**Send them to Isaiah I'm sure that Rosemarie would love some company in Spokane," he said. Something hit the side of my head and suddenly my world went black.**_

**Dpov**

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, and breathe in-.

"DIMITRI!" someone knocked me out of my unconscious mind. I woke with a jolt only to find that I could not move my arms. "Dimitri are you okay?" the voice asked me again, it sounded female and very afraid. I tried to open my eyes but I was too tired so I groaned in response.

"Open your eyes comrade, please," this time I was able to wake up and the first thing I saw was the brown eyes that I could get lost in looking down on me. I melted in her look of worry and concern, I tried to move my arms so that I could take her into mine but I still couldn't move them. That's when I got a good look at my surroundings.

I was in a chair, tied down with flex cuffs along with Adrian and Christian. On the other side of the room, also tied up, was Mason, Eddie, and my Roza. We were in the room alone, and there were no windows and only one door that didn't have a handle on this side. The walls were bright white and our chairs were wooden with no cushions. Why am I thinking about cushions at a time like this? My eyes met Rose's again.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Spokane, in a basement," she responded in a monotone. The others were still unconscious.

"What happened?" her eyes turned to pure anger and she started cursing in a language I didn't understand. Suddenly the door burst open and a pretty old looking strigoi walked in with a huge fang smile on his face.

"Hello Rosemarie, Dimitri," he greeted us before turning back to Rose. "You rethink our offer?" she growled in response, I wonder what offer he was talking about.

"I will never become one of you," she spat. That's when it hit me; he wanted her to become as a strigoi. I could feel my eyes widen at this and the strigoi seemed to notice this because he crept up behind me.

"That is why, you see, I brought extra motivation," he forcefully tilted my head back and was about to bite into my neck when Rose screamed. He stopped and brought his head back away from my neck and I physically relaxed in my seat. Rose looked frightened and furious as she let out a string of curse words in another language. I finally recognized it: Turkish. I knew her family was originally from Turkey so I guess it was natural for her to speak the language. "What's the matter Rosemarie? Don't want to see your precious lover get hurt? I'll let them go if you awaken." His words sickened me and what was worse was that Rose seemed to consider this. It was short lived though as she growled defiantly at him. He sighed before leaving, "You have twelve hours Rosemarie."

A few hours after he left the room everyone slowly started to wake up. First Christian, then Mason, Eddie, and finally my lazy cousin. We tried to talk to Rose, but she kept her guardian mask firmly on and looked deep in thought; refusing to talk to anybody. We finally realized this as Rose continued to stare off into space. I wonder what she's thinking about. The strigoi came in a few times after that each giving Rose a certain amount of time left like a countdown. After the first visit with me though she refused to speak to him.

"Only six hours left Rosemarie, consider it carefully." The strigoi, Isaiah, said as he left.

"SIX HOURS UNTIL WHAT?" Christian yelled for the hundredth time. I don't think that he learned that he wasn't going to get an answer yet. Of course Rose didn't answer him but continued to stare off, looking deep in concentration. After a few more hours I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a cry of victory. I turned and saw that Rose had somehow gotten out of her cuffs and before anyone could ask how she put her finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion, and pointed to the ceiling.

I immediately knew what she was trying to say. Strigoi had super hearing, and that's probably what got us caught at the lodge in the first place. She came over to us and produced a knife out of her back pocket and began to work on Mason and Eddies cuffs. Once they were freed she took a small stake out of her boot and gave it to Mason before coming over to us and quietly took of our cuffs.

She went up to the door silently making sure not to make a sound and studied it carefully. She took her knife out and found a small spot in the door, and began to slowly claw at it. Soon I produced a small dent; she pushed lightly on it and the door opened. We all looked at her in shock and in return she gave us one of those rare breath taking smiles.

"Mason and Eddie get in the back behind the moroi," she whispered so quietly I barely heard it. They nodded and got behind Christian, Adrian, and I. We slowly made our way up a big set of stairs. Rose had her knife out and ready in case anything happened; she was now in full guardian mode not showing any emotions. We heard footsteps and Rose quickly lead us into a room on the corner; the footsteps passed us quickly and steadily. The second they were gone we got out of the room again before we heard a dark chuckle.

"Why my dear Rosemarie, I must admit you are smarter than your brother," I heard Isaiah yell from our old prison. Her brother had been here? Her scowl and sad face confirmed my suspicions. Everyone gave her a questioning look before she motioned for us to continue. Obviously she did not want to discuss this and wanted to get out of here soon. I felt a breeze come past us; that's odd I thought since when does a house have a breeze in it? I got my answer as soon as I saw Isaiah in front of us. I looked ahead of us and saw that we were in the living room. The door was begging for us to leave through it.

What could be worse you might ask. Well we were surrounded by at least twenty strigoi, and we only had one stake and a small knife. Rose leaned down naturally and pulled another small nail filer out of her pocket and chucked it behind her back while Eddie caught it.

"So much like Samuel," he cooed, "he was a brave dhampir." He looked thoughtful again before smiling wickedly. "That is before I awakened him." I saw Rose's eyes go pitch black with anger, and my eyes widened. He was awakened?

"Samuel was awakened?" Eddie asked in a scared voice. Isaiah turned back to him temporarily taking his eyes off of Rose.

"I had the honor of doing it myself. He was a fine strigoi until Rosemarie killed him a few months ago," he spat at Rose. I didn't have time to register what was going on because half of the strigoi suddenly charged at us. Rose shoved me behind her and went into action; the first strigoi she charged at didn't even have time to make a move before her knife was in his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head I guess that must be a silver stake. She immediately went into an attack on another strigoi and I saw Mason and Eddie fighting off one each while Rose was currently fighting three and winning. Christian was helping distract some of them by setting them on fire while Adrian and I tried to get to the door. I really wish I could help them, but I didn't know how to fight or how to use my element against them. We opened the door to reveal sunlight and a single strigoi burned in front of us. Adrian ran out with Mason and Eddie behind him running toward the safety of the sunlight; I tried to look for Roza.

When I found her I saw that she was too far away from the sunlight and that she was now holding off the ten remaining strigoi; what scared me was that she looked like she was starting to get tired as another strigoi body landed on the floor with a thud. I made the mistake of looking because Isaiah grabbed me by my and dragged me into the middle of the room.

"Stop," he ordered as another body hit the ground. All of the strigoi stopped and turned to face Isaiah and when Roza looked she looked scared beyond repair. "Now here is your final choice Rosemarie. Awaken or I kill the boy." I was scared shitless, and Rose looked torn before she nodded and slowly let her knife fall to her side. The strigoi that surrounded her all backed off and ran somewhere else in the house. Isaiah let go of me and with strigoi speed ran over to Rose.

"NO!" I screamed, but Isaiah didn't listen to me and sank down to Rose and buried his head into her neck. At the last second she picked up her knife and shoved it into Isaiah's chest. He screamed and Rose tried to run toward the door.

I suddenly found Isaiah in front of me with anger in his eyes. Furious didn't begin to describe the glare he was giving me. This was how I was going to die; at least my Roza was alright. Before Isaiah could deliver the death blow he staggered back and I saw, to my horror that Rose was on his back covering his eyes as he tried to pry them away. Why had she come back for me? Mason and Eddie sure hadn't, and I wondered where the rest of the gang was. Were they safe? If they were they better have called for help.

"Run!" Rose screamed at me, but I couldn't move. In one fast motion Isaiah pried her hands off her eyes, turned around so that he was facing her, and put her head between his hands. She looked at me one more time; and I couldn't believe what her eyes shown. Love and regret were the most obvious features in her face. She mouthed three words and they will forever be sketched into my memory.

I love you.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. Isaiah twisted her head at an abnormal angle. I heard a loud crack as Rose's eyes went wide and then black.

"ROZA!" I screamed my voice filled with pain. Isaiah turned back to me, but I heard car doors slamming in the background and Isaiah ran off into the house. I didn't think or act as the guardians came rushing into through the door. I lunged at my Roza.

"Wake up! Please my milaya, wake up," I pleaded, "Open your eyes!" I was now cradling her head in my lap and I did something that I will never regret.

**Rpov**

Isaiah pried my hands from his eyes and spun me around so that I was facing him. He took my head into his hands, but before he could deliver the death wish I turned to Dimitri whose face was full of shock, sadness, anger, and love.

I love you, I mouthed to him. Registration was clear in his face as his eyes went wide with love as well. My head suddenly jerked to the side as I heard a loud crack and i heard a loud:

"ROZA!" I felt someone crouch down next to me trying to shake me awake, and whoever it was I had to give them credit for being so persistent.

"Wake up! Please my milaya, wake up," Dimitri pleaded. So it was Dimitri who was pleading for me to live. I wanted to kiss him one more time, hold him one more time, do anything but i could feel my body losing the battle to live, as the lights slowly started to go out. My last thoughts were: I love you Comrade.

Then my whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I want all you to know that I will not update until I get one hundred reviews. Got it? I am stubborn like that and I will do it. So you guys better review, review, review, and better yet review! Or this story ends here: with Rose dead and Dimitri heartbroken. <strong>

**Anywho… tada! What ya think? Was it good, bad, or just plain weird? Lol review and I shall give you chapter 11 soon!**

**Ttyl**

**Love to all**


	12. Chapter 11

**Something weird happened this morning… I opened my lap top and I found chapter 11 all typed up with a message from the Easter Bunny that said I should update this… so here it is HAPPY EASTER!**

**Congratulations to LuPeters for being my ONE HUNDRETH REVIEWER THANK YOU SO MUCH! And of course where would I be without all of the other reviews out there wherever you are so THIS IS ONE MAJOR SHOTOUT TO ALL OF YOU GIVE YOURSELF A BIG HUG FOR ME! Did you do it? Excellent so I shall now keep my promise and present you all with chapter 11!**

**Book Luvin Teen: thank you finally someone asks this! I guess you'll find out soon *wink***

**Lenna1997: thank you so much for being loyal to me all throughout the story!**

**Now without further delay….**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own a certain Russian dhampir *cry's uncontrollably* oh god I can't be distracted now I have a chapter to write *puts up confident face***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**Wake up! Please my milaya, wake up," I pleaded, "Open your eyes!" I was now cradling her head in my lap and I did something that I will never regret.**_

_**Then my whole world went black.**_

**Dpov**

The guardians tried to drag me away from my beautiful Roza, but I refused and held onto her with an iron tight grip. Without even thinking I felt my magic running through me into her, but it wasn't like healing her are and the wound on her head. I could feel myself being drained as my spirit poured into hers; I couldn't live without her, she was my soul mate. That was a hundred percent clear I finally think the guardians got what I was doing because they backed off me, but I think that it might of gotten through to them when Adrian was screaming, "HE'S HEALING HER , LEAVE THEM ALONE!".

Suddenly I felt the most amazing thing in the world; I found her heartbeat, but it was slow and soft. That was enough for me so I stopped healing. I slouched forward but before I could pass out I felt a hot cold sensation run through me as my strength returned. I looked up to see Adrian standing over me along with Christian, Eddie, and Mason, all looking sad and terrified.

"Thank you," I told him and he gave me a small smile before leaning down next to me. The others did the same as I just watched Rose begging for her eyes to wake up; Christian put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, but that's when the questions started.

"What happened," guardian Alto, Stan, asked us looking down at Rose.

"We were up in the mountains when we were attacked by five strigoi, and we didn't have any weapons so they took us here," Eddie said sheepishly. I think he felt bad that Rose had a knife, a small stake, and a nail filer with her and she wasn't expecting this either. Stan nodded.

"We already know that Rosemarie was taken in her room after being knocked out in her room by her other ski," you're kidding right? This girl did not have luck with skis outside the slopes. "So what happened here?" he asked me. This time I answered.

"I woke up first, and a strigoi named Isaiah came in saying that she had twelve hours to choose to be turned or he would kill all of us," I started to get a little chocked up when I talked about this so Christian continued for me.

"I woke up next, but Rose seemed off in her own world by then so she wouldn't talk to us. Apparently the strigoi didn't search her for weapons because she was slowly getting her flex cuffs off with her knife," he pointed to the knife in the corner of the room where Isaiah had thrown it. "She worked on that for about eight hours, but it was enough to remove her cuffs without making a sound so the strigoi didn't hear it. After she freed us all she gave Mason a mini stake while she led us to the living room. There we were surrounded by twenty strigoi." He stopped abruptly. "What happened to Samuel Hathaway?"

"That is a discussion for another time," Alberta said joining us, "What happened next?"

"Twenty strigoi attacked us and Rose gave me a nail filer that she had in her pocket," Eddie said holding up the small weapon, "Mason and I attacked them while Christian tried to distract the ones we were fighting, and Adrian and Dimitri were trying to find a way out."

"We opened the door, burning one strigoi, and I ran out the door followed by everyone except these two," Adrian said. Alberta turned to me.

"I-Isaiah grabbed me, and Rose was fighting off ten other strigoi. Or well, seven by the time Isaiah told them to retreat. He told Rose that if she didn't awaken that he would kill me…" my voice had cracked at the end and the guys and put a hand on my arms supportively. "She agreed but at the last minute she picked back up her knife and stabbed him. She missed his heart, but I think she was just trying to get away not kill him. He was too fast and was about to kill me, but Rose came back and jumped behind him covering his eyes."

"She did what?" Stan asked clearly shocked, but I just continued.

"She told me to run and I made it to the door when-," I couldn't say anything after that because I had burst out crying and lifted Roza closer to me. I would never let her out of my sight again; I never knew that she felt the same way until today. It hurt that I almost lost her today. Everyone was trying to comfort me, but I felt some pressure down at my hand. I shifted my eyes to the direction of the pressure, and saw that Rose's hand had moved to mine, even if her eyes weren't awake yet. The others must have sensed this because they all stopped and looked at Rose.

"Roza?" I asked her caressing her cheek, "My milaya are you awake?" she squeezed my hand a little more in response. That brought a huge smile to my face as I kissed her cheek.

"Stan gets all of them into the vans, we leave in an hour," Alberta told Stan. He nodded and led us all out to the vans. I picked up Rose and cradled her in my arms and we took the very back seat so that I could lay down with her. About an hour later we were boarding a plane back to Idaho, I was surprised that both my uncle was there and not Janine. Did she not care enough about her daughter to come see her after she was kidnapped? I guess not.

My uncle ran to Adrian first, when we got on the plane, and started babbling at a million miles per hour.

"What happened? Are you okay? Any injuries?" he babbled to Adrian.

"Were all fine fathers," he tried to calm him down then he turned to me. He froze a little bit when he saw that I was holding Rose.

"I'm taking it this was the girl I was supposed to meet last night?" I simply nodded as I set her down in one of the seats before giving my uncle a hug as well. After Adrian repeated the story to my uncle he had a sort of amused smile on his face. "Did she really jump on his back and cover his eyes with her hands?" we all nodded and he gave a slight chuckle before looking serious. "So are you two bound?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I approve, by the way," I looked at him with confusion, "anyone who is willing to die for her people like that, and especially at this age is most welcome to date you." My mouth literally dropped as he chuckled.

"You- you approve of Roza?" he smiled and nodded again.

"Awesome, I met standards," said a voice from beside me. I turned to see Rose looking at me. Her brown eyes looked at me with confusion, happiness, and love. She turned back to my uncle.

"Lord Ivashkov, she greeted him formally. He put his hand up to stop her.

"No formalities Rosemarie, call me Nathan. You are dating my nephew after all," Roza blushed a little bit and looked at me before turning back to my uncle.

"Only if you call me Rose," she told him and he laughed before turning to me and leaning down so that her head rested on my chest. I kissed her on her forehead as she looked back up at me.

"You," she told me, "better have either rested or be planning on closing your eyes in the next ten seconds or you can forget about dinner." I was shocked by this and so was everyone else before they all burst out laughing. I blushed and she smirked at me before closing her eyes and leaning back into me.

"I wouldn't disobey her nephew if you know what's good for you," my uncle said between laughs. I growled at all of them before laying down to get into a more comfortable position and closing my eyes.

**Npov (Nathan Ivashkov)**

I watched as my nephew leaned down and fell asleep with Rose snuggled in next to him. She completed him I had realized earlier. I still couldn't believe that she had gone back to save my nephew and had died doing it. True Dimitri brought her back, but after hearing this I knew that she would always put Dimitri first. Before I had my doubts, but those all vanished after hearing what both of them had gone through. Her earlier comment about him resting was still fresh in my mind, and I couldn't help the smile it brought to my face. I looked back to see that my son and the rest of his friends were now asleep.

My phone started ringing and it was a number that I never wanted to here. It was Aleksander Ivashkov, my well hated brother, and the father of Dimitri.

"What do you want Aleksander?" I growled at him, ever since Dimitri told me what he had done to Olena I had hated him.

"I came to check in on my bastard of a son," he replied in a darkly amused voice.

"If he's such a bastard than why are checking in on him?" he chuckled.

"Well if you were visiting your son don't you think that you would call him?" I froze in my spot. He was visiting? Did that mean that he was at the ski lodge? "That's right brother dear, I am at the ski lodge right now. Waiting for your arrival." Then he hung up as I just sat there frozen in place.

I heard a light whimpering and saw that Dimitri was tossing in his sleep. Rose immediately bolted from her position as she started to calm Dimitri down, and I couldn't help but watch. He was clinging to her for his life as he sobbed into her chest since she was now at the bottom. She stroked his hair and began to sing him a soft song.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down, you'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now, come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Her voice was soft and comforting like an angel's, so much that I almost closed my eyes. After a few more verses I saw that Dimitri had closed his eyes once again and was softly snoring. I looked at Rose and she smiled sheepishly at me. I gave her another smile, but before she fell asleep she looked at me questioningly.

"Is everything alright Nathan?" Should I tell her?

"No, everything is most certainly not alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my GOD! Dimitri's father is visiting. Not good, not good, at all. He is going to flip! What about Rose? How will she handle this? I don't know about you guys but I love the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift, and I just so be happening to listening to it as I was posting this chapter so…<strong>

**Again Happy Easter!**

**Love to all hope the Easter Bunny did good on this chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ugh! I absolutely hate testing! It's not really the testing that bothers me; just the schedule. And having an hour and a half gym class was not fun until we played kickball and soccer. So I apologize in advance for some short updates this week, but on the Brightside I won't have any homework so I can get more writing done at home! Let's just play this week by ear okay?**

**Uh oh I think Aleksander comes into play here soon…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series; I really wish I did not own Aleksander either but hey what can you do?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**No, everything is not alright."**_

**Rpov**

"No everything is not alright." He told me sounding stressed and worried.

I attempted to raise an eyebrow but both of them shot up off my head. I curse the world I mentally thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed really worried and I most defiantly did not like that.

"Dimitri told you about his father?" I nodded, "Well apparently he is at the ski lodge to 'check up' on his son." My jaw literally dropped when I heard this. I shuffled away from Dimitri so that he was now lying alone on the seats while I went to sit next to Nathan. This was one big surprise.

"He's at the ski lodge?" I said in a monotone voice. Nathan just nodded.

"This could be very bad; Aleksander still wants revenge on Dimitri for kicking him out of his home. He is a very manipulative man and will stop at nothing to get what he wants," he told me in the same voice I was speaking except his held sadness while mine held no emotion, but on the inside I was screaming bloody murder. I put my hand on his comfortingly.

"I will make sure nothing happens to Dimitri," I told him reassuringly, "I don't know how, but I can feel what he feels." He gave me a slight chuckle.

"That's because you are bound," what?

"What?" I asked him.

"When a spirit user brings someone back from the dead they become bound. Meaning that you will be able to feel Dimitri's thoughts and feeling as well as get sucked into his head at times," I looked at him confused when he said the last part, "meaning that you will technically be him; seeing him through his eyes and ears."

"This is a lot to process," I told him and he laughed at me. I gave him a murderous glare and he gulped as a smirk grew on his face.

"Yep; I now have a hundred percent confidence that Aleksander is not laying a finger on Dimitri."

"WHAT?" screamed a loud voice from beside us? I turned and saw that Dimitri was there looking worried and angry. I didn't need the bond to feel him emotions right now; they were practically radiating off him. I got up and sat down next to him willing for him to calm down, and it worked for a little bit until he faced Nathan again. "Who is going to lay a finger on me?" his voice was hard and cold.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but your father is at the ski lodge waiting for our return," Nathan said sorrowfully like he still couldn't believe it. What I couldn't believe was that the other boys and guardians had managed to sleep through all of this. Anger washed over me and I shivered at the thought of having a bond; did he feel my emotions?

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," Nathan said sadly I knew that this affected him greatly and that he was stressing over this as well.

"Alright listen," I told them both forcefully in full guardian mode, "Aleksander is not going to touch you; I will personally make sure of that. We cannot change the fact that Aleksander is at the lodge so we cannot mope about it. Dimitri this is the exact reaction he wants from you; he wants you to be furious and call him out on it so he can tear you down. Just ignore him and try to stay out of his way, but if he does approach either of you," I pointed to them, "just keep your anger in check. Do not give him the victory of making you lose your control got it?" they both stared at me in shock before nodding.

Through the bond I could feel awe and happiness dwelling through Dimitri; there was still anger but that had gone down a little bit. "Let's just get some more rest before we get back to the lodge," I told them. They agreed and Nathan leaned down in his seat as Dimitri laid down motioning me to come with him. I put my head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're amazing," he whispered into my hair and I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face.

"It's part of the job description," I told him and he chuckled I turned to face him becoming dead serious, "I am serious though, I will not let him touch you." He nodded before kissing me on my forehead as I fell asleep.

**Dpov**

Damn right when I thought we were getting to the happily ever after. Then **he** decides to visit; well loopy do. This is just awesome; hint the sarcasm.

I watched my Roza fall asleep on my shoulder after I kissed her on her forehead; I was just never going to get tired of that. If he harmed her in any way I would kill him, and I don't think even Rose could stop that. I could feel her emotions as she could feel mine; right now she was worried beyond repair even though she wasn't showing it. It amazed me how controlled she was. Suddenly I felt immense pain and sadness coming from Roza, and I couldn't help but be pulled into her head. She was in an abandoned house that I didn't recognize sitting on a bed in a nice looking room. I was shocked about who was staring at her. I had seen that face in a picture in her room. It was Samuel Hathaway, her brother, and he was a strigoi. His red eyes were staring down at her with a cold hard glance.

"Come on Rosie we can be a family for once in our life," he told her. Just looking at him made Rose feel sad and alone. "We don't need a mom or dad, Rosie; we can be together just like we talked about. Just minus the moroi part besides what are you going to do? Guard that Dimitri fellow?" uh oh this can't be good. I was now working hard on getting back to my own body so that I could wake Rose up, but the damn bond wasn't willing to do that just yet. I felt shock course through Rose as her brother moved aside to reveal me tied to a chair.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed as she lunged for him, but he just tossed her aside like she was nothing back onto the bed. He simply smirked and walked back over to me, and he smirked at her one more time before getting behind me. I looked at her with a hated look and I could feel Rose's resolve slipping as tears streamed down her face.

"I hate you," dream me said, "I knew I should have never have trusted you. I hate you, you were nothing but a blood whore to me." I wanted to tell her that it wasn't true but I didn't have any control over this dream.

Finally I was able to draw out of Rose's head. I looked at her and saw that squirming in her sleep. Her eyes looked so miserable that I wanted to cry myself.

"Roza," I tried to shake her awake, "Roza wake up." This time I shook her hard enough that she woke up. Her eyes stared at me in shock and sadness. She scooted away from me and I knew the blood whore comment from her dream was still fresh in her mind. I scooted closer to her and put my hand on hers. "Roza it was only a dream," I tried reassuring her. She gave me a confused look before continuing, "I was in your head," I explained. She gave me a look of realization when she looked behind us. I saw that everyone was asleep except us when I turned back around Rose rammed herself into me slightly crying on my shirt.

This scared the heck out of me. I had never seen Rose cry while being awake and from what I had learned from everyone else; she never cried in public either or alone. I stroked her hair and spoke Russian words in hopes that it would help her calm down.

"I will always be here Roza I promise. Nothing will ever make me say those things okay. My milaya please don't cry I hate it when you cry." She finally calmed down and looked at me with her guardian masks slightly on, but I could feel awe through the bond.

"You're amazing," she whispered into my chest. I felt a déjà vu moment when I had told her this earlier. I smirked and repeated what she had told me earlier.

"It's part of the job description," I told her and she chuckled lightly. "Are you okay?" I asked her. Her smile disappeared and an uneasy frown appeared on her face.

"I know I owe you some answers, but can this wait until we are in privet?" I guess that was better than nothing so I nodded a little uneasy. She gave me a sly smile, "you do know that I can hear your thoughts right?" I gulped and she got out of my arms and put her hands together evilly, "oh this is going to be fun." Crap.

"Attention all passengers we will be arriving at the ski lodge in five minutes."

Suddenly everyone started to wake up. Slowly but surely they all started to come through into the world of the living. It was actually very funny to see Eddie yelling at Mason about drooling on him, and it got Rose to smile which was good since five minutes ago she was crying. I still had a lot of questions but I knew that those would be answered over time. In the next five minutes Rose, Mason, Eddie, Christian, and Adrian really bonded some. She was smiling genuine smiles that I had never seen before. Adrian pulled me aside before we were about to land.

"Okay what did you do?" he asked in an excited voice. "I have never seen Rose this happy; not even before Sam left," I stopped him there.

"I don't think Samuel just left, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't say that anymore," I told him.

"Okay," he said a little hesitantly before walking back to his seat. I followed and put my arm around Rose before I could feel the plane start to touch the ground. I was starting to fiddle with my seat knowing that my father was going to be waiting for us. Roza squeezed my hand and gave me a knowing look.

"You'll be fine," she told me, "just remember; ignore him do not show him your anger. Don't give him the satisfaction." She looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" I asked her how she could laugh at a time like this.

"I was just thinking how funny it would be if you just ran to him to him and screamed 'DADDY'!" I laughed at the thought.

"That would be hilarious," I told her. "Just imagine his face."

When we landed i could see Aleksander through my window. Rose took me away from the window before he could look at me. "Don't," she said. I nodded vaguely.

_Don't worry comrade I got it all figured out._

_Rose?_

_Yep isn't this bond great! Note my sarcasm._

I was confused how she was going to make this any better_. _She winked at me while I gave her another confused look. When we got out of the plane I saw Aleksander smiling at me wildly. He still had a look that showed abusive; the bastard I thought to myself.

"Dimitri it is good to see you again son," he looked at Rose, "I'm sorry I don't know you; and you are?" I felt my anger truly start to boil until Christian spoke.

"Well, we'd love to stay and talk but Dimitri has a Royal dinner that he has to get ready for. Right Dimitri?" this must be Rose's big plan. My father gave everyone a look.

"Well then you should go," Adrian quickly pulled me away from Aleksander, and pulled me to my room.

_Thank you Roza._

_No problem I'll see you tomorrow._

_Tomorrow? Oh no you are coming to the dinner tonight._

_What? _It came out as a squeak.

_Don't worry I will send Mia and Lissa over so you guys can bond and they can help you get ready._

_What? _it was the exact same squeak that she had used earlier, but I slightly chuckled and reassured her again. Until the boys told me to stop talking to lover girl.

_Love you_ that was the last thing I told her before the guys drowned me in questions.

**Rpov**

_Love you._ I smiled when he told me this until I realized something; I was still in the airstrip with Aleksander crap.

"Lord Ivashkov," I greeted him formally.

"You are?" he let the question dangle in the air.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," I told him as his face scrunched up in disgust great he too had heard about the blood whore rumors. Just great; he just gave me a fun smile. This isn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I will admit this wasn't one of my best chapters ever… Just hang in there i will update something soon with a better chapter promise! so just review and tell me what you thought. <strong>

**Comments? Any idea's what Aleksander has in store for Rose? Just review and tell me! **

**Love to all**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so I'm a little bit down today because wait for it…**

**My friend said that fan fictions were stupid! Can you believe that? It's insane for him to believe this, and he refuses to read my story. I am going to hurt him… tell me your opinions on this so that I can tell him this! I will get him to at least read one fan fiction! I need your guy's help so review this chapter and tell me your opinion…**

**And on with good news… only one more day of testing left! Then I can focus on the story and that means more chapters! On with the good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I will not ever own the vampire academy characters; ever. It hurts to admit that :'(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**Just great; he just gave me a fun smile. This isn't going to be good.**_

**Apov (Aleksander)**

Oh this was going to be fun; just by looking at Rosemarie and my son I knew that they had a relationship going on. I was still very pissed off by what that bastard had done to me four years ago. He had beat me to a bloody pulp and told me to leave and never come back, and I'll admit he was a little frightening at that but I was still able to keep some of my dignity left. Until he told my brother and sister; yep that earned me the cold shoulder ever since. My emotions flashed into hatred and disgust before my eyes fell back on Rosemarie.

Her clothes were a little tattered from the fight as well as her hair tied back into a messy ponytail that covered her neck. Of course I knew all about her brother and her two year hunting trip; I wonder if Dimitri knew about it.

"It's a pleasure Rosemarie," I told her extending my hand. She took it in hers with her guardian mask firmly in place. I'll have to admit her control was amazing, and she wasn't showing any emotions so it was hard to find something I could use against her. "I used to know your mother back in the day; how is she?" I also knew that her mother was a sore spot for her since she never knew her.

"I wouldn't know; I haven't spoken to Guardian Hathaway for a while now," I could see her control starting to slip a tad bit. A cold smile spread on my face as I thought of something that I knew would send her over the edge.

"How is Samuel?" she froze; perfect, "I haven't seen him since he was a little child when Janine showed him to me. Broke my heart when I heard that you two were being sent off to the academy, but she did say that 'children are impossible'. When Samuel was turned it just broke my heart, and to do it willingly," I didn't have to finish that sentence because I could see her eyes tinge black with rage.

"He would never turn willingly," she half growled at me still trying to keep her emotions in check. I could tell that she was having a hard time; I gave her a sly grin.

"That's not what I heard. What a disappointment I had heard that he was going to be a great guardian; a waste of space. That's all your brother was, and to think that he almost dragged his little sister down with him. I bet you enjoyed it didn't you?" I could see that Rosemarie was literally shaking from anger. Guardian Petrov was shooting us a confused look as she thanked the pilot for the ride back.

"Is everything alright?" she asked eyeing me with a guardian mask, but it still held disgust in them.

"Everything is fine; just talking to Rosemarie, right?" she mumbled something incoherently before turning and walking away with a huff. Guardian Petrov eyes me wearily before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

Oh this was going to, most certainly, be a lot of fun.

**Rpov**

He dared say those things about Sammy? Did this guy have a death wish? As much as I wanted to punch him and feed him to the strigoi; I had to set an example for Dimitri and Nathan, and he was a moroi meaning I could not hurt him without getting punished. Suddenly all of those revenge plans Sammy and I set upon poor guardians and not getting caught flashed through my head. Hum, maybe this would work out anyway.

Dimitri was true to his word and sent Lissa and Mia over, and they came about as soon as I stepped out of the shower. Putting on sweats and a random t-shirt I opened the door to find them standing there with happy and nervous looks.

"Princess Dragomir, Lady Riniali," I greeted them, and ushered them into my room.

"Please just call us Lissa and Mia," Mia said with a small smile on her face. After that all we did was talk about girl stuff and such. It took an hour but after that we all opened up to each other pretty well. I could relate to Lissa a lot; she had lost her entire family to a car crash when she was younger, but she didn't have to hunt down her own brother and kill him. That was the only information I kept from them and after a while they seemed to except that I wasn't going to talk about it. After they curled my hair 'to perfection' they did my makeup. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement.

I had on a light silver eye shadow that made my brown eyes pop; along with deep black mascara that made my eyelashes look longer, and just a tad bit of lip gloss on my lips. I haven't had makeup on in so long that I had forgotten what it had looked like on me.

"Thank you," I breathed to them they squealed and gave me a hug telling me that they were happy that I liked it. After that I sort of helped out with their hair and makeup before we moved onto the dresses. Lissa was wearing a nice pink dress that went a little bit passed her ankles and it hung onto her moroi curves. Mia wore a nice lavender dress with a single strap that rang across her chest.

Mine was a completely different story. It was short; it went just a little bit passed my knees and it had a little poof to the end. It was silver, and had spaghetti straps that crisped-crossed in the back with a slight sparkle to it. Unlike most dresses it didn't hang off every curve, yes it did show off my hips but that was about it. It wasn't so tight that I could barely breathe or made sure to stick to my body; it just sat there on my skin. It was nice, and I really liked it a lot.

We were just putting on the finishing details before the door opened to reveal Eddie, Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri. Oh my god, he looked hot in a nice dress shirt and pants; he quickly came over to me while Eddie and Christian greeted their dates.

"Where's your date Ivashkov?" Mia asked in an amused voice. Suddenly Mason came through the door.

"Right here. Adrian I thought you were going to pick me up at my room," he said with a girly pout and we all laughed while I gave a slight chuckle. Dimitri put an arm around me and started to lead me out of the room after everyone else before I realized I didn't have a weapon.

"One second," I told him as I pulled a stake from one of the drawers I was using and used a little holder and hooked it to my leg under my dress. I could feel lust from Dimitri when I pulled my dress up to put on the holder. "See something you like?" I asked him as I turned around. He growled in response as I led him out the door hoping to catch up with everyone else.

"What's with the stake?" he asked me as we entered the room. I just shrugged in response before actually glancing at the room; to say that it was beautiful would be an understatement. It was all set up to look nice and fancy with tables all around the room except for a pretty big sized dance floor in the middle. I gulped and Dimitri took my hand, "scared?"

"Terrified," he laughed at me before directing me to a table with all the others. The tables were already filled with food and my mouth slightly watered as my stomach churned. Dimitri laughed at me and I elbowed him in the gut softly, but he still grunted in slight pain.

"Sit by me Rose," Mia said as she pulled me into a chair next to her without waiting for an answer. Dimitri sat at the opposite side of me while Eddie sat next to Mia, then Lissa and Christian, and finally Adrian and Mason. Even Nathan joined us. Christian also introduced us to his cousin Tasha who was visiting after hearing of the kidnapping. She was actually quite fun to hang out with, and her blue dress was gorgeous. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see my mom in her usual guardian uniform. My mask was up within the minute.

_Be nice_ Dimitri told me.

_We'll see. _

"Rosemarie can I speak with you for a second," she asked slightly hesitant. I nodded and followed her out of the room.

_Love you _he sent through the bond.

"Is something wrong?" before she could respond she pulled me into a tight hug that almost crushed my bones, "Can't… I can't breathe," I panted. She released me before turning to face me.

"Are you okay?" where the heck had this come from?

"I'm fine," I told her. "Why?"

"You are my daughter I was worried about you," I was fuming by then.

"You certainly didn't care for the last seventeen years what's changed?" she looked at me begging.

"Please I'll do anything to change this; I have been looking for your brother ever since I was told that he ran away," I stopped her.

"He didn't run away," I told her and she gave me a confusing look, "can we talk after dinner or something?" she nodded and set a time for tomorrow during lunch. I was surprised that I had just suggested that; oh well I guess that Dimitri was rubbing off on me. I smiled at the thought of him. I don't really know what I felt but at the moment I thought I loved him. I was taking it slow and right now that's all I needed and he seemed to except that. When I walked into the room again I noticed that Dimitri and Tasha weren't there.

"Where did Dimitri go?" I asked everyone they all looked around like they hadn't noticed this.

"I don't know," Christian said.

"Check the bond," Lissa said. I looked through and concentrated until I could faintly make out the outside of the entrance to the room. That didn't make since, but I guess I should go check up on him. I walked outside looking for him until I spotted him.

What I saw made everything in my life seem; sweet like it was sugar coated. Even when Sammy was turned and i had to track down and kill him I didn't feel like this; all I felt then was sadness of losing someone close to me. This, this was something that wasn't taken away from me by force. All I had to do was look at them and I knew that this was willing. There Dimitri was in all his glory; looking just as handsome as he did earlier. There was only one problem:

Tasha was kissing him, and he was kissing her back.

I should have known that all this was a lie; it was just too good to be true. He didn't care about me he was just waiting until a petty little moroi came around to fulfill his needs.

What had I done wrong? What had I done to deserve this? I texted my mother rescheduling our meeting until later and went to my room. The mascara was already dripping from my face before I got there. I collapsed onto my bed as the sobs took over my body making me shake. I had never felt this betrayed before not even when I found out I actually had parents. I tore out from the dress and changed into sweats and a loose t-shirt, cleaned off the makeup from my face, and headed out for the gym.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long workout tonight. Old Rose was back and this time nothing was going to stand in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I am going to majorly hurt Dimitri for hurting Rose like that, but what was with the sudden change in attitude? I mean seriously; what the heck happened? What do you think happened? Review me and tell me what you think happened, and also tell me what I should say to that fan fiction hating 'friend' of mine…<strong>

**Anyway I hope that everyone's lives are well because I really wish testing was over!**

**Love to all**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay guys so I got my friend Nikole on fan fiction! Her name is TigerKishanLuvr and she is a fan of the Tiger's Curse series… so look her up sometime! Thank you all for your reviews and I see that all of you have questions and I being the loving person that I am have decided that I shall answer those questions: so here we go!**

**rafaela14: did you mean threaten? And is your pen name based off the tennis player? If it is; that's awesome if not… well I guess that is okay.**

**Star: remember that Spirit users can't be compelled… by other moroi ;)**

**Kyoko minion: I like option two the best!**

**EVERYONE: ALL QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED SOON! I HOPE…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy characters *tear***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**I had a feeling this was going to be a long workout tonight. Old Rose was back and this time nothing was going to stand in her way.**_

**Dpov (bastard lol)**

After Rose left with her mom I sort of blanked out. Meaning I have no idea what happened; all I remember was getting a text message from Aleksander saying that he was going to be seeing Roza soon. If that man touches my Roza then he has another thing coming. I was hit after I walked through the doors of the entrance and that's all I remember.

I woke up and saw that I was in my room with my suit still on. What happened last night? I tried to slip into Rose's head but I could get through. I guess she was still asleep or something. So I got changed in jeans and a t-shirt while putting my duster on. I quickly left after that to go get some breakfast. I saw that Lissa and Adrian were in the line while the rest of the gang minus Rose was sitting at a table. I wonder where she was I tried to slip into her head but she was blocking me out. How the heck did she learn to block me out so fast?

"Hey guys," I told them, but the ignored me and went to the table as if I didn't exist. What the heck? "Is everything okay?" I asked them why they were ignoring me.

"I don't know is it?" Adrian growled at me. I looked at him confused.

"What your last night make-out session with my cousin wasn't enough?" Christian growled at me.

"What with whom?" now I was seriously confused. Had they just accused me of making out with Tasha? Mia just rolled her eyes at me.

"Rose saw you making out with Tasha last night. Did you know we found her in the gym this morning completely unconscious? Worked herself to the breaking point." What?

"Is she okay?" I asked before realizing something, "I didn't kiss Tasha last night." I told them.

"Oh really then you must have a twin brother or something because Rose wasn't lying," Adrian growled joined by the rest of the table. "I saw her aura, she's is even more depressed than before.

"BUT I AM NOT LYING! I DID NOT KISS NATASHA OZERA!"I screamed at them.

**Apov (Adrian)**

"BUT I AM NOT LYING! I DID NOT KISS NATASHA OZERA!" he screamed at us. Something was wrong because Dimitri's aura wasn't lying. He didn't kiss Tasha; or at least he believes he didn't.

"He's not lying," Lissa said quietly as we all stared at her then they looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded. "Tell us what you remember last night," Lissa said impatiently.

"After Rose left I got a text from Aleksander," his name filled with poison, "saying that he was going 'to have some fun with Rosemarie'. So I got up and left to go find him; that's it. Nothing happened between me and Tasha." He told us and his aura flashed with yellow showing honesty. Crap he was not lying, but then what happened?

"Why do I have a bad feeling that Aleksander had something to do with this," Mason said solemnly.

"What I want to know is if Roza is okay," Dimitri said pleadingly. The rest of us stopped talking instantly; when we found Rose this morning it was pretty.

_Flashback_

_We had just left to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria when Mason realized that he had left his water bottle in the gym. _

"_Come on, Mase," Mia groaned at him, "I'm starving." She was starting to sound like the littler girl that she looked like. _

"_Just two seconds Mia, god you're starting to sound like Eddie."_

"_Hey," Eddie said with mock hurt, "What's that supposed to mean?" we all laughed at this while we made our way to the gym. We all decided to wait out here while Mason left to get his water bottle._

"_Uh, guys, I think you should see this," he called from the inside of the gym. We all walked in and gasped at the gruesome sight. In the middle of the gym near a dummy; laid Rose, and she did not look good. her hair was out of her ponytail in a mess, her clothes were ripped and tattered, and her hands were bleeding along with her leg and an awful cut on her forehead. _

"_Oh my god," Lissa said while she clung to Christian and I had to agree with her; this was a sight that no one should see let alone experience. "What happened?" Mason and Eddie ran to her and crouched down next to her and shook her. She groaned in response._

"_Five more minutes," she said while swatting away Eddie's hand like she somehow knew it was there. _

"_Rose what happened?" Mason asked._

"_Ugh, I was training," she said getting up. Her hand went to her forehead and realization dawned on her face. Her guardian mask was on in the second. "Sorry you had to see this, I should be going now." Mason grabbed her shoulder before she could leave._

"_Rose what happened?" she ripped her arm from his hand and flipped him over on his back, and he groaned in pain. _

"_Why don't you go ask Dimitri that is if he's not too busy kissing that whore Tasha. Oh and lesson never one; never hesitate it can get you killed." And with that last note she left, at least she tried to leave. She hunched over and fell to the floor unconscious. We rushed to get her to the med clinic._

_End flashback_

As if on cue Mason rubbed his shoulder and winced in pain; Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

"You okay man?" he asked him and Eddie snickered before looking down to avert Mason's death glare. He shook his head at Dimitri. Suddenly there was laughing behind us; and there stood Dimitri's father smiling evilly.

"I had fun playing with Rosemarie last night," he said.

**Apov (Aleksander)**

Last night was so much fun; watching Rose's face crunch up in disgust, anger, and sadness was just so much fun to watch. It was the most fun I had in years. Oh if it had only been the real thing, but I guess compulsion was the best thing I could provide the lovely Rosemarie.

_Flashback_

_**If you touch her I will kill you**_

_**-Dimitri**_

_Oh how much fun this was going to be. I saw him leave the table and out the door. It was way too easy to knock him and drag him to his room, and it was convenient that Tasha had to go pack the rest of her bags since she was leaving in the morning. This was going to be amazing. _

_Seconds after I returned to the spot where Dimitri had been I saw Rosemarie walk out and look around. No doubt in my mind that she wasn't looking for Dimitri. I quickly stepped in front of her, but before she could do anything my eyes bore into hers. I used my compulsion and soon enough I wasn't in front of Rosemarie anymore; Dimitri was and he was kissing Natasha passionately. _

_Tears sprang into Rosemarie's eyes as she 'watched' the scene in front of her, and before she could run away I compelled her to forget that she had seen me. After she fled I laughed out loud thinking about how her face looked when I showed her the scene. It was cute; she was cute. Maybe I shall visit her later. _

_End flashback_

I walked into the cafeteria and saw that everyone was looking at Dimitri with pity. Crap they must have figured out that he didn't kiss Tasha last night. Damn right when the fun was starting. I walked up to them with a huge grin on my face.

"I had fun playing with Rosemarie last night," I told them, "I thought she was too strong to comply with compulsion, but I guess we all have our weaknesses."

"You bastard!" the blond girl yelled at me; I think she was Vasalissa, "How could you do something like this, Rose almost killed herself!" that made me falter a little bit but I easily recovered putting on a smile. I had most certainly not thought that she was going to nearly kill herself. I bet all my money that she went to the gym after her little vision.

"Does it matter? All she knows is that she saw the love of her life kissing another woman," I left with an even bigger grin than before plastered on my face.

**Dpov **

HE DID WHAT?

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking," Eddie said.

"Aleksander over a bowl of starving strigoi?" Mia asked. He smirked but shook his head.

"Aleksander used compulsion on Rose to make her think that she saw Dimitri and Tasha kissing which just broke her heart. This was his way of 'playing with her'." I was now furious; I clenched my knuckles until I could feel them starting to hurt but even then I didn't let up. This was all too much.

"I think that Rose needs to know the truth," Adrian said as we all got up with breakfast completely forgotten. "Right now she absolutely hates you." I felt a pang of guilt and sadness. I checked the bond and saw that her walls were still up.

How can you break walls that were so strong?

* * *

><p><strong>There is the reason for the "kissing" I guess it wasn't really a kiss…<strong>

**So how many of you were completely shocked that it wasn't really Dimitri that kissed Tasha? *me raises hand* what? I had no idea what I was doing while I was writing this so don't go looking at me for answers yet…**

**So remember review and check out my friends new account for me por favor *puts up puppy dog face* come on how many of you guys can resist this face. Just remember that she probably won't have a story up for a few day's but I'm sure that you all will love her just as much as I do! Just check it out sometime. **

**Alright so any suggestions for the next chapter?**

**Love to all**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay so thank you guys for your review I honestly don't know how I deserved all of those, but please let them continue! Also I have made a sequel for my "Killer Penguin" story called "Killer Penguin 2" clever title right? Lol jk so now with some comments and shout outs:**

**Rafael14: that's and awesome name and don't worry about spelling words wrong I still do it! And thank you for calling me a genius I just feel like in stories like this were Rose catches Dimitri kissing Tasha its:**

**Because Tasha compelled him to**

**He's drunk**

**Etc.**

**So I felt the need to do something that I don't think anyone else has done so thank you :D**

**TigerKishanLuvr: YOU CANNOT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES REVIEW SOMETHING IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT! So please read and then review ;)**

**LuPeters and Datass-assin: I know right! It's hilarious and ironic since he didn't do anything wrong…**

**Disclaimer: me+ vampire academy characters= heaven :D **

**Richelle Mead+ vampire academy characters= reality :'(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**How can you break walls that were so strong?**_

**Rpov**

I left as soon as I was checked out by a doctor. I was told to take it easy the next few weeks and let my head recover; apparently I had a slight concussion from banging my head into the wall…

Oh well, I still felt miserable, and no amount of training could fix that. Just thinking about what I saw made my heart ache more. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed feeling exhausted. Why is it always me that has something going on that sucks? Why can't I be that normal girl in a normal school with an actual normal life? Was that too much to ask? I guess it was. I mean seriously, how bad did normal people have it? Not bad at all compared to my crappy life.

Before I even knew what was happening I felt hot salty tears crawl down my cheeks. Images kept flashing through my mind; me and Sammy in the gym, me getting my neck snapped by a strigoi, and finally me seeing Dimitri kiss Tasha. That was just the icing on the cake I never wanted; I had never celebrated my birthday with anyone but Sammy. I smiled as I remembered how we used to celebrate it… our day went somewhat like this:

Training

Day off from school

Big birthday cake that we pass out from eating too much

Yep, those were the good days. Now I found myself craving cake; how weird was that? Oh, well.

_Roza please let me explain._

Great he had been sending the same message for a solid forty minutes now. Well, I did not want to hear his stupid explanations about him kissing Tasha. That I was the only one he wanted; well you know what Dimitri Ivashkov. You are one: ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** great now that I got that out of my system I guess I could think clearly for a few minutes. Nope.

I started sobbing uncontrollably after that; I just couldn't take it anymore it hurt too much. If felt so much misery that it wasn't even funny; in fact I don't think that some of it was even mine. Right now I just wanted to not even exist. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. Great, but before I opened it I wiped some tears from my eyes and put my guardian mask on firmly.

I opened the door to find…

**Dpov (are you going to find her or what? It is so not that hard :P)**

I banged my hands down on the desk at the med-clinic. This most certainly was not fair; could I not catch a break for once in my life?

"I'm sorry Mr. Ivashkov, but Rosemarie checked out about half an hour ago," the nurse said in an uneasy voice, and I didn't blame her. I could feel the spirit darkness boiling within me until I felt some of my grief and misery disappears. What the heck? I turned to Lissa since she was the expert on bonds and healing.

"She took the darkness from you; this is bad we don't know what she'll be like with that much darkness inside her when she doesn't even know what's happening." She started to pace along with Adrian while they looked deep in thought.

"Where is she?" Christian asked. I tried the bond again, but I still got nothing. I had been trying for the past forty five minutes and so far I got nothing; her walls were just so strong, but I was going to help her even if it killed me.

_Roza please let me explain._ I still got no response. We searched almost everywhere; the gym, the pool, the cafeteria, the slopes, and every square inch of the ski lodge until Eddie stopped us. He slapped his head with his hand before muttering things under his breath.

"Did it just occur to anyone that we haven't even searched her room yet?" Damn he was right. How did we not realize that we needed to search her room? We all slapped our hands on our heads muttering the same things Eddie had and then some. I felt so stupid for not thinking of this earlier, but before we could leave anywhere an announcement came on.

"Attention all St. Vladimir's Academy student; remember that all of your flights leave in about three hours make sure that you drop all of your bags off at the airstrip in two hours. Then all of you report to the same jet planes that you were aboard on the way here. Thank you!" Crap, we had all forgot that we were leaving today, but I remembered that I had the same jet plane as Roza so I would be able to see her there or hopefully sooner. I wonder if she will listen to me; well I wasn't going to give up until she did. So we all split or separate ways so that we could pack, and I think I got my things in my bag in a record time.

I felt like I was just sitting there forever until they called the boarding for the jet planes.

"Make sure you talk to her," my uncle said. An hour ago he had found me looking depressed so that I had told him everything that had happened. To say that he was furious at Aleksander would be an understatement; he was downright monstrous. "I saw Rose board the plane a few minutes ago, and she looked like she had seen a ghost. So make sure you talk to her about that; make sure she's okay," he told me before giving me a hug. He was going to be going back to court for a few weeks and promised to visit as soon as he could and may bring my Aunt Danielle with him next time. I liked my Aunt she was nice and sweet and got along with most people, but she was like my uncle in some places. Always judging people by their reputations and the rumors that followed that person.

I got on the plane and immediately searched for Roza, and I saw her in the back seat. I walked back over to her while everyone else sat in the front. Since we were still the only class on this plane it meant that we got the back ten rows all to himself; perfect for pouring my heart out to her. I put my backpack on the seats next to Roza before sitting down next to her, but she didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"Can we talk Roza?" I asked her and she didn't even answer. She just turned her page over and began to read the next page. "Please, it's not what you think," I added quickly and she looked at me with a look of pure anger. Her walls crumbled before me and I felt everything that she felt; anger and betrayal were her most dominating emotions.

"Oh, really?" she said sarcastically, "What are you saying? That you didn't kiss Tasha?" she growled at me. I couldn't really blame her, but she didn't know the truth yet.

"No I didn't," she faltered for a second and that was all I needed to continue, "Aleksander knocked me out after I left the dinner and dragged me to my room. When you came out to look for me Aleksander compelled you to think that you saw Tasha and I kissing. I swear to you on my life that I didn't kiss Tasha. Can you please forgive me." She looked at me uncertain as her walls stood tall and strong again.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked with uncertainly. That hurt me a little bit, but I could understand what she was going through.

"Look through the bond," I told her, "you can see whether I'm telling the truth or not." She looked at me before I felt her walls crumple down as she looked through me using the bond. I felt like a little bit of my privacy was being captured when she did this, but it would be worth it if she trusted me again.

"Did he really do that?" she asked me and I nodded. She hesitated and I looked through her part of the bond. She was extremely confused and shocked, and I could understand why. "Why?"

"He wanted revenge on me when I beat him up four years ago," I explained to her as I studied her closely. "Can you please forgive me?" I asked her, but before she could respond she groaned and clutched her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I just got the worst headache ever," she groaned to me as she put her head between her legs wrapping her arms around herself. I motioned a flight attendant to come over and got Roza some Advil for her headache. Through the bond I could feel that she was in the worst migraine ever.

I pulled her into my arms and started to tell her things in Russian. She leaned her head down against my chest and curled up into a ball beside me while clutching her forehead between her hands.

"Я люблю Вас Roza, пожалуйста простите мне," I told her. She leaned in farther into my chest as she groaned in pain. I kissed her on her forehead as she slowly started to fall asleep.

I wonder what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>He, he, did you get my hint earlier? If not then I shall explain next chapter, but for there to be a chapter sixteen there needs to be some new reviews… just a fun fact I wonder what Rose saw earlier? Is she going to forgive Dimitri?<strong>

**Russian translator: I love you Roza please forgive me. **

**So I have a new story idea, but it's kind of a weird idea. It's a crossover between Vampire Academy and Transformers… you know some Rose and Bumblebee action. So what do you think? Should I try it out? If so review and tell me what you think…**

**Love to all**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay so I am writing after I had a major panic attack last sunday (yesterday). I absolutely hate public speaking… even if everyone says I did a good job I'm still thinking, "did you not see my legs shaking"…**

**Anyway enough about my life let's get back to Rose's in the story! I bet all of you would like that more than hearing about my fear of public speaking… yeah, I'm right so now on with the disclaimer, shout outs, and finally THE CHAPTER!**

**p.s. i also have another story idea and the summary is located at the bottom of the chapter :D**

**shadowhuntergirl1011: why thank you :D it just makes me feel good to get reviews like yours. It stuff like this that makes me want to continue writing. So thank you!**

**Ranim: I'd like to know that too.**

**TheShadowPrincess: he is apologizing because he feels that what Aleksander does is his fault since he's out for revenge against Dimitri. Does that make more since?**

**And now for the disclaimer: if the world was perfect than I would own every vampire academy character including a certain Russian God! Unfortunately the world is not perfect so all of the vampire academy characters belong to Richelle Mead *sad face*.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**Я люблю Вас Roza, пожалуйста простите мне," I told her. She leaned in farther into my chest as she groaned in pain. I kissed her on her forehead as she slowly started to fall asleep. **_

_**I wonder what was going on.**_

**Rpov**

Unimaginable pain in my head exploded as soon as we took off for the academy, and it didn't help that my mind was still trying to process all the things that Dimitri had just told me. His father compelled me to see Dimitri and Tasha kiss? Could you do that with compulsion? I groaned in pain from my headache as I saw little black things in the back of my vision.

"Can you please forgive me?" he asked, but I groaned in pain again and clutched my forehead with my hands unable to answer his question. I wanted to tell him that I forgave him because through the bond I could tell that he was not lying, but my head just hurt so much. "Are you okay?" he asked with enough worry to drown the ocean.

"I just got the worst headache ever," I groaned cradling myself in a tight ball. Soon Dimitri was holding out two pills and a glass of water so I took the pills but the pain didn't go away. So he pulled me into his arms and started to say comforting things to me in Russian; I don't know why, but him talking to me in his native tongue soothed me. I still had a death grip on my forehead as my ball was recreated against him.

"Я люблю Вас Roza, пожалуйста простите мне," he told me. I leaned in farther into his chest as I groaned in pain. He kissed me on my forehead as I slowly started to fall asleep. I just kept thinking about how I saw that person at my door, or it wasn't a person.

It had been Sammy who was outside my door.

**Dpov**

Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep, and I could still fell a little bit of pain, but it was blocked out by her sleeping which I was grateful for, but what were those black things in the back of her vision before she fell asleep? I had sensed her confusion and had checked it out, but I wish I knew what it was so that I could be helpful to her a little bit more than I was. This was a really big change for her, and I wanted to be with her every step of the way so far I wasn't doing a good job.

I needed a distraction so I opened up my western novel in hopes that the fiction world of cowboys and horses would draw me out of this world for only a few hours. Too soon the pilot announced that we would be landing at the Academy momentarily so I began to shake Roza awake.

"No… let me…. Leep," she mumbled incoherently. I chuckled, so she must be feeling a little bit better than earlier. She opened her eyes as soon as we touched down when she was almost jerked to the floor. Luckily I caught her before she could fall. I laughed at her shocked expression, and she glared at me.

"Not funny," she told me sheepishly before sitting up to grab her stuff.

"Are feeling better now?" I asked her because I couldn't feel any pain from her except from a little bit of sadness tucked away down deep inside of her. I knew that my voice was too filled with worry and concern, but I was really hoping that she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better comrade," I took this as a good sign since she was calling me by my nick name that I told her I hated, but secretly loved. I groaned playfully.

"Are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Nope," she said popping the "p" in her statement, and without a second thought she grabbed her stuff and exited the plane leaving me there alone. I really didn't know what to think about that so I just sat there for a second before she left me there completely alone. I shook my head and left the air strip going back to my room. I didn't see any of my friends until dinner and I will admit that it was very boring considering none of them were answering my phone calls or text messages. I started to get really bored until a new message came in and I was really hoping that it was one of my friends and not my mother calling to check in on my again. I didn't bother to see who it was before I read it.

**Comrade**

**Are you coming or what? **

**-Your Roza**

First my breathing hitched when she signed it with "your Roza", and second. What was I doing? I don't remember planning anything after racking my brain for different possibilities I found nothing and just send Roza a reply.

**Roza**

**What are you talking about?**

**-Your Comrade**

I guess I was playing the nickname game too.

I tried to check through the bond, but I couldn't find anything; what was she doing?

**Comrade**

**Just come to my room, quick!**

**-Your Roza**

I didn't need to be told twice as I raced towards her room. I knocked loudly and had to wait a second before the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Roza. She was only in short pajama shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was a little bit of a mess indicating sleep; was she sleeping?

"Hey Dimitri," she yawned, "What are you doing here?" I looked at her a little bit confused. Did she not remember the texts that she was sending just a few minutes ago?

"You texted me to come over here," I told her.

"No I didn't," she told me.

"Then who was texting from your phone," I raised my eyebrow.

"I gave it to Lissa so that she could give me all of your guy's numbers," she mumbled a little sluggish I guess she really had just gotten up from sleeping.

"Oh, I guess I'll just let you sleep a little bit more then," but before I could leave she grabbed my wrist.

"Would you like to stay?" she said looking down. Was she nervous about this? Why? I could feel a little bit of uneasiness from the bond, and I found out that she had never invited another guy into her room except Sam. I nodded and she stepped aside so that I could get in; of course all of her stuff were already put away so only her shoes and her t-shirt was on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she seemed off for some reason and as soon as I said this she burst into tears. I was so confused that I just stood there like an idiot while she cried for a few minutes before I regained any sense in my mind and pulled her into my arms, "Are you okay?" I repeated. She shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"I miss him," she told me.

"Who do you miss?" I was starting to get worried that it was a boyfriend.

"Sammy, I miss him so much that it hurts," she cried into my chest. Wow she is really hurting and I still don't know what happened to him yet, but from what Isaiah told us in Spokane I have a pretty good guess about what had happened. I smoothed back her hair and let her cry it out until her sobs became silent tears. After she had calmed down enough I decided that I needed some answers.

"Roza," she looked at me, "Was Sam turned in the attack?" she nodded and began to cry again and I held her as the scene when she last saw Sam played into her head over and over again. I was forced to watch as her emotions were too strong to not be pulled into her head.

"It was my fault," she whispered, "I should have ran faster toward him, or fought harder, or-,"

"Roza it was not your fault," I said cupping her cheeks in my hands, "you freed him and that was probably what Sam wanted. Now you need to be happy and stop blaming yourself for this. It was not your fault." She looked miserable.

"I was weak," she said looking down but I pulled her head back up to meet mine.

"No you weren't nor will you ever be. You're strong, you're so, so strong," I told her forcefully, "you had the strength to go and free his soul; no one else had the courage or love to do so, but you did. Sam couldn't have asked for a better sister."

"I saw him," what?

"What do you mean?"

"At the ski lodge before we left; I, I saw him and he looked like a ghost," I had heard somewhere that shadow kissed people saw ghosts but I had never believed it until now because it just made sense. I hated putting Roza through this; she didn't ask for this nor did she deserve to go through this much trauma in one lifetime. "It's not your fault," she told me and before I could argue her lips became attached to mine. It was sweet, passionate, and still held as much electricity as ever. We didn't go farther because I could feel Roza's nervousness so I didn't push her into anything she didn't want.

We didn't separate until we both passed out from exhaustion.

**Lpov (Lissa)**

The plan worked perfectly; all I had to do was text Dimitri using Rose's phone which worked like a charm. Adrian told me that he went to Rose's room and opened the door to find them making out on her bed, fully clothed thank god, but it seemed that they were back together again and that's all that mattered. We didn't see them at dinner either, but we did see Dimitri's father sitting with all the other teacher, and I had a very bad feeling that he won't be leaving anytime soon. That's just great.

**Apov (Adrian)**

I was still mentally scared.

_Flashback_

_Lissa had asked me to go check on Dimitri and Rose since none of them had answered their calls and I was really hoping that Rose forgave Dimitri. If she didn't then we would have a very depressed Russian and that's never a good thing. I knocked on the door quietly before opening it, and what I saw will always haunt me._

_Rose and Dimitri were on the bed and they were practically eating each others faces, so that their tongues were deep down each others throats. I gagged and immediately exited through the door shutting it quietly. I made my way down to the cafeteria by myself as I tried to block out other images in my head. _

"_What happened to you?" Lissa asked me._

"_Next time you are checking on them," I told her as the rest of the gang laughed at me. _

_End flashback_

Yep I'm mentally scared for life.

**Unkown pov**

I will have her; no matter how long it takes Rosemarie Hathaway will be mine. I watched her fall asleep with that Ivashkov boy as I plotted the ways that Rosemarie would join me.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh this isn't good at all…<strong>

**Lol you have no idea how much fun it was to write that in Adrian's pov! Sorry I didn't update this yesterday but my internet was being funny so I'm updating this now! Horary! I guess all of you are happy now? You better be :D jk.**

**So I have a new story idea but I don't know if it's any good so can you guys please tell me what you think?**

**Title: Lost Memories**

**Set in Frostbite. After Rose catches Dimitri with Tasha she runs away, but get's into a car accident. Now she is Jamie Web, honor roll student, and captin of the track team at Missoula North High School. She doesn't remember anything before the accident but is content with her new friends and family, but what happens when the gang sees's her at the Missoula Mall with her new friends? Will she ever remember them? **

**Like I said I just got this idea, please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. I'll even give you a sample chapter next update if you want but please tell me your opinion…**

**Love to all**


	18. Chapter 17

**So since you guys are so demanding of this next chapter I have decided to use my early release day and give you guys another chapter! Aren't I nice? So all of you want to know who "unknown" is and may I say that you probably won't find out for another chapter or so… **

**Alright questions and shout outs…**

**A-Black-Roza: thank you for saying that! I still am going to hate public speaking *shivers***

Book Lovin Teen: **thanks! And I am honored to tell you that I have the first chapter all written out and I just need to type it…**

**I guess that's it so… WAIT! One more thing; anyone read "A Friends Courage" by BellaCullenSwan17? I have and it's amazing so I totally recommend it to all of you guys!**

**Now that's it so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series :'C**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**Unknown pov**_

_**I will have her; no matter how long it takes Rosemarie Hathaway will be mine. I watched her fall asleep with that Ivashkov boy as I plotted the ways that Rosemarie would join me. **_

**Dpov**

I woke up to someone shifting on the bed, and looked up to see Rose getting out of bed. As fast as a strigoi my arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into the bed with me. She gasped in shock as her breathing slightly picked up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her as her breath hitched before she calmed down her breathing back down she turned her head to look up at me. She gave me one of her rare and breath taking smiles before she spoke.

"Well comrade, I am going to go train since I didn't get to last night." I blushed at her mention of our five hour make out session.

"Could I come with you?" I asked her and both her eyebrows shot up on her head.

"Why?"

"Well my element isn't as useful as Christians so maybe you could teach me how to fight so that I won't be so defenseless," I trailed off waiting for her to blow up.

"But that's my job to protect you," she whispered softly and I moved closer to her.

"Yes, but then I could help you fight off the attacking strigoi and we won't repeat," I couldn't finish as tears threatened to spill down my face. Rose kissed my cheeks and motioned me to follow her, and she led me back to my dorm room. When we entered Rose started going through my draws until she pulled out a black pair of shorts and a matching workout t-shirt.

"Put these on," she told me as she looked for some sneakers and after she found them she tossed them to me as well. After I changed into the clothes Rose had chosen for me she led me to the gym.

"Isn't the gym closed at this time?" she laughed and opened the door without ease.

"Nope," she said popping the "p". She took off her sweatshirt to reveal a navy blue tank top and she was also wearing black sweat pants that matched mine. My breath hitched when I saw her, but before I could think of another thought I was thrown against the practice mat that was already set up and pinned down by Rose. She smirked at me.

"Rule number 2, don't let the enemy distract you," she said before getting off of me. I groaned and sat up. "We'll start by running ten laps, then we'll do some stretches and see where we can go from there." I groaned when she said ten laps and that only made her smirk more.

After we ran the first five laps I was out of breath and my legs felt like jelly, but she encouraged me to continue so I finished the ten laps ready to pass out from exhaustion. What surprised me was that Rose didn't even seem fazed by the ten laps we just did.

"How many laps do you normally do?" I asked her genuinely curious.

"About twenty five to thirty," I gaped at her as she shrugged. We did the rest of the stretches in a comfortable silence; with us there didn't need to be any words spoken for us to understand what was going on. "Alright we should probably get ready for school now, it's almost time for breakfast." She said as she came over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "See you later," and then she left the gym probably heading to her room.

I got ready after a shower and realized that I felt like crap after that training session. I was sore all over and I hadn't even been done for an hour, and it made me wonder what I was going to feel like tomorrow. When I sat down at the table I groaned at my tired muscles and the rest of the group looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay Dimitri? Did Rose do this? I swear-," I cut Adrian off.

"Rose did not beat me up, I asked her if she could train me and we had our first session today," Mason and Eddie looked at me with awe.

"So what was the great Rosemarie Hathaway's training like?" Eddie asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," came a voice from behind us, and I turned around to see Rose standing there in running shorts and a plain t-shirt that clung to her waist. It made her look beautiful and sexy at the same time.

"Um… I," both Mason and Eddie were stuttering at Rose. She smirked and sat down next to me with a bagel in her hand.

"Well first I start with some warm ups," Mason and Eddie were listening intently, "then I work with the punching bag until I get tired or something becomes sprained. Finally I run about thirty laps and a quick cool down."

"That's it?" Mason asked.

"That's all," she responded.

"But that sounds like what we do every day in class. How is it that you're better than everyone else? We all thought that you had a super-secret special training exercise." Eddie said. Rose's face suddenly went blank and I could feel sadness coming through the bond.

"Sammy was my secret, he started teaching me his moves when he started to learn how to fight back in year three," everybody was silent I think that they had all put the puzzle pieces together about Sam. Lissa gave her a comforting hug while everyone looked at her with sadness. Suddenly the bell rang signally that there were five minutes until class started. It sucked that I would have to wait until last hour to see her, but at least I got to see her at all during the day. I kissed her cheek before getting up to go to class with the rest of the moroi as Rose went with Mason and Eddie.

"It's weird to see Rose like this," Adrian said as we made our way to class. I punched his shoulders playfully as we all laughed and went to class.

**Rpov**

After we left the cafeteria Mason, Eddie and I went to Advanced Guardian Theory together. They asked me some more questions about my training and I happily answered them, and when we got into the room they sat with me at the back. Other than that the class hour was really boring as usual until we went to training because this was the class that I always excelled at. Thank you Sammy I muttered to myself after I took down a fellow student of mine in less than a minute. The guardian on duty gave me a look of pride as I took down three students at once alone with a teacher. I guess I really was a badass. I sighed mentally thinking about Sammy; I wish that he was here.

After morning classes I normally skip lunch and use that hour for extra training so I went back to my room to change into some appropriate training clothes and found a note lying on my bed.

**Rosemarie **

**If you want your friends to live you will isolate yourself again, if not then I guess that they will all make a wonderful dinner. I will be coming soon so make sure that you are ready to hand yourself over to me at that time, or I will kill all of your friends starting with that boyfriend of yours. **

**See you soon**

My heart completely stopped. Who had sent this to me? I was most certainly not going to let this person coming anywhere near Dimitri or anyone else, but I wasn't going to put them into any unnecessary danger. I groaned mentally and put my walls up hoping that Dimitri hadn't seen that note. I cleared my mind of all thoughts until I could feel my mask up firmly. I was not going to let them be in danger and if that meant that I would killed or alone for the rest of my life than so be it.

No one is going to touch Dimitri.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapters kind of short, but i sort of have a minor writer's block...<strong>

**Well how's that for a change? Did I do well because I'm not so sure… so I have chapter 1 of my new story all written but not typed so I might type it tonight. Should I post it?**

**So review and tell me what you think should happen to Rose in her messed up life that I have created for her :D should all go well? I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story after I finished, but I guess we'll have to see…**

**Love to all**


	19. New Story

**hey guys sorry just a quick Author's note to tell all of you that I have published the first chapter of "Lost Memories" and it is ready for you guys so please check it out for me ;D**

**And also I am excepting ideas for my "Killer Penguin" story and some other comments for this story because I'm starting to feel like this is going downhill… but i promise all of you that i will not give up on this!**

**Love to all **

**please help me!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Okay so maybe I am spoiling you guys a little bit, but I am seriously bored right now so I decided to bless all of you with another chapter even though I am in Career Explorations (we have free time) so count your blessings! And here is another chapter, add that to your list of blessings! Lol so how about we get to the shout outs and questions.**

**Demi: why thank you ;D**

**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX: to you and all others who got my message. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I promise all of you that I will not give up!**

**You heard me; I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY EVER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**No one is going to touch Dimitri.**_

**Dpov **

Something was wrong.

I hadn't seen Rose since breakfast and Lissa and Mason told me that she wasn't talking to them anymore, and they didn't know why. They said that it was like she was her old self again and I didn't understand why. I thought to the emotions that I felt earlier and was wondering if it had anything to do with her strange behavior.

_Flashback_

_I was heading to lunch hoping that I would see Roza. Oh, god I was really whipped on this girl I thought as I was walking to lunch. I felt a surge of fear from the bond and was sucked into Roza's head; she was in her room looking at, what looked like, a note. All I saw was:_

_**Starting with that boyfriend of yours.**_

_Then as soon as I was drawn into her head I was pulled out. I took this as a bad sign because it meant that her walls up; I tried to break them down, but she was too strong at this. After several attempts I went to the cafeteria to try and find her, and I confirmed my suspicions when I didn't see her there. _

_End flashback_

I was now on my way to the art room the only class that I had with my Roza. I was also really hoping that she was here, but when I got to the classroom I didn't see her there. She didn't come in late, in fact she didn't come in at all which really worried me. Something was definitely wrong. As soon as class got out I ran to my room to drop my stuff off and scurried off to Roza's room, but when I opened the door she wasn't there. After that I ran to all of my friends and they too were looking for her; it made me feel good whenever I realized that they cared for Roza that much. We all agreed that Mason and Eddie would look through the guys dorms, Lissa and Mia would look through the girls dorms, Adrian was in charge of searching in the school, and I was looking at the gym and the woods. Since I was the only one who knew where the cabin place was. I looked through the bond one more time before giving up and going to the gym; she wasn't there. Damn, where is she? I felt incomplete without her with me and knowing that something was seriously wrong was definitely not helping my case. I tried her phone a few times since Lissa said that she had given it to her before lunch. The past few times I had gotten voicemail, but I feel like I had to try again. So I pressed call, and I was starting to get to the cabin when I heard a noise. I moved closer to it and found Rose holding her phone and music was blaring from it. She was leaning with her head down next to the gravestone for her brother.

She looked so beautiful at that moment, so relaxed and at peace with herself. Her phone was blaring the music to a song I hadn't heard before.

And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smile<p>

She pressed a button on her phone and mine went to her voicemail.

"You've reached Rose; hope you know what to do," beep. I close my phone and slowly made my way over to her careful not to disturb her. She leaned her head back down and turned to the stone. Her sadness was evident on her face that looks of pain and heartbreak on her face was evident that I didn't need to use the bond for that.

"Roza?" I approached her softly as she jumped from shock. She looked at me with a full on guardian mask. She got up and brushed off the dirt from her jacket and that's when I noticed that her bare legs were slightly blue from the cold; after all it was only January.

"Lord Ivashkov," she greeted me formally before darting off into the woods a little bit deeper. What the heck was going on here? I followed in the direction that she had went before I passed a tree that had a slight shadow to it. I jumped in front of it and before Rose could dart off somewhere else I grabbed her by her arms and pinned her against the tree. I knew she wouldn't fight back because I was a moroi and I knew that she wouldn't want to hurt me ever. "What?" she asked in a cold voice that made me flinch a little bit.

"Roza what's gotten in to you?" I asked her as she began to slightly wiggle trying to escape from my grasp. I saw tears slightly build up into her eyes. What was going on? She didn't meet my eyes, but I forced her to look at me. "What is going on?" her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Someone wants to hurt you," she said in a robotic voice. Oh god what had I just done? Had I just compelled her? Oh god no this couldn't be happening I was turning into my father by compelling her, but for some reason I couldn't stop.

"Who?" before anything else happened I felt myself go to the ground with a loud thud. My cheek was burning and I cradled it before looking at Roza. She had tears now freely falling down her face as she choked out a sob and ran in the opposite direction. It took me a few moments to realize that she had slapped me across the face. Guilt flooded through me as I just held myself there against the tree as tears streamed down my own face freezing at the touch of the winter wind. I don't know how long I sobbed for, but it felt like forever. There was no way Roza was ever going to speak to me again.

I had missed dinner and the sun was starting to come up when I left for my room that I shared with Adrian. When I entered the door he started talking his back to me.

"So none of us had any luck, but tomorrow is the beginning of the field experience so, are you okay?" he turned and looked at me with a worried expression. I burst into a new round of sobs here and then. He came over to me and led me to the bed sitting on his across from mine. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I found her," I choked out and he looked at me expectantly.

"And…"

"Things didn't go to well," I said.

"How so?"

"Well, she ran away but I found her and I-I compelled her to tell me what was wrong," I started sobbing uncontrollably then.

"What the heck man? After your father just did that to her, what the heck?"

"I didn't mean to compel her it just happened," Adrian looked at me pointedly before nodding and giving me reassurance that everything would be better soon, and that he had pulled some strings to make Rose my guardian for the field experience. I just hoped that she would forgive and love me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter but I am being rushed out the door by my father so I will try and update maybe later tonight or maybe you guys will get an extra chapter for tomorrow so just bare with me okay? <strong>

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**Lol**

**Love to all**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys happy Saturday! So I have read all of your guy's reviews and all of you guys just absolutely rock! Getting over two hundred reviews have just been a dream come true to me! Also for one of my other stories I received a review saying that I over used the semi colons. I wanted to let everyone know that I have taken that into consideration and I shall try and cut back on those okay? Now that we are all on the same page then we may continue :D**

**: Really? I feel like this is nothing compared to Richelle Mead's original series. I mean she got that PUBLISHED without her there are no us meaning no fan fictions! But thanks for your review, you and all others who say things like this give me hope to continue my writing!**

**BellaCullenSwan17: Aw am I rubbing off on you ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy characters. Okay that was a seriously boring disclaimer :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**I didn't mean to compel her it just happened," Adrian looked at me pointedly before nodding and giving me reassurance that everything would be better soon, and that he had pulled some strings to make Rose my guardian for the field experience. I just hoped that she would forgive and love me again.**_

**Unknown pov**

My plan was working without a hitch. My spy had reported that Dimitri had indeed tried to talk to her only to end up compelling her and making her hates him. Ha, that was just perfect. She would be my; oh she would be mine soon.

**Rpov**

I can't believe he just compelled me, how could he? I thought that he had enough respect to do that to me, and the fact that his father had just compelled me wasn't helping his case. What was that phrase? Like father like son? Oh well it didn't matter, all I had to do was focus on the field experience that was going on tomorrow and who I would be guarding.

Wait what if I ended up guarding Dimitri?

***next morning***

I woke up at my regular time and went to training. To my happiness Dimitri wasn't there and I felt myself physically relax. I just couldn't see him right now. Not after what had happened yesterday, but I was only confused on why? Why did he compel me? The guilt had flooded through him yesterday was after he had compelled me as if he had only realized that he was compelling me after he had done it.

I had ended up breaking two of my finger this morning, and sprained my left wrist. I took a shower and dressed into a semi regular guardian uniform. It was true that I didn't have one, but that didn't stop me from almost looking the part. I had a white blouse on and a black jacket with jeans. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail covering my neck. The monlija ceremony would be tomorrow in private because I still didn't want the whole school harassing me about that. Sure it would be nice to get praise instead of being called a blood whore, but I didn't want them to like me just because I could kill strigoi. I'm not even sure what everyone knew about what had happened in Spokane. I heard some stories that Dimitri and I had gone to elope and the others came to stop us. Oh how I wish that was what had happened. Instead I was killed and now Dimitri and all of his friends knew about what had happened to Sammy.

I felt betrayed when they had all found out like that. Like I had been betraying Sammy by them finding out like that. I had wanted to tell them in my own time, but them finding out like that made me feel bad. I sighed before heading to the gym for the assembly it had been funny when the guardians had kicked me out this morning so that they could set up, but I had been very good at not showing it.

When I entered the gym I just sat to the side where no one else was sitting. I zipped up my black jacket to hide my white blouse, I don't know why but I still felt a little bit embarrassed that I was the only one who was dressed semi nicely. I mean; we are going to be wearing the same uniforms for the rest of our lives so why not start wearing them now? Damn Dimitri had left his mark on me and it was completely impossible to not show it.

"Mason Ashford will be assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir," Alberta's voices rang loud and clear throughout the entire gym, aside from the people who would not SHUT UP! I looked over at Mason who was beaming next to all of his friends including, gulp, Dimitri. I really missed him.

"Edison Castile will be assigned to Adrian Ivashkov," earlier today I had heard that Christian wouldn't be getting a guardian for the field experience because of his parents. That was the biggest load of crap I had ever heard. I wonder if he will be getting attacked at all during this experience. Again I felt happiness radiating off Dimitri as his friends were all getting to guard and be around another.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," my breathing stopped, "will be assigned to Dimitri Ivashkov." Great, just great, now there was no possible way that I could avoid him now. Life had a really funny sense of humor, and the fact that Dimitri was feeling so happy the roof could blow off wasn't helping me at all.

I went to collect my folder, but I didn't have to look at it because I already knew what classes he had and where his room was. I made my way over to him with my guardian mask on firmly, and when I got there I saw that all of his friends had made their way out of the gym. Leaving Dimitri and I almost completely alone in the gym. He looked at me with guilt, sadness, and hope. I'm guessing that he was hoping that I would forgive him by the end of the field experience and let's face it with him and me together at all times for six weeks, I was almost scared to think of what would happen.

"Roza I want to say that I really am sorry for what happened yesterday," he began with a cautious look, "I really didn't mean to compel you, honest, it just sort of happened and if I could take it back I would. Can you forgive me?" I didn't know what to say. How could you find something to say to him after something like that?

"Let's just go to your first class," I told him. His heartbreak was obvious when I said that and it made me falter just a little bit before I was covered again. Remember I told myself this is only until you can kill whoever is after you. I just need to hang in there.

"Ok," he muttered, but it was mostly to himself as we walked to his first class.

The rest of day went similar to that he sometimes made small talk with me. I tried to keep it professional, but I did smile once or twice during the day. I don't know if he saw or not, but if he did he gave no indication of it. At dinner I didn't really talk to anybody and vice versa I guess that they were waiting to see what was going to happen with Dimitri and I and I'll admit I was happy by this. We hadn't been attacked today but I heard of other peoples attacks and how some of the other novices were bragging about how killing strigoi would be easy. How wrong they were.

"Well guys I'll see you tomorrow," Dimitri said getting up from the table. I followed his motions all the way to his room after he said his good nights to everyone. I had moved my bags in earlier that morning during free period when Dimitri had insisted on it. The second I was through the door I was pressed up against it. Dimitri's mouth was on mine and I was absolutely terrified me because through the bond I could feel his emotions were everywhere and he was definitely not in control of them.

"Dimitri-," but he didn't let me finish as he pressed up against me and kissed me harder. I moaned at his aggression. Oh how I wanted this so badly, but the note was still fresh in my mind. Although, it was pretty hard to think of anything else besides Dimitri kissing me and kissing me, and eventually I gave up and gave into his kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. He moaned against my mouth as his tongue darted into my mouth.

Electricity shocked through my entire body as our tongues danced in a waltz in our mouths. He moved me off of the wall and he stumbled his way toward the bed. His emotions were starting to calm down but his lust was still the most obvious emotion.

"Roza," he breathed against my lips as his traveled down to my collar bone, "I'm so sorry." My mind was so out of it I almost forgot why he was apologizing. "I'm sorry for Aleksander, I'm sorry for compelling you, I'm sorry for this, but I don't think I can control myself any longer." He kept hitting my sensitive spot on my neck. It just felt so good.

"Dimitri I-I forgive you," I could barely get my voice to sound steady. He smiled and leaned up to kiss I again just the feeling of him with me felt amazing. I wouldn't trade anything for this moment ever. He kept kissing me and kissing me and kissing me. My hands moved to the hem of his shirt and removed it over his head breaking the kiss once. Why had I ever tried to avoid him? I couldn't remember anymore it was like my whole mind was just focused on him and right now I didn't care.

**Dpov **

She removed my shirt breaking the kiss for a second, but it was a second to long and as soon as my shirt was off my mouth was on hers once again. Her walls were completely down now giving me access to her mind and I could feel her love and lust coursing through her mind. I don't know what made me decide to do this; all I knew was that I did not want this to end anytime soon. I kept muttering her name over and over again in Russian as I kissed her. Soon her jacket was removed revealing a white blouse, but that came off soon and I found a white sports bra. She moaned as my hands traveled down her bare stomach. I felt nervousness come through loud and clear, and I looked at her for confirmation.

"Never?" she nodded her head and I kissed her again. "How far?"

"Not tonight," she whispered and I felt a little sad, but I still understood how she felt. This was as far as she had ever gotten with anyone and I wanted to respect her wishes. We kept kissing and kissing until she got up all of a sudden. I looked at her shocked before she winked at me and went into the bathroom; soon I heard the shower running so I groaned and lay down on my bed. She came back out in pajamas and motioned for me to go take a shower.

I took a very cold shower. When I came out of my shower I saw that my Roza was asleep, but she was on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. I sighed she was never going to change. After I put my pajama bottoms on I picked Roza up and placed her on the bed. I crawled up next to her and pulled her close to my body, and she leaned into my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Roza," soon I fell asleep.

**Rpov**

I was really a better actress than people gave me credit for.

"I love you Roza," as soon as his breathing smoothed over I looked over at him. What was I going to do? The letter said to isolate myself. Whatever the person meant it can most certainly wait until morning.

"I love you too Comrade."

**Unknown pov**

No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening, this is not happening. She was not supposed to fall back into that ungrateful moroi arms I told myself as one of my servants came up to me. She was cautious around me obvious of my anger.

"What do you want us to do?" I looked at her and snapped her neck feeling slightly better as I watched her fall to the ground. Another servant came into my presence. He was one of my most trustful advisers.

"What now she is not going to listen to us again," he told me and I knew that his words were true we had lost our element of blackmail. I looked at the pendent that I had been given several hundreds of years ago. Inside was a picture of a little girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had a huge smile on her face that told me she was happy. She was my daughter, my beautiful daughter Rebekah. Taken from me after her sixth birthday by the moroi because of their jealousy while I had to watch my little girl murdered right in front of me. She was an innocent but she was killed because she was my daughter, because she was a daughter of a strigoi. Now after three hundred years I have seen my daughter again.

"Bring her to me; bring me my daughter." My servant nodded as I looked at my wife's locket that I had given her for our 100 wedding anniversary. That year had been that happiest of all because that was the year that god had given me a gift. God had given me a daughter, and I will do anything to get my little Rebekah back. She had been an innocent dhampir and my wife and I were going to turn her on her 18 birthday, but that was before the moroi began the war on us. Before they took everything I had that ever mattered to me. They had brought this war upon themselves, and now I was going to get my revenge.

For God had given me another gift. He gave me my Rebekah back.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for a twist in the story? Is anyone confused by what I just said? If you are just review and tell me because all answers and some flashbacks will be given in the next chapter. Other than that how was it? It took me forever to come up with something that would really catch your attention so I hoped it worked! REVIEW but before I go let me give you some information. <strong>

**Unknown is one of the first ever strigoi**

**The strigoi and moroi lived in peace until the moroi attacked the strigoi because they thought that being immortal was unnatural**

**The moroi and guardians at the time lied about why they had started war. They said it was because the strigoi were going to kill them all. And that is what they believed as well. **

**Rebekah did die along with her mother in 1023 by the moroi, but Rose is like her double ganger. Sort of like in the vampire diaries… **

**Everyone caught up? Ask any questions by reviewing or pm me! **

**Love to all**


	22. Chapter 20

**Okay so I know that today I'm supposed to update on Lost Memoires but I still have to finish that chapter so I am going to update this story instead! Now I know that some of you might have been a little confused of the Unknowns pov yesterday so this chapter is going to be in all Unknown and it's going to explain hopefully a lot about Rebekah. **

**So is everyone ready for this? Excellent I'm sorry in advance if everyone wanted another Rose and Dimitri moment but don't worry that will come soon!**

**ATTENTION: I CAN NOT WRITE LEMOS SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN WRITING ME ONE FOR THIS STORY THAN PM ME THE LINK TO IT OR SOMETHING! IT WILL BE FOR ROSE AND DIMITRI SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT! THANKS :D **

**Disclaimer: I had a dream, and in that I dream I owned the vampire academy character. Unfortunately I am not Dr. Luther King Jr. so my dream was a failure. :'(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**For God had given me another gift. He gave me my Rebekah back.**_

**Unknown pov**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I had seen my Rebekah a few weeks ago at the attack on the ski lodge. She was just like my little girl, but my little girl had been murdered by the moroi. I remember when my wife Alexandria told me that she was pregnant.

_Flashback September 1016_

_I was in my study tracking down some traitorous new strigoi that had turned under free will. I don't know where the moroi get these stupid ideas from, but it certainly wasn't from us. I heard my door creak open but when I looked I saw no one there. That is until two hands covered my eyes and a soft kiss was placed on my head. I smiled at the thought of who it was. _

"_Nicklaus," she said in a honey voice that made my already dead heart beat again. _

"_Yes, my wife?" she sounded extremely happy. She uncovered my eyes and turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face. _

"_God has answered our prayers; I'm pregnant with a child."_

_End flashback_

That had been one of the happiest days of my life. The day that I had found out that I would have a little girl or boy, and I had been overjoyed with the little girl that began growing inside my wife. When she was born it was like all my troubles went away just by looking at her. For the short six years of her life she had many friends in both the strigoi and moroi kingdoms and had been a source of energy everywhere she went. Then she was taken from me by the moroi because they had thought that we would betray them for whatever reason.

I still remembered that day well.

_Flashback April 1023_

"_Daddy," my little girl yelled and ran down the stairs. She looked so cute in her new dress that I had gotten her only the day before. Her hair was in little curls that went down her back. She ran up to me and threw her little arms around my waist very tight. She had little sobs coming from her mouth as she cried into my shirt. _

"_Princess what's wrong?" I asked her. _

"_I had a nightmare last night," I pulled away from my shirt and placed her onto my lap. She looked so scared and innocent right now. I knew that I was supposed to be a fearful leader, but when it came to my daughter I would always have a soft spot for her and my wife. I kissed her on her forehead and whipped away her tears. _

"_Why didn't you come see me, sweetheart?" she sniffled and was trying to stop crying. _

"_I don't want to be weak daddy," she told me._

"_You're young, darling, it's okay to be scared sometimes. What was your dream about?" it must have really scared her because Rebekah doesn't cry often especially over a dream. _

"_They took me away from you daddy."_

"_Who took you from me?" _

"_The moroi. They took me from you," a new set of tears was coming into her eyes so I pulled her close to me and drew comforting patterns on her back. She shivered and I tickled her causing her to laugh loudly. "No Daddy, you're cold!" I laughed and started spinning her around the room. _

"_Now isn't this sweet," said a voice from the doorway. I turned and saw the moroi king Elijah Ivashkov standing in the doorway with a sick smile on his face. Normally strigoi were cold but this was a look of pure hatred. Rebekah started squirming in my arms so I put her down. She leaned down onto my legs and gave Elijah a little smile and a wave. He didn't reply which just made her frown. _

"_Why don't you go find your mother, okay?" I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her check; she giggled and went up the stairs to her mother's room. I turned back to Elijah. "Elijah what can I do for you?" I was actually curious, why was the moroi king here? Ever since the first strigoi we had worked out a peace agreement, and it had been working for the past two hundred years. _

"_Well you see Nicklaus the moroi have been talking about your immortality. Some are even saying that your kind is going to kill us all," I laughed and shook my head at Elijah for thinking such a stupid thing. _

"_Elijah the strigoi has no intentions of killing all of the moroi nor are we going to give our immortality freely. You have to earn the right," I was confused on why he was telling me this. "What is this really about?" before I got any response I heard a scream from upstairs. I turned to look at thirteen guardians carrying my Rebekah and my half beaten wife. "Rebekah! Alexandria!" I turned back to Elijah who had an amused face. "What are you doing?" I screamed at him. _

"_Well you see I have listened to my people's complaints and I have realized that my people are right; your kind shouldn't have been created in the first place," he nodded to one of the guardians and he took a stake and drove it through my wife's heart. I was about to lunge at Elijah but he gave me a tsk. "Now Nicklaus do you really want your daughter dead too?" I froze on the spot. How could he do something like this? _

"_What do you want?" I spat at him and he smiled at me._

"_I want your people gone; just think how long is it going to be until you all run out of a blood supply and start attacking us?" I was pulsing with anger. _

"_Let my daughter go she isn't even a strigoi," I was now pleading with this man. He looked over at the three guardians that were holding a sobbing child. This must have been what her dream was like and now it was becoming her reality. Elijah smiled at me coldly. _

"_True, but how is she even a possibility? How did you and your strigoi wife get a dhampir daughter?" he actually sounded genuinely curious. _

"_God answered my prayers for a child and blessed me with my darling Rebekah. I am begging you Elijah please let her go, she is an innocent six year old." I normally didn't beg but when it came to my Rebekah I would do anything for her. _

"_You see Nicklaus I have no need for a sobbing child and let me assure you that no one will adopt a child of a strigoi," I thought of the worst thing possible. He went over to Rebekah as she tried to get away from her captures. I snapped and lunged at the guardians only to be held back by five of them. Using my speed I turned around and snapped one of their necks causing him to fall onto the ground, and then I ripped the throat out of another male. _

_I turned around to see Elijah's hands go around my daughter's throat. _

_End flashback_

Now she was that Ivashkov boy, a royal moroi no less. How could she just betray her kind like that? She didn't know what was best for her, but I do which is why in three weeks' time Rebekah will be home. And she will never see another moroi again unless she is killing it.

The moroi are monsters, and they always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope that answered some of your questions about the whole twist story… <strong>

**I did get some of the names from Vampire Diaries because they just seemed fitting, and yes I am a huge fan of the show. Aside from my vampire obsessions what did you guys think? This was just a short chapter to explain this to all of you guys and I promise that I will have another chapter of Lost Memories up by tonight for all of you wonderful readers of that drama story!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think okay? Good :D**

**Love to all**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys so yay I have a new chapter ready for you guys to inspect for me! Today is taking FOREVER to end and it's killing me on the inside. So me, being me, decided to write this chapter while I have nothing to do! Be thankful ;) **

**Lena1997****: I am going to do something similar to that, but Rose is not Rebekah… or a different formation of her… **

**Tayla**: **damn…**

**lovingbites****: do what?**

**Disclaimer: ok so how many of you just absolutely love my disclaimers? It's a shame that those are the only things I own…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**The moroi are monsters, and they always will be. **_

**Rpov *two weeks later***

Ever since that day in Dimitri's room we have been stuck together like glue. We were now officially going out as a couple ever since a week ago.

_Flashback time!_

_Dimitri and I were on our way back to his room after his training. We had showered before leaving so we smelled all nice and sweet. We were walking hand in hand as he was complaining about the running in practice while I just walked with him, with my head his shoulder, and not listening to what he was saying. _

"_Roza are you listening to me?" damn I was caught, and I looked into those chocolate brown eyes that I could swim in. _

"_Hm?" he chuckled and gave a dramatic sigh at me while I just glared at him. We walked back to his room and he stopped me before I could enter. I gave him a look but he only held up his palm and walked in the room leaving little miss me outside. "Dimitri!" I banged on his door but he didn't open it. I ended up sitting on the floor for a good half hour. I heard the door creak and unfortunately for me I fell onto the floor. Damn him. _

_He smirked at me, "What you doing?" I growled at him and he chuckled. _

"_I am just enjoying a nice evening outside the room," I told him sarcastically as I got up. As soon as I was on my feet again my eyes were covered by a blind fold. "What the heck?" He chuckled again. _

"_Just relax Roza," so I did just that and relaxed into his arms. He led into what I believed was his room, but I had no idea what was going on. "Okay you ready?" I nodded impatiently will this bastard just hurry up? "I'm not a bastard," he said leaning down and kissing the back of my neck. I shivered at his soft lips as they touched my rough skin. His hands crept behind my blindfold as he gently removed the fabric I saw what had taken him an hour to make. _

_The room had completely been transformed. There were little curtains set up over windows and candles. Candles were everywhere lighting up the room with a soft, yet comforting glow. I turned back to Dimitri and noticed he was wearing a fancy old fashioned suit. My mouth dropped as he gave me a warm smile. _

"_Here," he said heading over to his bed, "put this on." He handed me a very old looking dress that was covered in fancy designs. I gave him an odd look, but he just nodded in the direction of the bathroom. I hair making my hair look a lot wavier than usual. When I looked in the mirror though I couldn't help but notice that I had seen something like this before, a picture maybe? I came out and Dimitri's eyes popped out of his head. I looked down at the dress he had gotten me. It was a black simple dress that had a poof to it, it had a red ribbon attacked to my hip that had a gold rose insignia designed on it. It was a really nice ballroom gown and I was curious on why he had spent so much money on this. _

"_Why did you spend so much money on this?" I asked him as I walked up to him. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. _

"_Technically I rented all of this stuff, does that make you feel better?" I nodded and he chuckled at me. He pushed a button on a remote and some classical music started playing, he took my hand in his, and put his arm on my waist. I blushed because I had absolutely no idea what was going on right now. He took his hand from my waist and guided my arm to his back. "Are you okay?"_

"_I've never done this before," I admitted to him as I put my head in his chest. "I'm nervous." He started moving us around the room at a slow pace before moving a little bit faster. Before I could think of anything else he picked me up in his arms and began to spin me around the room. I squealed like a little school girl, I can't believe he actually got me to do that. _

_He kissed me as he set me back down on the ground again. His lips were so soft against mine and I loved everyone second of it. _

_End flashback_

That night had been perfect on so many levels that I hadn't slept that night, instead I just sat there and watched the love of my life sleep. Until he caught me.

_Flashback_

_I had been staring at Dimitri for a good two hours while he slept. He looked so peaceful in his sleep like he hadn't had a single problem in the world. I pushed a piece of hair away from his angelic face before something caught my hand making electricity shoot through my hand. The object kept my hand in place putting up to Dimitri's mouth and he kissed it lightly. _

"_You know I am really starting to like this bond," he said leaning down and kissing my forehead. I groaned and rolled away from him. "What?" _

"_That's an invasion of privacy," I told him sarcastically putting up my walls. Dimitri groaned and rolled over to me. He tried to get me to face him, but I carefully moved around him. He groaned again before I felt some sneakiness come through his part of the bond, and I had a very bad feeling about whatever it was he was going to do. Suddenly I felt something trailing along my bare arm. Dimitri's mouth moved slowly over my arm giving me little kisses as he made his way up my arm. Soon he made it to my neck and I moaned loudly. He chuckled and kissed me on my cheek before moving away from me. _

"_Bastard," I told him as I rolled on top of him and kissed his lips. _

_End flashback_

Today the whole gang was going to Missoula Mall to go shopping for prom dresses and I really wasn't looking forward to it because I absolutely hate anything other than training clothes. We were all in the car with Alberta and Stan driving, everyone else in the middle, and Dimitri and I in the back seat. I was currently leaning on his shoulder while he played with my hair. Everyone else was asleep since we were all normally in bed right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri whispered into my ear. I opened the bond and he smiled at me because I had been thinking about our time together in Court after graduation and how I wish we could someday have a family together. "Do you really want to have kids someday?"

"Of course, someday I would love to be a mother, but," I stopped myself and Dimitri pulled my head into his lap.

"What's wrong Roza?" he sounded concerned for me as he looked deep into my eyes. I knew he wasn't compelling me this time though, he was just genuinely concerned for me. I gave him a sad smile.

"I- I'm afraid I'll be like my mother," I told him and he took my hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. It was true that I had talked to my mother as soon as we got back from the ski lodge and she I were on slightly better terms, but I still didn't think of her as my mother.

"You won't Roza, I know you, you won't," I gave him a small smile as I yawned. He put his fingertips on my eyelids and pushed them downwards. "Sleep," it was like a command, but still a small request.

"Pushing my eyelids down like I'm dead isn't going to help comrade," he chuckled and kept my eyelids down before I finally gave into his demand.

I was woken up by Dimitri shaking my shoulders lightly. I looked up at him and he told me that we were at the mall and as soon as I heard that I had my full guardian mode on. He rolled his eyes at me and got out of the car.

"Oh my god this is going to be so much fun!" Lissa and Mia squealed, and to think that I didn't know they were excited. "first we're going to get the boy's tuxes then we are going to go looking for dresses, and then-," I cut Mia and Lissa's rants off.

"Okay, okay we get it guys we're practically going to be dragged around all day by two shopaholics," I gave a thumbs up and they glared at me while the boys laughed. True to their word we did find all of the boy's tuxes fairly fast and each of them were given one based off of their eye color except for Dimitri because he had his eyes on one the whole time while we were in the store so I had "allowed" him to get it. He had practically thanked me a thousand times through the bond and I had told him repeatedly that he was giving me a headache. The bastard had laughed at me when I said that.

Next we were shopping for our dresses and the girls would not give me a break.

"Try this one," Lissa said as she handed me a pink dress. She must have seen my appalled look because she just shrugged and put it back on the rack. I sighed and snuck away from then and back to Dimitri who was looking bored.

"What?"

"The least you could do is help me," I begged him. He raised his eyebrow at me and took a random dress off the rack and shoved it at me. "How come you seemed so interested in the tuxedo store?" he smirked.

"I'm just a great actor," he told me and I looked at the dress he had tossed at me. It was a black one and looked a lot like the dress from our first official date. It had a nice gold pattern traveling up the dress and had light sparkles on bottom of the skirt. There were no sleeves but it a shoulder holder that clung to my shoulders keeping the dress up. I immediately fell in love with it.

"Thank you," I told him and ran into the dressing room with him hot on my heels. The dress was everything that I could ever want, and then some. I stepped out of the dressing room and saw that everyone else was there too. I blushed at all of the looks the guys were giving me and tried to make it back into the dressing room, but Mia and Lissa stopped me. They kept saying that the dress was totally me and that I should get it, and I finally gave into them and let them buy the dress for me since I was flat broke.

After what felt like hours of shopping we were finally getting back into the cars and on our way back to the academy. I sighed leaned back into Dimitri's chest.

"That was exhausting," I exclaimed. He sighed as well and agreed with me through the bond. We spent the rest of the trip back sleeping, but I couldn't fight a slightly nauseous feeling that I had throughout the entire trip. All in all my first shopping trip with them had been fun and I was to go again with just the girl a few weeks later.

I woke up and saw that I was in Dimitri's room with him asleep next to me. I smiled at him as I leaned into him again. He felt so right by my side that I couldn't imagine life without him. I really did want children one day, but only if they were little Dimitri's. That would be my one condition. After an hour of just lying there I got bored and changed into some workout clothes. I wrote a note to Dimitri saying that I was going to go for a run at the gym and to join me if he woke up.

I was breathing heavily by my thirtieth lap so I decided to take a rest for five minutes. The door flew open to reveal a very nervous looking dhampir.

"Can I help you?" the man gave no response but just walked up to me. He gave me a slight bow and I felt this situation getting extremely awkward.

"Rebekah your father wishes to see you by the end of the night by the cave in the woods," and with that he left me alone in the gym thinking: what the heck just happened here. I heard shouting from outside the gym and went to investigate. What I saw shocked me it was a strigoi drinking from the dhampir until his body went limp. I lunged at the strigoi, and even though I didn't have a stake with me, my hits seemed to be hurting him. I saw something out of the back of my eye and turned to see a female moroi standing there with a syringe in her hand. That had shocked me enough to let the strigoi pin my hands behind my back. No matter how hard I struggled his grip was to strong. The moroi women smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her hoping that someone would hear me.

"It's time for you to come home Rebekah," she said in a dazed voice and that's when I realized that she was being compelled.

"Who the heck is Rebekah?" I attempted to scream again. My emotions were running wild and I was seriously hoping that Dimitri could see what was going on, but he was still asleep. The moroi came up to my struggling self and gently applied the syringe into my neck that was exposed thanks to my ponytail. I felt myself becoming extremely dizzy and tired as my body began to go limp in the strigoi's arms. "What?" I could barely get the sentence out of my mouth thanks to my dizziness. The strigoi holding me grips softened around me as he picked me up bridal style.

"Come Rebekah your father is waiting for you," the chemicals in the syringe were starting to go full effect on my body as I went fully limp against him. Then I saw nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* please don't hurt me… I'm sorry for the cliffy but I just couldn't help myself. So what do you think of that huh? Quite interesting if you asked me… <strong>

**Lol so you know what to do just press that little review button right there if you want another chapter. We got a deal? **

**Love to all**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday but I went to watch "I am Number 4" last night and I didn't go to bed until like midnight so I promise I will try and update twice today! on a happier note i didn't get a very disturbing visit from the Russian God these past few days…**

**Book Lovin Teen: oh la la…**

**shadowhuntergirl1011: got enough OMG's there girl? Lol **

**Disclaimer: *sobbing hysterically* I *sobbing* don't *continues crying* *breaks down* Lol how funny was that?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**Come Rebekah your father is waiting for you," the chemicals in the syringe were starting to go full effect on my body as I went fully limp against him. Then I saw nothing.**_

**Nicklaus pov**

My servant Flynn came into the cave carrying my unconscious daughter in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked him as I took her out of his arms and gently laid her down on my lap as I sat down. I stroked her cheek as Flynn came and sat down next to me.

"The stupid dhampir man got our orders wrong and told her to meet you here at sunrise," I cursed at the stupid dhampir, "don't worry Nicklaus I disposed of the dhampir."

"And the moroi?" I asked him. He just shrugged at me.

"Doesn't remember a thing just like you said."

"Good, get the jet plane ready we leave for England in three hours," he nodded and went to make arrangements. I looked down at my sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead, just like I used to when she was younger.

_Flashback_

_It was a lovely night; the stars were out, the moon was bright, and my daughter was happily running around the garden with her doll. I looked up from my usual amount of reports that I had to check and file for the moroi king. _

"_Daddy!" my little girl screamed at me as she ran into my arms she gave her puppy dog face signally that she wanted something. I chuckled. _

"_Yes, my little princess?" I said as I lightly tickled her. _

"_Can you come play with me?" she asked in a whinny voice. "Please?" she made me look into her puppy dog face and at that point I knew that she had me hooked on her every need. _

"_Alright," I finally gave in to her. She squealed before putting a hand on my shoulder, giggled, and ran away. _

"_Chase me daddy," she yelled and ran around the house as my wife came out with two glasses of blood and a little glass of lemonade for Rebekah. She chuckled at me. _

"_Aren't you going to follow her?" she asked in an amused tone. I shook my head and began a slight countdown with my fingers and by the time I got to one I heard a little giggle coming from the other side of the patio. Using my speed I snapped around and took my little girl in my arms and lifted her from the ground. She screamed as I spun her around the patio with her mother laughing beside us. I kissed her little forehead as she jumped from my arms. _

"_You have to run now daddy, I have to catch you," she started chasing me and I ran from the patio with her hot on my heels. _

_End flashback_

I looked down at my sleeping princess in my arms. That had been a fun game she had played with me, and I had enjoyed it as well. I doubt she would want to play that game now, but she was still my daughter.

"Sir?" I looked up to Flynn standing there, "The plane leaves soon we should probably be heading out soon," I nodded and got up with Rebekah still in my arms. I could only imagine the look on her face when she woke up.

**Dpov **

I woke up only to feel extreme dizziness, and I gave in to the dizziness and fell back asleep.

Late there was a loud banging on my door. I rolled over in hopes that my hand would find my goddess Roza, but my hand came up with nothing. Shocked I sat up and looked for her, but I only came up with a note.

_Comrade _

_I couldn't sleep so I went to the gym for a little while. _

_Roza_

I absolutely loved it when she said her Russian name. I smiled before I heard another knock at the door before groaning and getting up to answer it. It was Christian.

"What?" I asked sleepily. He looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay they found a dead dhampir by the gym this morning, where's Rose?" I suddenly got very panicked. Is she okay? Was my Roza okay?

"Where is Roza?" I asked him and he gave me a duh look.

"Didn't I just ask you that? Nice pants by the way," I looked down and realized that I was only in my boxers from our early make out session before we fell asleep again. I blushed, slammed the door shut, and came back out in jeans and a t-shirt. "Are you ready?" I nodded.

"Is Rose anywhere?" I asked him exhausted.

"We don't know man, that's why we came here."

"We," I turned around to see the rest of the gang sitting in the lobby.

"Are you okay dude? Where is Rose?" Mason asked me.

"She left me a note saying that she went to the gym this morning, and I haven't seen her since last night," I told them exasperated. They got panicked looks on their faces as we began to search campus for Rose. No, no, no, no, no, no, no this couldn't be happening we had just gotten everything fixed between us. This couldn't be happening I kept chanting to myself as I looked through the bond over and over again. I would not give up until I found her.

**Rose pov **

I woke up pretty groggily and I felt like I had been hit by a freight train. I groaned as my hand hit something hard to my side. I groaned and tried to lift my eyelids but they refused to open. Something cold caressed my cheek and I grew stiff at the persons touch.

"It's okay Rebekah we'll be home soon," the voice was cold like its touch but it also sounded masculine. I groaned again and tried to open my eyes. God why weren't they agreeing with me? I felt something cold stick into my skin and drowsiness began to take over my body again. I yawned as two arms encircled my waist as my head was brought to a lap. "Sleep Rebekah we'll be home soon." I complied.

The next time I woke up I was in a very big, very old looking room. I was sprawled inside a huge comforter on a huge bed. My mind was still dizzy, but this time I was able to open my eyes. The room was a dark color theme with red, brown, and gold everywhere. I tossed the suffocating comforter away from my overheated body and put my feet on the floor. When I tried to stand up my mind screamed at me so I sat back down again and waited a few more minutes before attempting to stand again. I ignored my mind and walked across the room to the door, and walked outside. My eyes squinted at the harsh lights in the hallway.

"Ah good you're awake," a cold voice said from beside me. I jumped and turned to see a blond strigoi standing there in front of me. I didn't hesitate when I lunged at him, but he easily blocked my half attack and put me in a choke hold. "Calm down Bekah it's me Flynn. Do you remember me? We were best friends back in the day when we were six." I continued to struggle against him, but he was so damn strong.

"Flynn?" a loud voice boomed against the house making my blood run cold, "Is she awake?"

"Yes," the guy, Flynn, yelled down while he tugged me down a big staircase. I big his hand that was on my mouth and he screamed in pain, and I lunged at him again causing him to be knocked into the ground. I ran away from him and attempted to find a door but I was stopped by another strigoi who gripped my shoulders fiercely. I heard a groan from behind me and saw that Flynn was getting up and the strigoi who had a hold on me laughed.

"She is stronger than the last time you saw her?" the strigoi asked while Flynn growled at him. "Come on Rebekah be nice to your fiancé," excuse me?

"What!" I screamed at him. "You are mentally insane!"

"Do you not remember? You and Flynn used to be best friends and you both agreed to marry one day. Are feeling ill Rebekah?" I actually got out of his grip this time.

"My name is not Rebekah, and I have no idea what you are talking about," I told them backing away only to be followed by Flynn who put his hand against my forehead.

"She feels a little warm Nicklaus I'll just take her to her room for the time being," Nicklaus nodded before kissing my forehead.

"I hope you feel better soon, daughter, and Flynn be careful with her understood? Give her necklace to her soon," Flynn nodded before leading me back to my jail cell of a room. The second we were in he set me on the bed before going to the closet and returning with a stupid dress that was navy blue and went up to my knees.

"Here," he said, "put this on." I growled at him and he sighed before forcefully ripping my t-shirt off along with my sweatpants leaving me in just my underwear. I couldn't help but be embarrassed to be this exposed to someone who I didn't know. Flynn came over to me and put the dress in my hands, I really didn't want to put the dress on but it was better than being almost naked. I looked in the mirror while I tried to at least find something in the room that could help me kill him, but I was coming up with nothing. At one point Flynn came up to me and put a gold locket around my neck. Something shocked through my entire body when the cold metal touched my skin. Who was Dimitri? What was St. Vladimir's academy? I couldn't remember anything after I was six. Flynn's hands went down my sides and rested on my hips as he head leaned down on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful Bekah," he told me as he kissed my cheek. Of course my name was Rebekah, right? I leaned down into the man I had known since I was six as he kissed my neck multiple times.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he told me as he took my hand and led me out the door and back to the living room. My father smiled at me while I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This was my life right? Or was it something else?

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Sorry about no update yesterday though… so what do you think just happened to Rose? I thought she wasn't Rebekah, she still isn't but I want to see how smart all of you are so review and tell me what happened. <strong>

**Let's make this interesting the first person to tell me the right answer gets a special shout out next chapter! Do we have a deal?**

**Love to all**


	25. Chapter 23

**So I am going to keep my promise and update twice today! How many of you love me right now? All of you= good things and new chapters. None of you= :'( **

**shadowhuntergirl1011**** and ****Book Lovin Teen****: okay so you both are on the right track because it is a combination of the two… SPECIAL SHOUT OUT FOR YOU TWO!**

**HORRAY TO SHADOWHUNTERGIRL1011 AND BOOK LOVIN TEEN! **

**And of course to everyone else who also got the right answer, but unfortunately these two just beat you guys to the review button. Since I'm feeling nice though… **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS OR READS MY STORIES!**

**Lol I love this.**

**Disclaimer: the definition of own is ****to acknowledge or admit so I am going to acknowledge that I do not own the characters. Oh, god that sounded like something I would turn in for English :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**This was my life right? Or was it something else?**_

**Dpov **

I had locked myself in my room for three days now, and no matter what anyone tried they could not get me to leave my room. All I did everyday was sit on my bed crying. Crying for my Roza and the fact that she was gone; everyday I looked through the bond and everyday I still got nothing. It was like it had gone numb, and it was tearing me from the inside out. If I had only been awake maybe I could have helped her, or maybe I could've stopped the strigoi from taking her, or I could've down something for her. She was gone and it was my entire fault. Everyday the guilt ate at me while I just sat there and took it. Adrian says that I'm using too much spirit to try and find Roza and that's causing me to have a lot more spirit darkness. I didn't care if it meant we can find my Roza and bring her home, and then I'll do anything for her. She was my soul mate, my only love, and she was my Roza no matter what happened.

I pulled Roza's dress that she had gotten for the prom next week and inhaled it. Even though she had only worn it for a brief time it still smelled like her. It reminded me so much of the dress for our first official date.

_Flashback _

_Roza and I were on our way back from a late night training session and I was complaining to Roza how all these laps were useless. Even though she had told that the smartest thing to do if you didn't have a weapon was run I still thought she should teach me how to use a stake. Roza had her head rested against my shoulder as our fingers linked together. Through the bond I could feel that she wasn't listening to me anymore, but she was just living in the moment and relaxing. _

"_Roza are you listening to me?" I asked her. She turned to look at me, and she looked mesmerized by what she saw. _

"_Hm?" I chuckled at her and gave a very dramatic sigh towards her. We walked back to my room in a comfortable silence, and I wished that I could just freeze time on tonight. I had everything ready for tonight and I really hoped that she would like what we were doing tonight. We arrived at my room and I opened my door, but blocked her from entering. I shut the door and locked leaving her outside. _

"_Dimitri!" she banged on the door but I didn't open it. I felt anxiety from the bond and chuckled at my impatient Roza. Quickly I lit all of the candles in the room and put on my suit so that I wouldn't be keeping Roza waiting. I opened the door and she fell to the ground so I guess she had been leaning against it. She looked up at me with a death glare. I smirked at her. _

"_What you doing?" she growled at me. _

"_I am just enjoying a nice evening outside the room," she told me her voice coated in sarcasms as she got up from the floor. As soon as she was up and off the floor I put a blindfold over her beautiful eyes. "What the heck?" I chuckled at her shock. _

"_Just relax Roza," I told her and she leaned into my arms completely relaxed. I led her to my bedroom where I had set things up earlier. "Okay you ready?" she nodded impatiently and I heard her call me a bastard through the bond. I leaned down so that my mouth was near her neck, "I'm not a bastard," I leaned in farther and kissed her neck as she shivered against my lips. My hands crept behind her blindfold as I gently removed it from her eyes. She gasped slightly at the sight before her and her mouth dropped open as I gave her a warm smile. _

"_Here," I went over to my bed and grabbed the dress I had rented earlier in the week, "put this on." I handed her the dress that was covered in little designs. I nodded in the direction of the bathroom and she slowly walked in. A few minutes later she came back out and my mouth completely dropped. Her long brown hair was curled back making her hair look even wavier than it normally was. The dress hung to her hips, but not in a slutty way more like a beautiful way. She was so amazing that I often found myself wondering how I managed to get her to go out with me. _

"_Why did you spend so much money on this?" she wined at me as she walked up to me. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. _

"_Technically I rented all of this stuff, does that make you feel better?" she nodded her head at me and chuckled. I grabbed the remote that I had kept in my pocket and pushed a button to play a nice slow song. After I tossed it somewhere I took her hands in mine sending tiny shocks throughout my body, and put one of my arms around her waist. She blushed and I felt a slight nervousness coming through the bond. I took her hand and guided it to my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked her. _

"_I've never done anything like this before," she admitted as she put her head into my chest, "I'm nervous." I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I began to lead her around the room slowly at first, but I picked up the pace soon. I couldn't take it anymore so I picked her up and spun her around the room. She squealed like a little school girl as I spun her. I kissed her as I set her down on the ground again, and I kept kissing her and kissing her until her dress came off. Of course we didn't go very far, but I liked just being with her. _

_End flashback_

I cried harder as I remembered her soft lips on mine. I buried my head into her dress as I lay down on my bed. I still couldn't believe that this was happening we were supposed to be together right now. She was supposed to be by my side throughout this entire experience and for the rest of my life. They had asked me if I wanted a new guardian for the field experience, but I had refused them to a big extent. My great aunt had called me several times telling me that I needed to move on, but after ten calls I think she got the message that I truly loved Rose with all of my heart.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come on Dimitri," great it was the usual 'Adrian comes to try and get me out of my room act', "come on man you need to come out."

"Go away," I yelled at him and my unlocked, great I had forgotten that he had a key to my room. "Go away," I tried again. The bed shifted and I knew that he was leaning on the bed with me.

"Come on dude, you need to at least come downstairs and eat," I shook my head as I buried my face into a pillow. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I heard other voices from the hall. I recognized it as Mason, Eddie, and Christian.

"Go away," how come they couldn't get a single message through their thick skulls?

"Dude, the guardians are trying their hardest to find her, and so are we can you at least get some food into your system?" I turned and looked at Eddie.

"Why should I?" I know that this was a new low for me, but without Rose my purpose for living was inexistent.

"Think about it, what Rose would be doing right now if she knew that you were just sitting in here and not eating?" Christian asked and I didn't hesitate in my answer.

"She would kick my sorry but and tell me to get downstairs," they all smiled at me. Adrian looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well breakfast is over, but you will be there for lunch got it?" I nodded, "Are you coming back to class today?"

"It's Saturday," they all laughed at me.

"So he still has a sense of humor," Mason explained and ruffled up my hair. I stifled a smile as they left my room with stern looks and threats if I didn't come to lunch. My thoughts went back to that night when I had caught her staring at me while I slept.

_Flashback_

_I knew she had been staring at me for two hours. Seeing her through the bond was interesting and I was really beginning to enjoy it. She kept thinking how peaceful I was when I slept, and I chuckled internally because I wasn't even asleep. Her hand went to push a strand of hair away from my face, but before she could successfully complete her mission my hand shot up to catch hers. Electricity shot through my entire body when my hand caught hers, and I leaned down to kiss her hand lightly. _

"_You know I am really starting to like this bond," I told her leaning down and kissing her forehead. She groaned and rolled away from me leaving me wanting more. "What?" I whined. _

"_That's an invasion of privacy," she told me as she put up her walls blocking me from her mind. I groaned and rolled over to her. I tried to get her to face me, but she was flexible and was able to avoid me. I finally got a good idea. I pressed my mouth against her bare arm and made a trail of open mouth kisses as I went up. She grew stiff against my touch especially when I made my way up to her neck. She moaned loudly as I gently bit her neck. I chuckled, kissed her on her cheek, and moved away from her hearing her groan. _

"_Bastard," she told me and in a flash she was on top of me kissing my lips. I immediately responded and deepened the kiss by moving my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and my tongue began to massage hers softly. Her hands went under my sleeping shirt and removed it instantly breaking the kiss for no longer than two seconds, but in my mind it was two seconds too long. Her hands sent little shocks up my chest as her hands roamed. My hands went up behind her shirt and looked into her eyes for permission before I removed her shirt. She was in a simple black bra that made me melt just by looking at her. I leaned back for a second to just look at her beauty and I guess she took that as something bad because she tried to cover herself with her arms. My hands caught hers as I removed them. _

"_Roza," my accent was very thick, "do you want to continue?" she nodded her head and I leaned in for another kiss. Her lips caught mine in a loving embrace and I clung to her like my life depended on it. _

"_I love you," she whispered against my lips. _

"_I love you too Roza, more than you'll ever know," she smiled before kissing me once again. Her hands gripped my sweatpants before lightly pushing them down leaving me in just my boxers. I flipped us so that I was on top of her kissing her a little harder. "Please?" She nodded and I removed her pants. We kept kissing and kissing and kissing. I never wanted this moment to end. _

_That's all we did for the next half hour, and I was perfectly content with just going that far right now. I knew that she wasn't use to doing something like this, and I was willing to wait for her. _

_After all I loved her with all my heart, and then some. _

_End flashback. _

I didn't notice when my tears were streaming down my face again. Why did she have to be taken from me? All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let her go again. Ever.

Knocking. I woke up to knocking at my door. Groaning I sat up and answered the door, and standing there was Adrian looking happy and worried at the same time.

"What's going on?" I asked him. What he said next would completely change my world.

"We think we found her."

* * *

><p><strong>Since I'm feeling nice today I am going to continue…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with a new found hope.<p>

"A guardian thinks that he spotted her in England by a secluded mansion that were said to be housing the original strigoi," that didn't make any sense.

"Why would an original want Roza?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Get packing we are going to England in the next hour." He didn't need to tell me twice as I stuffed my things into a duffel bag. I was going to find her, and then I was going to kill whoever took her. That one question kept bugging me though. Why would an original take her? I stuffed my laptop in my backpack hoping that I might be able to get some research done on the plane ride there. As soon as it came my hour was almost up so I sprinted to the runway. I saw the whole gang there along with ten guardians to accompany us.

"You all ready?" Alberta asked us. I couldn't get on the plane fast enough. After we took off I took my laptop out of my backpack and began doing research about the original on the guardian files. I found what I was looking for.

**Nicklaus Michelson was turned in 963 by his father Michael Michelson who was the first original strigoi. Nicklaus married and turned Alexandria Dragomir in 987. In the year 1023 Nicklaus declared war on the moroi after finding his wife and young dhampir daughter, Rebekah dead in his living room. He believed the moroi had murdered them since none of his subjects could touch the silver stake that had killed Alexandria. **

I didn't know that strigoi could have children with other strigoi. I turned to Alberta.

"Can strigoi's reproduce?" she looked up at me confused, but it was Stan who answered.

"No strigoi have ever reproduced in about two thousand years, but I heard a story that the original strigoi and his wife had a biological daughter. She was," he snapped his fingers together trying to remember the name.

"A dhampir named Rebekah?"

"Yes," he exclaimed, "she was the only known daughter of a strigoi and was killed a long time ago. That is what was said about why the war started." I nodded and scrolled down to look at some painting of the original family.

There was a man who looked dead serious; he had deep chocolate brown hair, but had a pale skin tone and red ruby eyes. The next painting was of young women with long brown hair and the same other features as her husband. The last painting was of a little girl, about five or six. She was the only one that was smiling; she had long brown hair in curls and her brown eyes showed a lot of curiosity. Why did I have the nagging feeling that this little girl reminded me of someone? It hit me.

I scrolled down to Roza's file and found a picture of her at age six when she had begun training at St. Vladimir's. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Um… guys I think you should see this," Adrian and the others came up to me.

"What's wrong?" Alberta asked. I put the two pictures on side by side view and everyone gasped. Aside from the change of clothing, Rebekah and Rose looked exactly the same.

"Rose is a doppelgänger." Stan breathed out.

That's when I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So was that everything you wanted and more? What did you guys think of the whole Dimitri pov? I almost started crying throughout this chapter so you guys are really lucky I didn't because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter. So how's life going outside the States? <strong>

**I cannot believe I just asked that…**

**Love to all **


	26. Chapter 24

**Okay so I have listened to all of your guys review and I really thought about them. After I reread some parts from my previous chapter I have decided that you guys are right, that this story is getting less original so I have taken the entire day to come up with a new twist for you guys. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy or vampire diaries character I am just simply bending their personalities a little bit…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

"_**Rose is a doppelgänger." Stan breathed out. **_

_**That's when I fainted. **_

**Rpov **

I woke up with immense pain. It was the most intense I had ever felt in my life. The jarring flames engulfed my body burning every square inch of inch. I couldn't breathe as the smoke filled my lungs causing my vision to turn black. Nothing was safe on my body as they flames kissed my legs and thighs. I felt like all of my bones were being broken simultaneously over and over and over again. No matter how hard I clawed at the dirt that surrounded my body it just wouldn't move. The fire was now at my chest burning its way through my shirt as it touched my sensitive skin. I screamed and screamed for what felt like forever. Was I dead? Was this truly hell? I didn't know.

Every emotion on Earth hit me like a freight train. There was worry, sadness, anger, love, depression, hurt, and pain. There was a lot of pain coursing through my body, and I didn't know if it was physical or emotional. My body cringed as the flames were sliding slower across my neck at an antagonizing pain. I attempted screaming again, but it was no use. No one was going to help me. I was going to die, if I wasn't already dead, and I would never get the chance to say goodbye to anyone I loved. I barely remembered any of them compared to my Russian God Dimitri. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of him. The last memory o f him was his peaceful sleeping form, I hoped that one day he could get over me and move on. Marry a nice girl, have a loving family, and be happy. That was all I would ever ask from him.

"ROZA!" great my imagination was getting the best of me. I faintly felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me from my prison made of earth. Someone was shaking me to an extent that I would never be able to shake off. "ROZA? Don't fall asleep Roza, come on stay awake." A hot-cold sensation began spreading through my body as I felt myself starting to come back from my dreamy state. Through the smoke I saw what I was positive was my imagination.

Dimitri was standing there, coughing through the smoke trying to pry me through the floor boards that kept me stuck in position. "Dimitri," I whispered. Was it really him? He coughed really hard again.

"Roza, please stay awake." This time I coughed so violently my whole body shook. Dimitri wiggled his way to my side still trying to get the boards off of me.

"Go," I said weakly. I still had no idea what was going on here.

"No, I am not going to leave you here," he told me as he continued to try and pry off the board. It was the first time in a while that I had remembered his name, and right now this all seemed too good to be true. He must have given up on removing the floor board from my leg because he wrapped his arms around me and laid down next to me. "I love you Roza."

I tried to push him away, and he looked confused a hurt at the same time.

"Go, get out of here," even though my mind still couldn't process what was going on I knew that if he didn't get out he would die. He shook his head and pulled himself closer to me. His head rested against mine as he leaned into me.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," he told me. He kissed my forehead before coughing a smoke filled cough. I leaned into him as the fire was spreading across the room completely blocking off my vision except for Dimitri. We both kept coughing and coughing with our lungs filled with smoke. Something wet hit my head as a huge weight was lifted off my left leg. I was pulled from my position and I thought that I was beginning to descend into heaven, but I saw Dimitri being lifted from beside me.

"Dimitri," I groaned out and he mumbled something incoherent. That was when I blacked out.

**Dpov **

I woke up as soon as we landed in England while we were getting in the cars. I heard Adrian sigh in relief.

"Oh, good you're awake," he said. I groaned. "Are you okay?" I nodded again as I felt like we were nearing something.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"We are nearing the house that Rosemarie was spotted in," Stan said. We drove for a few hours until I saw smoke in the distance. "What is that?" Stan muttered aloud. Alberta sped up until we were in front of a burning house. I immediately got out of the car and ran over to be the other guardian was.

"What the hell?" I screamed at him, "Are you doing?" the guardian turned to face me.

"We trapped the strigoi inside and we lit it on fire. Do you know how long we have waited for an opportunity like this?" he told me with an emotionless expression.

"What about our student Guardian Chase?" Alberta asked standing beside me. He raised an eyebrow at us.

"She is still in there unless she is already dead," I literally dropped to my knees at the shock and pain coursing through my body, when I felt the most amazing thing in the world. The bond was open, but what I saw horrified me.

She was in a very old looking room, but the room was on fire and Roza was trying to find a way out. She got near the door, but her hand was burned at the touch of the door. She cursed and ran to the window, but before she could get there the roof collapsed on top of her causing her to be trapped against the floor. Her leg was automatically crushed by the impact and her other leg was getting a lot of pressure from the beam that had fallen on her. She screamed in pain as the fire began creeping up her leg as intense pain shot up her body. She kept screaming and screaming in pain as she begged for someone to help her, and that's when I lost it.

I sprinted into the burning building trying desperately to find her, but I was almost stopped by Stan but I was easily able to avoid him as I ran into the building. I was met by extreme temperatures and intense smoke. I coughed and looked through the bond for Roza, and found that she was in a room directly above me. I frantically searched for a stair case and when I found one I immediately climbed it. I almost fell through the floor at one point but I was able to regain my balance before I could fall to my death. I searched every room when I got to the next floor looking for my Roza. I heard a loud coughing coming from the room that I was next to, but when I tried to open the door it wouldn't open so I rammed into it with my shoulder causing it to scream in pain.

I looked through the door and saw Roza on the ground with a huge beam on her left leg. I ran to her side and called out to her.

"ROZA!" I screamed to her because I could see her eyes starting to droop. "ROZA! Don't fall asleep Roza, come on stay awake," I was starting to get really panicky when she didn't respond until I heard her soft angelic voice. I kept trying to pry off the beam but I wasn't strong enough to get it.

"Dimitri," she whispered her voice sounded scared and weak from the flames.

"Roza, please stay awake," I begged her as I continued at failing to remove the beam from her leg. She coughed so violently that her whole body shook against the beam. The smoke was starting to get really thick around us and I knew that we were going to die. I tried a different technique as I lay down next to her to try and lift the board off of her.

"Go," she whispered in pain, but I was refusing to leave her.

"No, I am not going to leave you hear," I told her forcefully so that she could see that I wasn't going anywhere. I finally gave up on moving the beam and just lay down next to my Roza wrapping my arms around her. "I love you." She tried to push me back, and I automatically thought the worst.

"Go get out of here," I realized that even in death she was still trying to get me to safety, but his time I would not listen to her. This time I was going to stay with her the whole way.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," I told her as I kissed her forehead thinking that this would be the last time I ever saw her again. The smoke increased and soon both Roza and I were coughing our hearts out next to each other. My breathing began to decrease slightly as I felt Roza's heart beat slowly down a great deal. Tears were on the bridge of my eyes as I felt my heart began to fade along with hers.

Suddenly I was lifted from the ground. I looked up in panic and saw three guardians lifting me up from the floor while another five were lifting the beam off of my Roza. One of them lifted Roza into his arms as he began to lead the rest of the guardians out the door, I recognized him as Stan.

"Dimitri," my Roza groaned my name while Stan lifted her out of the room. As soon as we were out I saw the rest of the gang standing there with wide eyes as they rushed to me.

"Dimitri!" they all screamed at me, and Lissa, Mia, and Christian all slapped me upside the head as the guardians set me down in the open trunk of the car. Adrian started healing all of the minor wounds on my body while Lissa began to take care of the more severe injuries.

"Are you crazy?" Eddie and Mason screamed at me. I swear those guys could be twins.

"Where is she?" I asked and Adrian looked to the side. I turned my head and saw my Roza on a stretcher as they lifted her up into what looked like a moroi ambulance. She had burns all over her body along with a pretty nasty head wound, and she was covered in blood. The only thing that caught my attention was that her eyes were closed.

"Roza!" I ran over to where the ambulance had started up and was leaving. Alberta grabbed my arm and forced me back to the car.

"Are you nuts? The only reason why we were able to go in there and get you was because you were the queen's great nephew. Why did you go into a burning building?" she must have seen the look in my eyes because she suddenly looked awed. "You really love her that much?" I nodded sadly.

"Is she going to be okay?" she looked pained. Just then the doctor came out.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, if she wasn't okay then I would kill myself to be with her.

"We did everything that we could do…."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you guys just kept pestering and pestering me about this so I decided to update my chapter just the was it was… <strong>

**Go ahead send all of the Russians you want because I have not yet written the next chapter so if you kill I then you'll never know if Roza is alive! How evil am I? Seriously though was that leading away from the vampire diaries a bit…? **

**I wonder what happened to Nicklaus and Flynn…**

**and dont forget that i am still looking for a lemon...**

**Love to all**


	27. HELP!

**Hey guys so I am really sorry that I haven't updated on this story, but I have everything planned out. I am only missing one thing…**

**THE LEMON! Since I can't write one I am asking friends for help and I was wondering if any of you were interested in helping me? If you are just pm I and I'll get back to you! Just give me a lemon and you will have a new chapter :D **


	28. Chapter 25

**Hey guys how's life? That's good, so the lemon is a work in progress so I am just going to wait on that for a few chapters or so… anyway I am sure that all of you are happy for this update and I am really (x10000000) sorry that I haven't updated in forever :C **

**Book Lovin Teen****: yeah sorry but that's not going to happen**

**cutiepie13: I wouldn't dream of it!**

**shadowhuntergirl1011****: thanks chica ;D**

**Disclaimer: for my birthday next week I would love to get a Russian for the day! Seriously how cool would that be? Hint hint family. **

_**Previously on Breaking Her Walls**_

"_**We did everything that we could do…." **_

**Dimitri pov **

"…we lost her twice throughout the surgery, but both times she revived herself. However that took a lot of her energy so she will probably be asleep for a few days to a few weeks." And with that the doctor turned and left the room leaving me in tears, but I couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness or sadness. Sadness because she was technically in a coma, but happiness that she was alive. Adrian put a comforting hand on my shoulder before going up to the receptionist. He came back a few minutes later with a half smile on his face.

"The nurse says we can go see her now, she's in room 156B," I got up as fast a light-year and bolted to her room. I was there in a heartbeat and I broke down the second time that day. She had an oxygen mask hooked on her mouth and the rest of her body was covered in burns. I didn't hesitate to begin and heal the burns away so that I could see her lovely tan skin. It was a little paler than before but other than that she looked exactly the same. I took her hand in mine and let my tears fall onto her soft skin. I was never going to let her out of my sight again.

A few minutes later the rest of the gang showed up in her room as they attempted to fit everyone in. Lissa and Adrian healed what I couldn't as I just sat there looking at her.

"Dimitri, you should probably go get some blood and food," Alberta told me quietly as I looked at her in horror. How could anyone think of that at a time like this? Adrian covered for me.

"We can go get him something the rest of us were just planning on heading that way," I gave him a grateful look as everyone cleared out again after telling me to stay here. Honestly did they think that I was going to run away or something?

"I'm so sorry Roza," I told her after they left, "I should have been awake." I kissed each of her fingers and knuckles willingly for her to wake up soon. A nurse came in a few minutes later to check up on her.

"Can I lay down with her?" she looked skeptical for a second before nodded. I climbed into the hospital bed carefully so that I didn't toss her around. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as I could while I just lie there smelling her scent. Strawberries, she smelled like strawberries. I didn't notice how exhausted I was until I finally had my Roza in my arms.

I gave into the sleep.

**Adrian pov **

We came back from the lunchroom with a sandwich, chips, and a bag of blood for Dimitri. We entered the room and found that Dimitri was sleeping with Rose in his arms. He looked more at peace than he had for the past week. Alberta and Stan smiled at them as they sat down to get some rest and instructed the rest of us to do so. Before I fell asleep I turned to Alberta.

"How long are we staying here?" she looked deep in thought.

"We should probably get a hotel or something because I have a feeling that Lord Ivashkov isn't going to want to leave until Rose wakes up." I nodded at the answer as I let sleep fall over me.

This had been a long week.

_***(*)***_

**Dimitri pov (two weeks later)**

I sat in the chair next to Rose as the nurses removed her oxygen mask, and I was relieved they were finally taking that thing off of her. For the past two weeks I have been in this room except for when I had to go to the bathroom or to take a shower. I hadn't left her side at night when the others went to a hotel, or when they told me that they were going to go see some of the local sights. I could understand though how they were looking for something else to do for a little while, we had been here for two weeks and she still hadn't woken up yet.

As usual I was beside her as I cradled her in my arms refusing to let go when a nurse walked in.

"Well, it seems that all of her injuries have fully healed all she needs to do now is wake up," I thanked her and she left.

"I miss you Roza," I told her as I held her, "last night Christian and Adrian played a prank on Mason and Eddie for saying how all moroi should be protected. They put color dye in their shampoo and told them that if they couldn't take care of their then they shouldn't be protecting moroi." Her heart monitor gave a little jolt and I chuckled. It only did that when I told her stories or how much I loved her. "Please wake up soon, I love you." I kissed her cheek before relaxing both of us down onto the hospital bed as I took out one of my western novels.

Suddenly I felt disgust and happiness coming through the bond, but when I looked at her I saw that she hadn't moved a muscle. I scowled at myself for getting my hopes up before I went back to reading.

"How can you read this crap?" I looked down startled as I saw Roza's eyes looking at the western novel in shear disgust, "I mean really comrade, if the two cowboy's want a showdown then they should settle it man to man not gun to gun." I dropped my book as I pulled her closer into my arms and began crying. She rubbed comforting circles on my back as I cried out all of my pain onto her. I looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately on the mouth and she happily responded to the kiss.

Before someone grunted at the door side, and who I saw there was the exact person I wanted to kill.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I was holding out on you guys sorry :C! **

**I AM 100% SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 26!**

**Love to all**


	29. Final chapter

**Hey guys! So I just got back from a retreat with my church and I am exhausted :P be thankful I decided to write instead of taking a nap. Lol I love doing this stuff to you guys just makes my day. **

**DCV2AVP: I'm just evil like that**

**Anon: damn **

**rafaela14: guess you'll just have to find out. **

**Disclaimer: all I want for Christmas is a million Russians… a million Russians… a million Russians… all I want for Christmas is a millions Russians… especially if one of them is Dimitri!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Breaking Her Walls<strong>_

_**Before someone grunted at the door side, and who I saw there was the exact person I wanted to kill.**_

**Dpov **

Or at least I wanted to kill him at the moment for ruining my reunion with my Roza. Adrian stood there with a smirk on his face just looking at us amused.

"Please don't stop on my account, continue," he pulled a chair over to the bed and Rose punched him in the shoulder. Adrian faked a hurtful look as she just rolled her eyes at him. Soon everyone else came in and crushed Rose with their hugs and yells to never go into a coma again while she just sat there and looked slightly overwhelmed by all of this.

"What happened?" Alberta asked her, but Rose's eyes filled with tears. I cradled her into my arms as she calmed down again before she sobbed out that she couldn't remember. The last thing she remembered was going to the gym for training then she woke up in a burning house. After a few more questions I think they finally realized nothing was going to change from her answers so they left her alone. No one brought up the fact she was a twin of a long lost daughter of a strigoi and I was grateful for that. Roza had too much on her plate for her to be worrying about something like that. She snuggled deep into my arms and I swear to god I was never going to let her go again.

A few days later we were on our way to Court because my great aunt wanted to check up on us for what had just happened for the past few weeks. Rose was asleep next to me with her head on my lap while I read one of my western novels. She and I had been experimenting with the bond and I found that we could talk to each other through our sleep or even see what the other person was dreaming. It had been completely embarrassing when she had seen my dream of her and I. Right now she was dreaming of me in a cowboy hat since I was slightly reading aloud to her. I wanted to laugh out loud at her dream because it was so funny.

_Don't be a bastard_ Rose sent through my head. I rolled my eyes at her, but I got my punishment. When she woke up she just went over and talked to the girls for the rest of the ride. I just rolled my eyes again. The rest of the plane ride was torture without Roza next to my side, but when we got to the Court she got back on her crutches and wobbled over next to me. I had offered for the past week to heal her leg, but every time I offered she refused me saying that I didn't need any more darkness in my system. She was just too stubborn in my opinion, but I respected her wishes. Sometimes.

"Lord Ivashkov the Queen would like to see you and Adrian now," one of the guardians told us. Rose gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the others to go to the rooms and unpack.

"What did we do wrong?" Adrian whispered to me.

"It probably has something to do with the alchemist girl you've secretly been dating," I whispered back and Adrian turned tomato red. He didn't think that I hadn't noticed him not flirting with girls anymore. That and the fact I hacked into his computer and found her email address helped a lot in finding something like this out.

We entered the room and was greeted in hugs by our Aunt.

"It is a miracle you boys are still alive," she breathed out. I noticed that two moroi girls were standing next to her desk and were practically undressing us with their eyes. I wanted to punch them.

_Look away _Rose growled through the bond. I sent her reassuring messages to try and calm her down, but I don't think it was working. Who the heck were those people? Probably just some of my aunts assistants.

"Now I have a proposition for you boys," she told us with a smile on her face. I didn't need a bond to know that Adrian was getting suspicious about this. "This is Adelina and Marina Conta two of the finest moroi in America," I definitely had a bad feeling about this.

"What does this have to do with us?" Adrian asked, but Tatiana ignored his question. Instead she went on for hours about how good the two girls were, and how gifted they were. I was seriously bored until she uttered the last sentence.

"So what do you think of your future brides?"

WHAT?

**Tatiana pov **

Those two girls did not deserve my nephews. The dhampir had put Dimitri in too much danger and I already planned to send her to another country as soon as possible, and the alchemist? She would also be relocated and possibly reeducated. The Conta twins were much more deserving of my nephews, they were beautiful with the family traits of blond hair and blue eyes. They were top students and specialized in air magic. Most importantly they didn't have bad enemies in the strigoi world.

"So what do you think of your future brides?" I asked them and both of their eyes went wide with shock.

"Future brides?" Adrian stuttered out. The Conta's gave them both breath taking smiles, but the boy's ignored them.

"Yes, these girls will be the girls you are marrying in a few years," I answered proudly. Dimitri's eyes dropped along with his jaw.

"That is not happening," he turned to the girls, "I'm sure you are great but I have a girlfriend." He growled.

"Same goes," Adrian snapped. This was going to be difficult.

"I do not care who you are dating, Rosemarie will be transferred to a different Academy by sundown and Ms. Sage will be relocated and reeducated by the same time. Argue all you want but in the end you will see that I am right, and you will marry them I will not have the Ivashkov name ruined because you two wanted to date a dhampir and an alchemist. This is not up for discussion, dinner will be made at your suite so that you may personally get to know the girls better." Their mouths dropped as my guardians escorted them away with the girls. Then Rosemarie entered on crutches.

"You can't do this," she told me in a monotone, I knew about her brother and I knew that she would do anything to keep control.

"I believe I can and did Rosemarie now you will be sent to another Academy your plane leaves in an hour now go meet your plane."

"I refuse," she snapped. "You cannot make me go." I leaned down and locked eyes with her.

"You will go and you will never come back nor will you contact Dimitri while you are gone." I knew that she knew that I was using compulsion on her, but she wasn't strong enough to fight it. Tears were leaking down her eyes as she simply nodded.

"Go."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god… so this is the end of this story *crys uncontrollably* but if you want a sequel I can most certainly arrange that ;D here it is!<strong>

**Walls Stronger Than Ever**

**Graduation is here and everyone is miserable. Rose was transferred to the Academy in Spain and has been mourning the loss of her Comrade, but she cannot do anything about it. She has seen Dimitri grow closer to Marina and has to suffer every minute. What happens when Dimitri can't take enough and has to look for her. **

**Dimitri is depressed. He has to pretend he likes the Conta girl while he know his Roza is suffering. No matter how hard he looked he could not find her, but what happens when he finds help in old enemies? The big old original itself. **

**So what do you think of that? I will begin working on it as soon as I get time… **

**REVIEW FOR SEQUEL! **

**Love to all **


End file.
